The World's End
by sachiroyurei
Summary: AU. In a warring world of dark creatures, two stand on the different sides of the battlefield. One fighting for revenge, the other to create peace in the world. Between the vampires and lycans, who would be the first to fall? Yullen, Lucky. Semishota. Formerly Lustful Carnage.
1. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**The First Meeting**

"Would you like another pot of tea?"

The young boy shook his head politely. "No, thank you. I will leave the payment here." He stood up and left. Two women, a child and a young lady of seventeen joined him as he strolled down the street. "How was tea, Allen? Did they try to hit on you again?" The younger one drawled.

"Hmm, that's a rude way to put it. If you mean to ask if they flirted with me, then yes. But I'm not interested in girls, somehow," Allen mused thoughtfully. "That's right; you didn't even bat an eye at my doll when I dress her prettily. Right, Lenalee?" The child complained. Lenalee smiled at her charge.

"He complimented me, Road. He is gentlemanly; he just doesn't have a romantic interest yet."

Allen chuckled in reply. "I guess so. You're both sisters to me. I don't think of either of you in a romantic manner." "Hou…Then what qualities would you look for in a person?" Road quipped with a sly smile. "Hmm…That's really hard to answer. I'm more of liking the person for who they are, so I don't look out for any particular traits," Allen answered thoughtfully.

"So that means the person can be a total ass as long as there's chemistry?" Road asked. "Road, that's a vulgar word!" Lenalee reprimanded to which Road just shrugged. "Perhaps," Allen replied with a smile. "You're such a masochist, Allen!" A barking laughter was heard.

"Hello David. Hello Jasdero. I thought you both were in Austria," Allen greeted the twins. Jasdero giggled. "We came back yesterday, hi hi! Tyki told us you'd be here!" The white haired boy blinked in surprise. "You need to find me?" "Yeah, Cross left us a bunch of fuckin' debts! You're his student, right? Pay for it 'cause we ain't gonna do shit about it!" David shoved a stack of bills into his hands.

Allen went pale instantly. "More…debts?" He was on the verge of passing out. The moment he finishes paying for a bunch of debts a fresh wave of bills would come. There was no end to it!! "Oh, and Uncle told me he's got a mission he thinks you can pull off," David added. Allen recovered from his slump and cocked his head curiously. "Sennen-ojisama has a job for me?" "Something real simple, he said. Can't get you too much involved in our affairs, since you're neutral and everything," the dark haired guy answered simply.

"That's okay. I'm technically a mercenary, so I can help out from time to time," Allen good-naturedly answered.

"Well, if that's the case let's go home. I'm sure Tyki will be back soon from his latest wolf hunt anyway," Road stated and the five of them began a walk towards the ancestral grounds of their family. The brilliant garden hid the dark gloomy aura that surrounded the mansion. "Welcome home, Road-tama!" A young teen with wild orange hair greeted upon opening the large door for them. "Lero, is Sennen-ojisama home?" Road asked sweetly. "Nu-uh, as far as Lero knows, lero," The boy answered.

Despite the forbidding atmosphere around the house, inside it was very much normal like any other home. "Allen-chama!" Another voice squealed and a lithe body came hurtling towards the snow haired boy, catching him off-guard. "Sachiko! Don't do that to Allen-tama!" Lero complained. "Aww, seeing your crush hugging someone else is getting your panties in a bunch?" David snickered. "Hi hi, panties!" Jasdero giggled insanely after his brother. "Sachiko is not my crush, lero!!" The orange top protested hotly.

'Sachiko' pouted. "Call me Chomesuke-cho! Sachiko is my family name and it sounds like a girl's name!" "Chomesuke, you're choking me…" Allen wheezed, turning a light blue colour. "Allen-chama, don't die-cho!" Chomesuke panicked and shook his young master. "Err…Chomesuke-kun, he will if you continue shaking him like that," Lenalee stated. Fortunately for Allen, someone scooped him out of Chomesuke's death grip. Allen was surprised to find himself propped on one arm and broad chest effortlessly and instantly knew who it was. "Welcome home, Skin," the young boy greeted kindly.

Skin frowned. "I should be saying that. Sennen-ojiisan won't be coming back until dinner tonight, but Tyki's back and he's supposed to discuss mission details with you. He's your partner for this time's task." Allen nodded to show he was paying attention to his words. "Where is Tyki?" "In the parlour. We wanted to have tea first," Skin answered. "I had tea outside just now, but I wouldn't mind joining you both," the petite boy stated cheerily. His appetite was legendary.

Skin snorted, knowing full well the extent of Allen's stomach capacity and having the common ground of loving sweets, nobody ever understood their indulgence in desserts. It was hard to explain the feeling of comradeship between the seemingly strange young boy who had no ties to the family and the oddball member of the regal clan. Skin was very different from his pure-blooded vampire family. He was half-demon and the magical combination came off as an upset, because it put Skin in an irritable mood and when he snaps, he goes completely out of control. The only ones who had been able to subdue his bouts of rage were his Millennium uncle and Allen. Let's not forget sweets now, shall we?

Though Allen was the youngest and latest to join their tight circle, he was also the most powerful after the Millennium Count. Road and Tyki followed a close third, Tyki being fifth eldest child of the infamous Noah clan. "Hey, how's my favourite boy doing?" Tyki greeted Allen and held his arms out to lift Allen from Skin's arm and set him to the ground. Allen's smile brightened. "Just fine, thank you very much. Skin told me you have to talk about the mission with me."

Tyki smirked. 'Yes, that. We have a mightily simple task, but we fail then that's the end of us."

"What do we have to do?" Allen asked curiously.

"We're sneaking into the lycan's base in Ireland. There's news that they're transporting an amount of Innocence to another base and will be making a stop there. Our job is to steal the Innocence," Tyki stated. Allen frowned. "But…Isn't the Innocence supposed to be equally divided between the vampire clan and lycan clan? It feels…unfair for us to take what's theirs." "You've heard the story before too, right? Hundred and nine Innocence are divided equally between the two clans and the one person who holds the last Innocence has the power to change the balance between the two clans, which is to say he or she can recreate the world," Road summarized.

"We've got fifty four and they've got fifty four," David stated. "Hi hi hi, but Allen's makes fifty five! They'll never know we have one Innocence more than them!" Jasdero sung. "No one knows if Allen-kun holds the legendary Innocence. It could be an Innocence we already have or is owned by the lycans," Lenalee informed. "That's why we're going to steal it and see if any of their Innocence contains strength that shows such potential power," Skin concluded.

"If it doesn't, can we return it to them?" Allen asked humbly.

"Bah, you're too soft!" David scoffed.

"David, you can't say such things to Allen. It's Allen's kindness that makes him so loved by everyone," Tyki chided, patting Allen's head softly in praise. A light flush covered Allen's face. "It's not like that. I'm just a small person." "You called being admired and worshipped by a legion of various creatures of Dark and Light small?" Road interrupted with a large grin. "Allen-kun, they follow you because of your ideal for a peaceful world and your gentleness towards everything," Lenalee proclaimed with a smile.

"But will it really happen, hi? Lycans and vampires living in peace, hi hi," Jasdero questioned.

"I really hope it does," Allen answered with a smile.

* * *

"Yu, wait up!"

"What is it, you baka usagi?"

The redhead grinned at his long haired companion. "We've just put down the package. Don't you want to go grab something to drink, or is it that you can't hold your alcohol?" "Bullshit, ragtag lycan. I can hold my drink much better than you," Kanda scoffed. "Mou, Yu! We've been friends for the last hundred years! Don't resort to calling me childish names now," Lavi mocked good-naturedly.

"Grrr, don't call me by my name!" Kanda growled.

"Can you learn to loosen up? You scare people away easily with those looks," the redhead werewolf quirked as he ducked an incoming fist. "Shut up or I'll cut that tongue out!" Kanda snapped. "Easy now, who's the werewolf here?" Lavi laughed. The two continued their one-sided argument, one-sided conversation as they walked on.

* * *

"Okay…The sun has fallen. Are you ready, lad?" Tyki asked quietly. Allen nodded, a dagger tucked into one of his boots. "Remember, if we get spotted I stay behind. You have to run for the portal," The twelve year old insisted. Tyki smiled apologetically at the youth, patting his head softly. "Ya know, Allen? You don't have to do this. You're on neutral side, and nobody asks you questions because you're Cross's only student. But if you keep helping us, the sides will think that you're siding with the vampires. It won't do well for you and your gathering of the neutral."

Allen nodded, showing that he understood. "But Tyki…Even if I stand in between of the war, you are still my family. I will answer to your calls if you all need me. And you all understand that I can be your enemy on any given occasion should I be hired by the opposition." "Well…If you say so. Let's move," Tyki ordered, and the pair stealthily crept towards the large building there. "Strange…No wards…" The taller man mused. Holding Allen's hand in one, he placed the other palm on the wall and phased the both of them through.

"According to Timcanpy's records…The room should be northwards and at the third corridor of this path turn right," Allen informed. Slowly and surely, the duo reached the room. Allen had been extremely puzzled by the lack of guards. One would think that they would fiercely watch over their precious treasure. He was afraid there was a trap that lay in waiting. "I've got it," Tyki stated, holding up the box. At that moment, a voice called out. "Who's there?!"

Two people stood at the doorway. Having planned for this situation, Tyki pushed Allen hard at the two running towards them while he escaped. The dark skinned man mouthed an apology to Allen before phasing through the wall.

Lavi and Kanda were shocked to find intruders in the room where the delivered Innocence was supposedly kept. A man and a boy were standing there, the boy looking surprised as the man pushed him out of the way and made his escape.

The bandanna flew off from the momentum of being shoved. Kanda did not realize a gasp of awe escape him as lengthy locks of white shone nearly silver in front of him beneath the moon's light from the central vent of the ceiling. The petite body hurtled backwards right into him and they both crashed to the floor. "Yu, are you okay?!" Lavi yelled. "Ugh…" Kanda propped himself up and found large, expressive liquid platinum pools glittering at him.

"U-Um…If you don't mind, can you get off me please?" The young stranger asked meekly.

Kanda stood up immediately and pulled him to his feet. "Who're you? How did you get in? Were you with that thief?" Lavi bombarded him with questions. Allen shrank back a bit. "My name is Allen Walker. I'm here because I was going to visit General Yeegar, and I was just shoved away by the thief. I'm a pro at getting lost…I just wandered into this room when you both came." Lavi looked closer at Allen. The red mark on his face seemed to glint ominously. "…You're an Immortal, aren't you? I thought you were a normal human."

Allen nodded. "Yes, I heard that General Yeegar was visiting this place, so I've come to pay him a visit on behalf of my Master, General Cross." Lavi and Kanda both perked at the name of Cross. "You're General Cross' student?" Kanda asked sceptically. "I've heard of you before, but whoa…The rumours are rather true! White hair, scar over the eye, cute face, petite girl," Lavi chirped, circling him. "Uhm…But I'm a guy," Allen corrected the redhead.

Lavi paused at his slip-up. "Ah…Well, you did look girlish there, so I was mistaken. My bad."

"Aren't you worried? The thief must be getting away at this very moment," Allen asked, feigning concern. "It's okay, if he took it from the security room, then he's got the fake ones. We were anticipating an attack," Lavi informed. "That's amazing insight," Allen chirped with a smile. "Oi, how can we be sure that you're really Cross' student?" Kanda suddenly interrupted.

"Ah, come here, Timcanpy," Allen called. The little golden ball landed on Allen's palm, seeming to be cuddling against his master's hand. "Whoa…Even I've never seen a sentient Golem before! There's no doubt, only General Cross is known worldwide to have a sentient Golem!" Lavi muttered in amazement, poking Timcanpy lightly. In return, Timcanpy snapped at his fingers. "Oh dear…Timcanpy doesn't like being prodded. Isn't that right?" Allen asked; which Timcanpy kissed its master's cheek as an answer.

"…Do you still want to meet General Yeegar?" Kanda asked stiffly.

"Yes, I would like that very much. Unless, he is resting?" Allen questioned uncertainly. "Nah, at this time he should be having a late supper. He doesn't really sleep you know, General Yeegar. Years of battle have him on the alert," Lavi stated, leading the way down to the kitchen. Yeegar looked up to see who could be up in this hour of the night when his face broke into a wide smile. "Allen, it's been quite some time! About a year ago, was it?" The old general greeted them and pulled Allen into a hearty hug.

Allen returned the hug with a refreshed grin. "Yes, I missed you, sir." "Does Cross still make you pay his debts?" Yeegar asked with a hint of humour in his eyes. Allen stiffened, and his shoulders sagged. "Unfortunately, sir, I'd have to say yes to that question…" "Would you like to assist me in making supper?" Yeegar questioned kindly. "Of course, sir!" Allen replied in enthusiasm. Kanda could not help but watch the small child totter back and forth the kitchen like a seasoned cook helping the general with preparing supper. In his long years as an Immortal, he had never seen such a beautiful child, human or not. Immortals were beings once human and mortal, but were bound to eternity due to one reason or another. He could see that this boy had been cursed into being an Immortal.

Cold hearted as he may be, Kanda felt a slight pity for this boy named Allen Walker, to be forever trapped in a child's body. For a moment, Allen looked up and their eyes connected. Long eyelashes frame the round soft silver eyes, strands of milky white crowning the petite face. He smiled at Kanda. Then the connection broke off, as though it never happened. The Japanese was taken aback by the brilliance given just with a simple curl upwards of the lips. It was…radiant. Nobody got a word in afterwards because supper was served.

"Allen, your cooking is great!!" Lavi praised, asking for seconds. "Ah, I don't really think so. I'm just used to it," Allen bashfully answered. "I guess you cook for General Cross during your travels?" A soft spoken girl named Rou Fa asked. "Yes, I do," the young boy nodded. "Kanda, after dinner please escort Allen to one of the spare guest rooms," Yeegar requested. Kanda nodded. He would not question this general's orders. After cleaning the dishes, the white haired child dutifully followed after Kanda to his room for the night.

The soft taps of boots against the marble floor was the only sound that accompanied them in their silence. Kanda couldn't understand his growing fixation with Allen. He had not taken his eyes off the small one even once. "…Kanda?" Kanda's head snapped up at being called. "Um…You just spaced out," Allen pointed out. Kanda had to crouch down to come face to face with him. Both his hands came up to cup Allen's cheeks.

Allen didn't know what to think when Kanda just pulled him close and kissed him. He went stiff the moment a pair of rough lips touched his own, pushing against him with a pent-up hunger that was evident from the intensity of Kanda's kiss. The elder Immortal was so drawn by the softness of Allen's lips; he forgot that he was dealing with a mere child. A lust that was absolutely an unspeakable sin before someone at such a young age grew within him, as he spared no mercy in plundering the virgin lips of the child he had pressed against his much larger body. Allen writhed and struggled in Kanda's grasp, an inaudible gasp escaping him when Kanda's tongue slipped into his mouth, uninvited.

Having remained in a child form for as long as he could remember, Allen had forgotten the intimacy that could exist between two individuals. Fingers clenching the broad shoulders tightly, Allen fell into the lull of old familiarity, slowly relenting to the blatant deed of the taller one before him. Too much time he had spent being looked upon as a child, and treated so. This Immortal before him was willing to lavish upon him a fervour that was forbidden for someone of his supposed age, when he was actually nearing centuries old from his curse.

Kanda moved with caution over foreign territory, tongue slowly tracing and memorizing every ridge of solid enamel and every bit of suppleness of the flesh he tasted. Sweetness was a loathe of Kanda, but the honey-like taste with the smooth texture of milk seemed to cling onto his taste buds and he was willing to plunge deeper and drown in the intoxicating flavour of sin. Breathing growing short, Allen finally pulled away from Kanda, panting for air as his silver-grey eyes bore into the deep darkness of Kanda's. Passion and obsession has never been a master of Allen, but right now Allen desired this man before him more than anything. And Kanda finally understood what had pulled him to Allen. This child in itself was an essence of innocence, something he had lost a long time ago, and never thought to seek again.

The small pink lips were bruised from the sweet abuse it received, and if Kanda was ever hesitant to kiss Allen again, it was erased by the look of need in Allen's gaze. Before he knew it, his hands once on Allen's cheeks were now wrapped firmly around his waist and back. To him, who had lived more than three centuries, Allen was only a child who had recently become a creature that would cease to age, but…Possessiveness overtook Kanda. He wanted to keep this boy to himself, train him the ways of an Immortal, and teach Allen to become a lover to him, even if he looked the child that he was. This was how strongly Kanda felt for the petite one within the confines of his arms. Kanda lowered his lips to Allen's, wanting to kiss him again.

"Yu!!"

* * *

This is my first DGM AU ficlet. Below is the list of creatures soon to be commonly found in

Vampire (The Noah Clan)  
They are bloodsuckers, and unlike myths are able to walk in the sun, eat garlic, unafraid of crosses, etc, but these rules apply only to the pureblood vampires. The Noah Clan is the only clan of pureblood vampires in which they are able to go on long without drinking blood. Lesser vampires mostly populate the earth and they create more by 'blooding' humans. The Noah Clan has no need to do that because they have the ability to procreate unlike the lesser vampires.

Lycan (Lavi)  
Werewolves of the most advanced form, they have no need to transform and can control the urges brought on by the full moon. These werewolves were born under special circumstances, fulfilling the astrological signs that signifies their powers. Common werewolves are created by the bites of these pure werewolves, better known as Lycans.

Immortal (Allen, Kanda)  
A mortal released from the constrict of time, but also doomed to forever wander for eternity. They only can become Immortal under two circumstances. One in which a mortal had been cursed. Two, where a mortal's emotions overpower his/her will to live.

Demon (Skin/half, Lero, Chomesuke/Sachiko, Timcanpy/half)  
Demons come in many variations, but the general grouping of trait is that they are born with inherent magical abilities and need no form of incantation or medium to use magic. Demons are the most common type of creature to roam the earth, more so than vampires and lycans. However, demon blood contains magic that may be 'allergic' to other forms of natural magic, so it is rare to find demon crossbreeds that are not half human, humans being without magic in their blood.

Undead (Lenalee)  
The undead are creatures that have returned from beyond the grave. Although vampires are supposedly classified as a type of undead, they are different because they need blood to survive. These do not need anything to continue existing. The undead are born through five ways:

When one has sold his soul, but body and mind remains though he is dead. These are rational undead who are capable of coherent thoughts, but not emotions. Another is when a necromancer revives them. These are controlled by the master who calls them back. Rogue undead are ones that wake because of a myriad of reasons, being exposed to a high amount of magic being one. These are dangerous because they operate solely on instincts and cannot think.

The fourth way is when the living's feelings of wanting to live is so strong, even when they die without realizing it; their emotions tie their souls down to their bodies. They will rise, having all the fundamentals for a human being except life. If they cannot find the reason they want to live for within a set amount of time, they will die once the bond connecting their soul and body 'expire'. Lenalee is one such undead. The fifth is the Akuma, and the most vile form of undead. They are enemies to all creatures. More on Akuma will be described in future chapters.

Golem (Timcanpy)  
Golems are creatures that are able to connect to each other to communicate, making them the most common creatures used as a tool. They have no needs of anything and are incapable of thought. However, when a golem has reached a certain age, it will evolve to be a sentient golem, which grows instinctive feelings and are much more smarter than ordinary golems. These golems are extremely rare, Timcanpy being one such golem.

Please review, because I'd like to know how this has turned out, thank you!


	2. A Thief Of Heart

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**A Thief of Heart**

Lavi was running up towards them, looking extremely alarmed. Allen for a moment entertained the possibility that he had seen them, but that was not the case. "The Innocence are stolen! The real ones!" Lavi exclaimed once more. "What?!" In his haste to stand, Kanda scooped Allen into his arms and carried him as Lavi approached closer. Lavi, while not showing it was shocked to see Kanda carrying a child. To his knowledge of Kanda, the Japanese was rather uncouth with people around him, and though Lavi was Kanda's best friend he certainly could hardly imagine Kanda being affable to a child.

"How did it happen?" Allen's voice came between the two men. "The Innocence were supposed to be in General Yeegar's possession, but when he went to check they were all gone! There had been no signs of break-in," Lavi informed. "What about the wards?" Kanda asked, hands tightly secured around Allen's body as Allen's hands clutched at his shirt. "The wards didn't react. It means someone from inside did this," the redhead answered. "…It could be a shapeshifter," the petite boy suggested. Lavi looked thoughtful. "They're rare…But it's possible. Anyway, let's go the main hall. Everyone is gathered there."

Kanda and Lavi began their walk, Allen seemingly uncomfortable being carried like a child. "A-Ano…I can walk, Kanda," he said softly, peering up at Kanda from the bangs that shaded his eyes. Kanda just growled and ignored him. "Mou, Yu, since when did you become a caretaker? Allen already says he can walk," Lavi chirped. "Hn, I'm not about to listen to the words of a moyashi," Kanda answered. "Moya?! Excuse me, but my name is Allen!" The white haired child pouted. It was a commotion once they arrived at the hall.

Everyone was apparently in a panic. "I apologize for my carelessness," General Yeegar bowed to everyone in deep regret. "No, it's not your fault!" "Yeah, somebody must've tricked us!" All the protests showed how much they all adored General Yeegar. "But…Now what do we do?" One of them asked. "It's obviously the work of the vampires!" Another shouted. "Yeah, the sneaky bastards! They must've sent someone in to steal it!" "We have to get back at them!!" Kanda noticed the slight grit of Allen's teeth.

"Stop it!!"

Everyone turned to look at Allen. Allen was angry, and to Kanda, the young child looked like a wrathful goddess. His liquid silver eyes hardened into the glint of a sharp blade, brows furrowed with fury and mouth curled with slight disgust. "How dare you…How dare you all condemn the vampires and insult them? Have you no shame to slur them behind their backs? You only humiliate yourselves with such degrading actions!" His words struck anger in the hearts of many, and shame in only few, for who would listen to the words of a child?

"Who are you to say anything, brat?!"

"I think the sensible words of a brat fares far better than the angry words of a fool," Allen coolly answered.

"What?! You insolent little!" The person's fist was raised, ready to hit Allen. Allen faced the threat unflinchingly, but two people stopped him before he managed to. Kanda's Mugen was drawn, the tip lightly resting on his neck while Lavi held his wrist tightly. "You'd be causing us a crisis if you hit him," Lavi warned. "Do you have no idea who this boy is?" Yeegar sternly questioned the man. "N-No…"

"He is Allen Walker, the third ranked out of the five generals of the neutral side. Hurting him means making enemies out of the neutrals," Lavi answered for Yeegar. Kanda was rather surprised by this piece of information. He had thought Allen to be only slightly older than twelve, being a recent Immortal. But it seems that he was far older than Kanda deemed. "You mean the White Clown?!" "No, the White Devil!" Kanda snorted loudly at the comment, causing everyone to focus on him. "Heh, devil my foot."

For Kanda, how can one as pure as Allen be called a devil? Allen however, thought otherwise. He was offended by the mere thought that Kanda judged him quickly. He yanked Kanda down by his hair, muttering angrily into his ear, "You know nothing about me." A thrill ran down Kanda's spine. The silent ferocity made Allen's fair cheeks flush, and his eyes gleam passionately. His indignant expression made him exquisite. "I'll make sure to know better," Kanda whispered in return, causing Allen to go a shade darker.

"You foolish student."

A hand from behind Kanda reached out and yanked Allen easily out of his grasp. Allen gasped slightly out of shock. He hung like a rag doll above the ground helplessly from the grip of a tall red haired man, whose half his face had been masked. Kanda was taken aback by the stranger, at how he simply approached Kanda without being noticed. "Master!" Allen declared loudly. The infamous Cross Marian looked apathetically at his tiny student. "You've been preaching again to ears that won't listen. Didn't I tell you it was useless?" Allen blushed from mortification, and it made Kanda feel jealous somehow of the masked general for eliciting such a reaction out of the small one.

"I-I'm sorry, I just lost control of my speech…" Allen apologized for his seemingly disgraceful conduct, though he had done nothing wrong.

"I'm here to collect my idiot of a student. I heard he's been causing you trouble," Cross regarded Yeegar simply. "No, I think it's been quite a pleasure for us, especially Kanda I think," Yeegar merrily stated. Kanda growled at being mentioned and snatched Allen out of Cross's grasp. "I want a word with him." Before anyone else managed to say a thing, Kanda stalked off with a protesting Allen in his arms. "Who the hell is that prissy swordsman?" Cross asked. "Ah, he's Kanda Yu. An Immortal who works on our side. Excellent fighter he is, but rather careless in the affairs of the heart," Yeegar answered with a smile.

"Wait a moment, Kanda! Where are you taking me?!" Allen demanded. "Be quiet, moyashi," Kanda curtly answered as he swung the door open and slammed it shut behind them. "No, I have to get back to Master! He'll be angry later if I leave just..." "You talk too much." Kanda crushed his lips against Allen's in an abrupt kiss. Allen was pushed down onto the bed, trapped in Kanda's embrace. Allen attempted to push him away, but Kanda effortlessly pinned both his arms above his head.

"S-Stop…"

Allen weakly protested, but Kanda simply forced his way into his mouth, deeply addicted to Allen's taste. Any other dissent that came from Allen was extinguished by the strong passion that came from Kanda, who licked his lower lip enticingly before sucking on it. Allen gasped at the sudden scent of jasmine that invaded his personal space, Kanda's long hair pooling around his face as the Japanese ravished his lips in a manner no adult would do to a child.

Finally, Kanda pulled away to allow Allen to breath. Allen glared at the older man. "Why must you force me?" Kanda suddenly smirked, delighted in the fury that decorated the child's face. "Be angry at me. It makes you beautiful." "Are you mad? No boy would be happy at being called beautiful," Allen answered huffily, refusing to look at Kanda. Kanda, annoyed by the defiance, forced Allen to face him. "Look at me. Pay attention to me." "Why…Why must you hound me like this? You…are special, and different from others. But…I can't understand why…" Allen paused in his speech, not knowing how to convey his confusion to the taller man.

Kanda stroked the silky strands of white softly. "You've already said it, moyashi. You are special and different from others to me. Your very presence demands me to give you my undivided attention." Allen blushed softly but his mouth turned into an incensed pout. "Moyashi? I already told you that my name is" Before he managed to finish his sentence, Kanda kissed him again. "K-Kan…" Allen didn't stop Kanda's tongue from entering his mouth. Kanda felt a sense of elation to be able to drown himself in that comforting scent of lavender and the rich milky honey essence which he wanted to keep to himself, greedy and selfish that he is.

He however was met with opposition from Allen, who wouldn't give in without a fight. Their tongues pushed against each other, trying to conquer each their own territory. Kanda won, and trailing Allen's sweetness pitched down to the deep confines of his throat. Abrupt in the beginning he was, now slowly suckling on the succulent lips that were ripe for his plucking. The tenderness of Allen's cheeks was felt under the tips of his fingers as he caressed them in his light grip. This delicately performed ritual of pursuing the sanctified virtue of a child's lips was a sacrilegious act in conflict with the sacred purpose of claiming something the Immortal believed was rightfully his.

Their bodies sank further into the bed, Kanda resting on his elbows and knees so as not to crush Allen with his weight. Allen was defenceless and trapped underneath this man who took whatever he so desired from him without asking, but Allen felt no despise to him for doing so. Perhaps, this was an inner need of his to be wanted in such a manner. Their saliva mixed and left a trail in its wake as their lips break their union. Allen gazed at Kanda with half-lidded eyes in doubt, and had obviously not realized how erotic he seemed to Kanda at that very moment.

"Be mine."

Platinum eyes widened in shock as those words left the lips of the man above him. "W-What…?" Kanda's hands were on either side of Allen's head, as he looked down upon the little boy underneath him, even in his infantile moments of doubt, exuded an aura of sensual maturity that was somehow befitting his childlike physical form. It was probably because Allen owned an allure in his bodily features that does not belong to a child, Kanda mused. "I know you want me. I know you know that I want you too. Be mine. We will only belong to each other," the Japanese declared, his thumb brushing over the lips made swollen by his exploits.

How audacious was his statement!

How shameless was his proposal!

Yet Allen couldn't help but be attracted to this atrocious offering.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

It seemed that Kanda was not expecting rejection. "Why?" He demanded, not caring if he looked livid to the boy. Allen was also distressed by the decision he was forced to take. "I'm a general of the neutral side, and you a warrior of the lycans. I cannot carry this tryst on in front of others. It will disrupt the fragile balance between the three factions in war. I would be accused of siding with the lycans, and that may cause the vampires to launch a full vendetta against our side. I have my responsibility as a leader. I cannot let that happen. I hope you will be able to understand what I have to do," Allen spoke gently.

Kanda may have crushed something if he had lacked any self control. "So you say because of our positions, this simply cannot be possible?" Allen nodded in a sorrowful way. "Unless…You were to come to our side?" Allen tried not to let on his hope in his voice as he spoke. "That's cannot be done. I have an enemy to hunt among the vampires and it cannot be done if I stand neutral," Kanda answered. Allen felt desperate suddenly; unwilling to let go of this one man who made him feel something he had never experienced before, desire.

"Will you come to the generals' gathering held the next month at Switzerland?"

Kanda allowed himself a small smirk at the request of Allen. It seemed though he was older than anticipated, he had retained some childish qualities in him. It made Allen all the more desirable in his eyes. "Yes, as the escort of General Tiedoll. Shall we meet again there?" The swordsman tempted. Seeing Allen nod in agreement just affirmed Kanda's appraisal of Allen's naïve tendencies. "Then, a parting gift should only be appropriate," Kanda murmured with a hint of enthusiasm. Kanda's tongue darted out to trace Allen's jaw line, who flushed prettily alike an innocent doll with rogue-smudged cheeks.

One of his hands approached cautiously and pulled off the ribbon around Allen's neck, undoing the first two buttons of his pristine white shirt. "Kan…da?" The boy sounded apprehensive but Kanda smirked to himself as he continued kissing Allen gently unlike his rough nature from the chin down to the collarbone, where he suddenly attacked. Allen yelped when he felt Kanda bite, his canine piercing his tender skin. "Kyaa…! K-Kanda!!" The Immortal was pleased with the child's cry of surprise, lapping up the mark he made. "What…You don't like it?" He whispered scandalously. "It'll leave a mark!!" Allen protested, sitting up as soon as Kanda allowed him to.

"That was my purpose. At least…I didn't leave it at an obvious place," Kanda drawled, placing a finger on his neck.

Allen blushed, buttoning his shirt and tying his ribbon with quick precision. "…I have to go now. Master will be angry if I made him wait too long." Kanda frowned. That was something he has to make Allen change. Stop calling General Cross his master. Though he is the general's student, master sounded too manipulative. Too seeped into his thoughts, Kanda had not noticed Allen approaching him. With a swift tug of his hair, Allen got Kanda to face him and he kissed the taller man, taking him by surprise. Kanda flinched when there was a slight pain on his lips, Allen smiling as he let go of the Japanese. "Then it's only fair for me to leave on one you too."

Kanda licked his lips as he watched the child go. It tasted coppery. He smirked. Allen had bitten his lower lip in retaliation. Neither of them had established a relationship; and yet here they were, planning a rendezvous in the cover of darkness like forbidden lovers. Kanda turned and left the corridor outside his room. He would make sure no one got to lay their hands on what belonged to him.

* * *

"You foolish student, I'm sending you back to Tyki's. I heard about this from him," Cross gruffly stated as they boarded the carriage. Allen nodded obediently. Timcanpy flew out from the pocket of Cross's coat. "Have you got it, Timcanpy?" Allen asked quietly. The tiny golem released a soft glow and moments later a tall blonde man sat beside Cross. His golden eyes gleamed as he pointed to his stomach. "It's in here. All eight of them." Cross snorted. "Can you carry Innocence in your stomach in human form, general?" Timcanpy smiled at his title. "Of course I can, Master Cross. I'm not really human after all. Besides, no one will ever know that the second general of the neutrals was the thief. I'm not proud of this though."

"It's only a job. You get paid for it and you've got the license to work as a mercenary available for hire to both sides," Cross replied offhandedly.

"How fast do you want them to be done, Master?" Allen quietly asked his master.

"Before the gathering. They can return it then and ease the tension," the redhead General answered.

"I will be sure to inform Sennen-ojisama then."

* * *

"Allen!!"

The white haired boy found himself swept off his feet in a great bear hug by three different people as soon as he set foot into the Noah mansion. David, Jasdero and Road were all suffocating him. "I'm glad Cross got you out! If not, we figured we'd put some holes into Tyki's body," Road stated in joy. Tyki sniffled in a corner. "I'm sorry…" "Yeah, and what he got were fakes too!" David showed Tyki the middle finger. "Now, let's not all blame Tyki. We both actually had no idea that would happen," Allen defended good-naturedly.

"Allen, you forgive me!!!" Tyki declared in gratitude and added to the people who were crushing Allen. "We covered for your mistakes. I've got the Innocence," Timcanpy stated as the blonde seemingly glided into the hall. "Nii-tan!!" Lero had flew out from the kitchen and barrelled into the tall man. "Lero, I'm just fine," Timcanpy coaxed his half-brother into easing his death grip. "Datte…Datte…!! Going on missions like these are dangerous!! Lero won't know what Lero will do if Nii-tan…If Nii-tan died!!!" Lero wailed. "I won't die easy. I'm a sentient golem, remember?" Timcanpy patted Lero's head comfortingly.

Allen smiled at the display of sibling love between those two. Timcanpy was bizarrely a half shapeshifter, which was rare because golems do not reproduce with other races and shapeshifters would hardly want to mate with a golem. He heard from Timcanpy himself that he had been born with a conscious unlike normal golems, but he lacked control over his transformation powers. But Timcanpy knew that his shapeshifter mother mated with a pumpkin spirit and gave birth to a son, which was Lero. Lero had been taken away the moment he was born, and Timcanpy kept the record of his image like a treasure in his mind, swearing to look for his sibling as soon as he was able to take on a form which was easy to move in.

It was in a bid to find his brother that Timcanpy agreed to serve General Cross. The moment the golden golem laid eyes on the young boy servant of the Earl, Timcanpy knew immediately that Lero was his brother. The shapeshifter magic in their blood resonated so strongly, it was all Timcanpy could do not to crush the small one in his arms. Lero, having grown up with little love as his father sold him as a servant to the Earl was shocked to find out he had a living family who loved him so much that he was willing to traverse the whole world to find him. The both bonded deeper than normal brothers would, having only each other left. It was really a miracle that the half brothers would find each other like this.

Allen suddenly noticed a wistful smile on Lenalee's lips. "Lenalee…Do you miss your brother?" The girl looked up in surprise. "I…I guess I do…Maybe I shouldn't have risen again. It's been over a hundred years that we have separated. If niisan did survive that accident…He would've passed away from old age," Lenalee stated a little sadly. "But then I wouldn't have a pretty doll to play with," Road interrupted. She hugged Lenalee around her waist. "You're not thinking of leaving me, are you Lenalee?" Lenalee smiled. "Of course not. You are the centre of my life now Road. I will never leave you." Though Allen had known them long, he did not know how Road came across Lenalee, nor how Lenalee became the undead she is now. Road just came back one day with a mud-streaked girl in rags. Allen as a gentleman thought it rude to ask. They will tell when time comes.

"Timmu, Lero!!"

Chomesuke glomped them both from the back. "S-Sachiko!!" Lero went a shade pinker. "Again? I already told you to call me Chomesuke," The pretty boy answered. "It may be too long for Lero to remember," Timcanpy teased his little brother. "Nii-tan!" Lero complained. "So, let's call you with Chou. I think that's butterfly in Japanese isn't it? It suits you," Timcanpy replied. "Chou is a nice name, lero! Okay, from today onwards Lero will call you Chou!" Lero stated. Chomesuke smiled. "Now that's a nickname I can accept. I've made some dango! Let's go eat!!" As he ushered the brothers to the dining hall, David turned to the family members with a smirk.

"A hundred and my gun say Tim will give up on Chome for Lero." "Hi hi, me too!" Jasdero supported his twin brother. "A whole month of sweets says Lero will give up instead for Tim," even Skin placed a bet. Tyki mused. "Well…Maybe Chomesuke will give up on both. Fifty," Tyki mused. "Well, I'd place a hundred and fifty that it'll be a three-way relationship," Road challenged. "I'd agree with Road," Lenalee said. "…Hmm, I'd go with the girls. They have an unnatural way of getting this sort of thing correct," Allen stated.

"Aww, man!! You've betrayed us and supported the girls!" David mock groaned.

Everyone laughed good-humouredly. "Now, let's go have some of those sweets Chomesuke made," Skin suggested. As they all walked off, Road tapped Allen on the shoulder.

"Yes, Road?"

"Ne, Allen. Have you been to a garden?"

Allen shook his head.

Road smirked.

"There's a strong jasmine scent on you."

Allen clapped a hand over his collarbone under his shirt, eyeing Road warily.

Road giggled and waved, "Good luck with him."

* * *

My second chapter. I think this chapter is pretty self-explanatory, but I'll put in a bit on the factions and how they operate. We have the lycans, the vampires and the neutrals. They are each governed by five generals, who meet up every three months for a meeting.

Lycans: Winters Sokaro, Cloud Nine, Froi Tiedoll, Kevin Yeegar, final general not yet revealed.

Vampires: Earl, Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, two generals not yet revealed.

Neutrals:  
Cross Marian, Timcanpy (under secret identity), Allen Walker, Mother, Miranda


	3. Of Kittens And Bunnies

Disclaimer:D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Of Kittens and Bunnies**

Allen bit his lips in silent contemplation. Should he tell Road or not?

How in the beginning did she even manage to guess it was a man he met with and not a woman?

Road smirked, as if she read his mind. "It smells masculine, Allen. You've attracted someone dangerous this time." "I'll know how to take care of myself," the white haired boy answered quietly. "I won't comment on this…But Allen…Soon, it'll be more than just your heart he wants," Road warned. Allen stared at the young girl in disbelief. "What do you mean?" Road sighed, and took Allen by the hand, leading him down to her room. "Let's listen. Is he older? How does he look like? Where did you meet him? Was he a good kisser?"

Allen blushed at the mention. "R-Road!! H-How did you know…?!"

The violet haired girl rolled her eyes. "His scent is all over you. You can't expect me to think that you both sat down and had a cup of tea, right? So, do tell me what sort of man he is to even assault a child that way." "I'm not a child and he knows it," Allen answered evenly. "You know I meant your physical body. He has to be very bold to dare touch you in such a way," Road mused. "His name is Kanda Yu, from the lycan's side. He's also an Immortal and he's older…physically at least. I met him just at Ireland's base and I refuse to answer your last question. Does this satisfy you curiosity?"

Road pouted. "That's unfair!! But I can tell he's a good kisser if you let him kiss you," Road purred and laughed at Allen's red face. "W-Well, he's good to look at!!" "Was he good or bad here?" Road pointed at her chest. "He was quite rough, but there is a heart there…One filled with scars, just like mine," Allen quietly said. "I see…Was it something like friends with benefit situation? Since he seems pretty much like you at heart," Road pressed on, ignoring the slight flinch in Allen's expression.

"It is not!! At least…I hope not…"

"Allen, don't forget. He has a reason to be on the lycan side. People choose sides like candies…They choose what they like the most. And I feel for you, because we might meet him on a battlefield. And he should know that you are on the neutral faction. Think about it before you go jumping in, okay? We'll be worried if something bad happens to you."

"After all, you're my favourite playmate," Road suddenly kissed Allen on his cheeks and ran away laughing as Allen spluttered indignantly after her. Sighing at the immaturity of the girl, Allen pressed a hand to the kiss mark underneath his shirt. He could still feel Kanda's hot breath tickling his skin as his lips touched his collarbone, the slight pain when his teeth broke into his tender flesh, the gentle sweep of his tongue comforting the sore mark…Allen's lips pressed into a frustrated sulk. He should not be pining like some naïve lover! He knew this would happen, and that this relationship was nothing of important value as of now…But yet there was this foreign sense of pain in his heart that he was not used to, and Allen happened to dislike it very much.

* * *

"Doushitansa? You look like you're in a good mood" Lavi chirped as he pranced around Kanda, just a little bit out of his reach. Kanda merely growled out a, "What do you mean?" "He means that you're looking brutish when you're probably throwing flowers in your mind. You're always putting on a lousy face when something happy happens," a new presence interrupted them. Kanda glared at the newcomer. "What're you doing here, Daisya?" The bat demon grinned at his fellow escort. "I got a message to be delivered to General Yeegar from our Master. Later I need to meet up with Marie in Paris," Daisya answered casually.

"See ya around, Kanda," He waved as he skipped off.

"So…What made you happy?" Lavi pestered. Kanda stared at him for a while, and finally told him, "I got laid. There, are you happy?" Lavi tripped over his own feet hearing that and went sprawling to the floor. He untangled himself from his long scarf that twisted around his arms and stared up in shock. "You got WHAT?!! Where?! When?! And most importantly, who?!!" Kanda then smirked. "I was only lying. It was amusing to get that reaction out of you." And then Kanda walked off, leaving Lavi to gape at him from the floor. "He…He cracked a joke…Oh my God, the Apocalypse is coming!!"

"It isn't, Lavi. Calm down now."

"Komui! What'cha doing here? No, did you just hear that?!" Lavi asked the tall man in white. Komui smiled a little. "Yes, I did hear that. You should be happy that Kanda has found something to lighten his heart than predicting the end of the world at the slightest change of his stiff behaviour." The redhead grinned at his words. "Well, that's true. Whatever it is, I guess it's okay as long as he's happy. God knows how long Kanda hasn't smiled like that. So what brings you here?" "General Yeegar called for me today. He had something to discuss with me for the upcoming meeting," the Chinese Immortal answered. "You mean the generals' gathering? Who's acting as your escort? Reever?" Lavi asked.

"Un…It's either Reever or Touma. You need to see General Yeegar too, don't you? The neutral faction has decided that you be stationed in the vampire faction next, so you have to report to him before you leave," Komui questioned. Lavi nodded and got to his feet, accompanying Komui down to the command room. "So…Are you okay with being in the vampire's side for the moment?" The man in white asked quietly. "I don't really mind. I am the heir of Bookman, and must act as such. In the truth, I stand with the neutrals. We are the observers of this never-ending war. So nobody on both sides really trusts me enough to include me into their circle," Lavi stated in reply.

"I do think of you as a very precious companion, Lavi," Komui said as he chuckled lightly.

Lavi smiled softly at the general's answer.

"But as a Bookman, Komui, I don't understand why you, as an Immortal would choose to side with the lycans. As far as I know, you have no personal vendetta against the vampires whatsoever. And choosing factions isn't a child's play," Lavi quipped. "I…guess I don't know. I just stopped aging one day, and in the end I drifted until I found myself stuck here. If it was really possible, I would want to join the neutrals," Komui spoke with a slightly regretful tone. "But…That isn't possible, right?" The redhead answered for him.

"I'm already in too deep with the lycans…And I have something of value to me now, so I can't go to any other sides," The bespectacled man answered with a smile. Yes, the department that worked under him was something priceless that he could not let go of now. Reever, Johnny and even Sixty-Five were his companions now…Ever since _her_ death…They both entered the room where General Yeegar awaited them. "Ah, you've arrived General Lee. Good of you to be here too, Lavi. Let's get straight down to business," Yeegar proclaimed with a rather urgent voice.

"You called me so urgently from the labs yesterday, so I rushed. What happened?" Komui questioned.

"The vampires asked of a short meeting with you, and to ensure your safety, General Cross and his student, General Walker has agreed to overlook this meeting. But as a safety precaution, I'd like Lavi to see this through as part of his final service to the lycans before moving to the vampires," The elderly general requested. "Sure, anyway I don't really think the vampires dare do anything to the general while the neutrals are watching," Lavi complied easily. "Then I hope you both can set off as soon as possible. Head to England's train station, and someone from their side will pick you up," Yeegar informed.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Tyki, don't fiddle with your cufflinks too much, or my doll will have to fix your shirt again."

Tyki grinned apologetically. "Ah, sorry. I was just a bit nervous, yanno? I didn't wear a mask or anything that night. Even if it was dark, someone might have recognized me." Road snorted, "And you call yourself a general? Tyki, you should take better care of yourself. None of us are as generous as Allen to pick up after your mess." "But why do we have to ask for the fifth general?" Lenalee questioned curiously. In her years of serving the family, she never asked about the powers that ruled each faction. "You see, the general's rank indicate his overall strength among the rest. Each general may specialize in a field, and the rank is decided when their worth is totalled up. That is to say the fifth general will not pose us much threat," Road explained.

"Excuse me Are you two supposed to pick us up…Vampire generals?"

The moment Tyki's eyes landed on Lavi, his mouth fell open. "Here's a cute one," he spoke without even thinking. Lavi's head snapped into his direction, looking if possible, mildly horrified. "Excuse me? You did NOT just call me cute!" Tyki grinned like a silly guy. "Oh, dear me, where are my manners? Lord Tyki Mikk at your service, feisty one," he lifted Lavi's hand and kissed it. The redhead pulled back his hand quickly, face as red as his hair. "What do you think you're doing?!" "Tyki-san, you're scaring the poor guy," Lenalee chided.

"…Lena…lee…"

That strangely familiar yet foreign voice sent jolts through the body of the beautiful undead. Lenalee slowly turned around and came face to face with someone she thought she would never see again. "Komui…niisan…" In an instant Komui swept the girl into his arms, holding her tightly. "How can this be? I thought…I thought I lost you so many years ago…" Lenalee was close to tears. "I thought that you were gone, niisan…When I woke up, and you were nowhere to be seen…" Road looked a little annoyed, and tugged at the hem of Lenalee's blouse. "Stop hugging him, Lenalee. I don't like him." "Now Road, it's a reunion your doll had been longing for. You shouldn't go interrupting like that," Tyki softly chided and gently pried Road away from Lenalee.

"I'll be going ahead with Road and spitfire eye-patch first. When you both are done talking, bring him up to the house, okay?" Tyki stated, one hand holding Road and the other clamped firmly on Lavi's wrist. "Who are you calling spitfire eye-patch?! The name's Lavi!!" Lavi growled as he got pulled along. Tyki grinned in return. "Ah, so I know your name now" Lavi gaped. "You…You tricked me!!!"

The two siblings looked at each other without saying a word as the trio left. Finally, Komui spoke. "How is it that you are still alive…? I thought that accident killed you…" Lenalee smiled in sorrow. She took Komui's hand and clasped it over her wrist. The Immortal's eyes widened in shock. "No pulse…" Suddenly, it all became too clear. "I did die, niisan…But it never occurred to me that I could die. When my eyes opened, my first thought was to find you. But I never did…" Komui hugged her again, feeling regret and pain in his heart.

"When the coach fell down the cliff…I didn't think….I didn't even hope that you would be alive…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you…"

"Niisan…How did you become the general of the lycans?"

Lenalee's violet eyes looked into her brother's dark ones hidden by the lenses of his spectacles. "It was the despair of losing you, Lenalee. I just couldn't care anymore with my own life. The lycans took me in for my knowledge. And it was just what I did for the rest of the years that you weren't there…Research and work until now." Lenalee caressed Komui's cheeks. This being who does not age, and never will…Was her brother. The brother she thought she had lost in the freak accident they had over a century ago. Where he was able to escape, while she had plunged down the valley with their ride…

"Don't frown like that. I never blamed you for not coming for me. No one should've been able to survive that fall."

Komui took hold of her hands abruptly. "Come with me, Lenalee! We can be together again!! Just like the old days!" Lenalee stared at him.

"Why did you stop me, Tyki?" Road huffed. Tyki smiled. "You gotta trust your dolly dearest, don't you? She's going to choose you, trust me."

"I'm sorry, niisan…I can't."

"No one can take Lenalee from me, ever," the small girl declared coldly.

"Why…not?"

Lenalee smiled. "I've already chosen another as my Life Patron…And I will not leave her. I will give anything up for her." Komui knew then, she was talking about Road Kamelot. "I…see…But…Please keep safe…Even though we are apart; I am still your brother. I only wish for you to be safe and happy," he spoke with a slight tinge of regret. "Then let's go. It's not good to keep them waiting…"

* * *

"So…What's a bunny boy like you doing here?"

"Bunny? BUNNY?!! I'm a lycan, goddamnit!! A wolf!!!"

Tyki grinned. "Really? But I think I'm more of a WOLF than you…" Lavi felt shivers running down his spine as he had this unshakable feeling that he was being mentally undressed in the vampire lord's mind. "Ack, protect me missy!!" Lavi ducked behind Road, who looked amused at the situation. "Well, well, does the orange little bunny look tasty to our Lord Mikk now? You're a sweet one cupcake, but I only look after my doll," Road stated as she stepped aside.

"Like I said, I'm not a bunny!!" Lavi exclaimed, feeling much more threatened of his body than his life. He's still a virgin, mind you!!! And Lavi read once that virgin blood tasted better than any other blood…He swallowed. Hard. "Hey, when did you bring that wild hare home?" Someone else spoke, while another added. "Hi hi, the hare looks yummy! Where did you find him?" "No, not hare! I'm a lycan you blind vampires!!! And I do NOT look tasty or yummy in any way! I'm not edible!! I'm a wild wolf!!" Lavi yelled, putting a large space between him and Tyki.

The twins looked at each other and started laughing. "Oh God, did you hear that?! I think I'm gonna die from all the laughing!!" David gasped in the midst of it. "Yeah!! My sides are splitting, hihi!" Jasdero agreed with his twin brother. "What's so funny?!" Lavi demanded indignantly. This was the first time he felt so insulted and embarrassed at the same time. Usually he was the one doing the teasing! David wiped the tears out of his eyes. "We know for a fact that Tyki never chooses someone he can't dominate, so he's more likely to be the wild wolf than you." "Hihihi, so you're the little bunny that's going to warm his bed!" Jasdero concluded.

Lavi went speechless and his whole face was set on fire. "Come on, bunny boy, I'm sure you won't find me a turnoff in bed. I'd probably keep you awake all night." With that, Tyki winked at the blushing lycan. "Whu…Eh…Huh…" Lavi couldn't even find it in himself to form coherent sentences anymore.

"What's the entire ruckus?"

"Allen!!" To the snow haired boy's surprise, Lavi carried him in a big hug. "What're you doing here? I thought you are with the lycans…Uhm…I never got to know your name," Allen apologetically asked. "It's Lavi! Please get these perverts away from me!!" Lavi begged. "Allen, hand him over if you know what sweets I can offer you…" Tyki purred coming closer to the duo. In his panic, Lavi held Allen up between him and all the vampires.

"Don't move! I have a cute chibi and I'm not afraid to use it!"

They all burst into laughter again. "Who is a chibi?!" Allen squeaked indignantly. "Guys, what are you all still doing out here?" Lenalee had arrived with Komui. "Lenalee!" Road glomped the taller girl. "Right, it is sad, but we must be getting back to business. Please, do come in to our humble abode," Tyki welcomed. Everyone then filed into the dining hall. "We have received a request of meeting, so I wonder what the matter may be," Komui asked, slight curiosity tingeing his voice. "Nothing worth long talk. We have something we direly need to return to the lycans," Road stated and signalled to Lero, who was standing in the corner of the room.

The orange haired boy brought up to the bespectacled man a closed box. Komui was shocked when he found the supposedly missing Innocence in the box. "This is…" "We recovered them and since it is duly noted by General Walker that these do not belong to us, we believe the best course of action was to return them to you. If we had called for another general, we think they would jump to conclusions about us being thieves," Tyki drawled. Komui wordlessly accepted the box, puzzled that they would return the Innocence. He was pretty sure himself that the vampires were the culprits…Perhaps done without the approval of their higher-ups…?

"Well then…Thank you for the assistance. I'm sure we all will greatly appreciate it," Komui stated respectfully.

"Oh, by the way where is the apprentice of the Bookman? I heard that General Yeegar was sending him over today," Allen asked. "Ah, that's me Allen" Lavi chirped snuggling the little boy in his arms. "Lavi? So you're the fool of a student Bookman keeps mentioning!" Allen exclaimed, causing Lavi to choke on the cookie he was nibbling. "W-What?! So that's what that old Panda calls me, eh?" "General Lee, since you are carrying precious cargo, my Master will escort you home. Lavi will be staying with them from now on," Allen replied to Komui. "Please show him out, Lero."

As Komui and Lero left the dining hall, Lavi's eyes opened into the size of saucers. "T-Them…?" Tyki grinned. "This is much better than I expected! You're very welcome to stay in my room." "Gaaaaahhhhh!! S-Stay away from me, you verbal harasser!!! I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you come within fifteen feet of me!" Lavi shouted, scuttling backwards. He let go of Allen in the process when he bumped into something solid. He looked up and 'eeped' when he saw the burly face of Skin Bolic.

"…Chocolate Easter eggs…"

"How many times do I need to remind you all, I'm NOT a bunny?!!"

"Good man, catch him for me," Tyki quipped. Skin then had Lavi in a death grip. Lavi freaked.

"Let me go!! Don't come any closer! Allen, save me!!"

Allen smiled. "Well…No. You called me a chibi just now, so this is your 'reward'. Besides, I know Tyki well enough to know that he wouldn't make you his mate by the first night," Allen added to further scare Lavi. "M…Mate…? That's it; I'm not going to stay here!!! Get me outta here!!"

* * *

"Did you have fun?"

Komui balefully glared at the vampire sitting opposite of him. Cross smirked at the discontented expression on the Chinese Immortal. "You knew, didn't you…? You knew Lenalee was with them from the very beginning," Komui hissed. "I wonder," The redhead general replied vaguely. "Why…Why didn't you tell me earlier? You knew that I despaired over losing her. You knew and yet you never ever told me. Why?" Komui demanded, the atmosphere in the coach nearly suffocating.

The next moment, Cross was pinning him down on the plush cushion of the coach. "Because that way…You'll look only at me. You will only need me, and no one else." "You impossible…" Komui was cut off when Cross pressed his lips onto his own, full with irrepressible desire and selfishness. "StoCross…!!" Komui protested, trying to push the taller man off him. The semi-masked general forced his tongue through the soft lips, taking pleasure in subduing the struggling Immortal. Either he gave up or he consented, but Komui stopped resisting to Cross's advances and willingly accepted the aggressive kisses he offered.

Cross frowned at the man pinned beneath him. "I thought you'd fight back even more." Komui stared back at him. "And give you the satisfaction of taking my body? I think not." Smirking, Cross licked Komui's neck. "But you know that I like you being submissive even more, don't you?" "Because you're an incorrigible bastard," Komui answered a little breathlessly. "Good to see that you know. Stay over at my place for the night," Cross ordered as he took off Komui's glasses. "You better have purified water prepared," the Chinese man muttered.

"Anything for my goddess."

Cross's bared fangs bit down on Komui's neck.

* * *

"Lenalee"

Said girl barely had time to avoid Road as the smaller girl threw her arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. "Yes, Road. Do you need something?" "What did you say to your poor brother that he would leave without taking you?" Road purred. Lenalee laid a gentle hand on her head. "I told him that I chose you." "…Are you sure you would not regret leaving your brother like that?" The vampire asked quietly. "I won't. I have sworn that I would never leave you, and this has been my home for so long now. Do you remember how we first met?" The undead asked with a smile. "That is something I will never forget, Lenalee…" Road whispered with genuine joy.

"_Why did I have to come look at this place? Sennen-ojiisan could've sent Skin to do this dirty job…" Road grumbled. Six months ago, there was a supposed accident here in their territory, and so she was assigned to scope out the damage, and if there were any unwanted 'people' lurking in the area. "Nii…san…" The unfamiliar voice caused Road to turn around and fall into a defensive stance. Behind her was a girl. She was taller and older than her physically. Her long hair was knotted and unkempt. Her whole body was streaked with mud and dirt while she was wearing clothes with numerous tears and bloodstains on it._

"_An undead huh…Type four too…" _

_Road sighed. An undead type four was the hardest to deal with because they had emotions and were capable of thinking, but never once considered death as the end of the road. By the looks of it, this girl was reaching her limit. Whatever she was looking for, it wasn't there. Her Life Term was going to come to an end shortly. 'Maybe I should just end her misery…' Road however stopped short when the girl looked up at her. The violet eyes dulled by monotony attracted the vampire general. She could tell that if life were to get back into those eyes, it would outshine any other one's eyes. Those eyes were exquisite diamonds._

"_What's your name?"_

"…_Lenalee…Lee…"_

"_Be my doll, youngling. I'm sure you are very pretty behind all that dirt. After all, you don't want to die again, do you?"_

_Lenalee looked at the outstretched hand which Road offered. Without hesitation, she took it._

"Nothing is going to pull us apart, ne Lenalee? We are forever…only for each other," Road whispered against her lips. "That's right, Road. Only the both of us in this eternity…" Lenalee answered slowly.

And she kissed her child of a master.

* * *

The structure of power in the three factions:

Lycans  
General-Warrior/Escort-Raiders-Hermits-Peons

**Warrior/Escort**  
This is the rank of specialised fighters, especially those who hold the Innocence and those who are directly recruited by the generals. Escorts are the warriors who have been chosen as the General's special unit. Escorts here include Kanda, Marie, Daisya, Suman. Warriors are currently unavailable.

**Raiders**  
Another rank of fighters, these are lower than Warriors in power and authority. They are the more mobile units running various smaller missions. Toma is here.

**Hermits**  
A cruder title for their researchers, and also the intelligence that supports the faction. Their task is to think and find ways to make use of science to help them. Komui is the one in charge of this department. Members of this rank are Reever, Johnny and Sixty Five.

**Peons **  
Peons are the rank of those who are generally are the members of the faction, but not included in any of the ranks above. They are included in the maintenance of the bases, and general assistance. Jeryy is one such member.

Vampires  
General-Chevalier-Strongholds-Wisdoms-Ravens

**Chevalier**  
Chevalier is 'knight' in French. They are a special unit whose ranks are very important and their authority is second only to the generals. There is only one Chevalier that serves each General. Road's Chevalier is Lenalee, Tyki's Chevalier is Skin. The twins Jasdevi are also part Chevalier. A Chevalier's function is to protect the general and they are able to command other units, but they are not able to cover any other of the general's authority scope, such as taking part in general gatherings in the general's place.

**Strongholds**  
Their fighting unit who goes on missions that mainly involve muscle power. They are ordered to do jobs that includes fighting, or possible melee. One of them is Chomesuke.

**Wisdoms**  
Their function is generally the same with Hermits, but instead of science, they consist of witches and warlocks and magic is their core focus.

**Ravens**  
The are the unit who goes on reconnaissance and intelligence units. They collect information at the risks of their lives and therefore, the most expendable unit because they are trained to die before revealing any information. Lero is under this unit.

Neutrals  
General-Sword/Shield-Körperlich-Mente-Finders

**Sword/Shield**  
They are the escorts and also personal assistants of the generals. They are needed to be constantly by the side of their general, unlike Escorts or Chevalier, but their authority is equal of the general, and should a general be unavailable, they are the ones to make decisions in their place. Swords and Shields have the same functions, but different capabilities. Swords are more used in fighting and aggressive combat while Shields are experts of defence and often choose to hold their ground than to fight back, making them more of protectors than fighters. Mahoja is the Shield of Mother.

**Körperlich**  
This word is German for ' Physical'. As the name indicates, their function is similar to Strongholds.

**Mente**  
Mente is Spanish for 'Mind'. Their function is the same to Hermits and Wisdoms, but their researches focus on both science and magic, but this is extremely dangerous and has been criticised by both sides.

**Finders**  
A Finder is pretty self-explanatory to the fans of DGM, no?


	4. Sinful Urges

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Sinful Urges**

Kanda was irritated. Extremely irritated.

Because Daisya would not stop yapping into his ears. Even Marie looked slightly annoyed as the bat demon continued talking about his missions to other places. "Can you just shut up?" Kanda snapped. The Japanese Immortal really regretted the moment their General ordered his three warriors to go greet General Lee from Denmark. It seemed that the general had stayed the night at one of General Cross's mansions. With the gathering just a week later, they needed him to be back at the headquarters soon.

Denmark was a land of neutrality, and thus no fighting was allowed on the grounds between the lycan faction and the vampire faction. They should just greet him, and greet him fast. Anything to get away from Daisya. "Come on, doesn't this forest sound too quiet? I was just trying to make things brighter," Daisya mumbled. Kanda stopped short. "…Something is wrong with this forest." "Not even the sounds of creatures that normally inhabit a forest," Marie reported.

"What? Then what is that big bear-like thing I see ahead?"

Daisya pointed out the looming creature, which was indeed a bear, but it had glowing red eyes. The bear stared at them and roared. Kanda groaned. "What did you do now, Daisya?" "Hey, how come I'm blamed for everything?" The short demon squawked. "The bear does not look normal. It seems enraged by something," The tallest of the trio noted. Before they knew it, red eyes appear in the shadows around them. "This does not look good!!" Daisya yelled, getting Charity Bell ready.

"It's your fault for talking so much!!" Kanda yelled.

* * *

"Na Allen, what are we doing in Denmark again??" Lavi quipped.

"Ehmm…Quite frankly, I have no idea…The twins just hired me to come along," Allen pointed to Jasdevi, who were giggling along as they walked together. "We thought you'd be bored, sitting around doing nothing but supervisory work all the time, so we thought to hire you as a bodyguard to get ya out of that routine!" David stated. "Hihi, I thought it up! I'm clever, right David?" Jasdero squealed childishly. "Yes, you are Jasdero! You're my twin after all!" David agreed and gave each other a noogie.

"You know that Timcanpy is going to kill me when he finds out I've been hired to slack off, don't you?"

"Heh, he won't know if nobody tells, right?" David snorted.

"This is so going into my Bookman record," Lavi stated gleefully.

"It will not!!" Allen replied hotly. Lavi had fortunately, cleared everything up with the Noah and was given a room next to the twins. The only Noah he was wary of was still Tyki. Lavi had been amused beyond reason when he found out Tyki's chevalier Skin was someone with incurable sweet tooth. The redhead was able to employ the Noah twins in 'protecting' him from Tyki, whereas the twins just love giving Tyki a hard time. Allen also thought it his utmost responsibility to tell Lavi the truth of what happened on the night he was in the lycan's Ireland base.

"_You what?! So you WERE associated with the thief! But why? You're a general of the neutrals! If someone finds out then…" Lavi trailed off, not knowing what else to say. "They can't accuse him for doing a legit job. And to be truthful bunny boy…I was the thief," Tyki confessed. "You? I knew I saw you somewhere before, other than official records…" "Allen is a mercenary. He's allowed to take missions from either side," Skin stated in his low voice. "He is?! Does Panda know about it?" Lavi asked the small boy._

_Allen shook his head. "I thought that I should tell someone…Well…Younger. In case I got a full lecture about mercenaries throughout the dynasties…" Allen shuddered. He respected Bookman, but when he started lecturing about the long history and what followed after, he started falling asleep to his utter dismay because Allen always tried to be a good listener. Lavi laughed. "I so understand that sentiment! I fall asleep all the time!" "So…You don't mind this truth?" Allen asked softly._

"_No, I don't. It does fit your character to be such, and it will be something of value in my records. You do understand that whatever happens, it is my duty to record it, don't you?" Lavi warned watching the silver eyes evaluate him critically. Then Allen smiled. "I trust you, Lavi."_

"Hey, look there," Lavi pointed.

The trio looked into that direction to find a troubled old woman. Without wasting time, Allen had already walked up to the elderly lady and asked, "May I help you?" The old woman smiled but she was wringing her hands helplessly. "This old woman's failing memory is going to kill someone…Tonight is the full moon, and in the cursed forest beyond this house of mine the animals will go wild, but I have forgotten to warn the three travellers that came through this place!!" "We'll look into it, madam. Please retreat to the safety of your home," Allen said and made sure the old lady went back into her house before rejoining his group.

"This is the place, huh…? The cursed forest of Denmark…" Lavi mused.

"What is it?" Jasdero asked curiously.

"Bet ya guys never read Shakespeare, right? It's in a story about a prince named Hamlet. If memory serves me, this should be the forest where his lady dearest, Ophelia rests in. This isn't in the story, but it is said that after his death, Hamlet cursed this forest to drive the animals insane every full moon to protect the sanctuary where Ophelia lies. All in the hidden history," Lavi said. "I thought Shakespeare's works were all fiction," Allen stated in surprise. "Well, I thought so at first too, until I became a Bookman. You won't believe how many fictional stories can be true," Lavi whistled. "Except Dracula," David snickered and the twins burst into raucous laughter.

* * *

"Damn…"

Somehow, Kanda had gotten away from the animals on a rampage, but he was separated from Daisya and Marie. Well, it wasn't like he was incapable of solo conduct. Kanda decided to find a way out of the forest first and started walking. The darkness around him had regained its eerie silence. The swordsman did not ease his grip on Mugen, acquired when he found out that he was a conformer of the Innocence. Being an exorcist was a burden, in Kanda's opinion.

Exorcist…The title bestowed to a being, human or not who was able to utilize the Innocence. And their task was to kill the Akuma, the level five undead that was most dangerous of them all. An Akuma was not made naturally, but often by grievance and silly mournful emotions. A dead person, a loved one and sorrow was all the ingredients of an Akuma. Radicals of unknown force or numbers often traversed all over the world, causing havoc by raising these cumbersome undead. And it was Kanda's supposed duty to rid the world of them when the need arose. Bullshit.

A cottage in a clearing caught Kanda's attention. He approached it warily and looked inside. It seems to be unused for quite some time already… "Nothing, huh…" The bareness of the place vividly reminded Kanda of himself, his own cold, barren life. Trapped in this unending existence. Kanda scowled at the sudden reminiscence. He only wanted to be alive to hunt down the vampire that did this to him; after that he planned to die and be gone from the world. The Japanese was not afraid of dying. Immortals were only unable to die of natural causes; it didn't mean they were invincible.

Kanda left the cottage in a bad mood, hoping to get out as soon as possible. The darkness of the woods did not bother him at all, until he caught a glance of something glowing white in a distance. Hiding behind a tree, Kanda forgot how to breathe when he saw to whom the ethereal glow belonged to. Allen Walker was striding into the forest purposefully, not aware of the gaze that followed him. Kanda's admiration was short-lived when he saw the trio that tagged after the Immortal. One was Lavi, and two others were Noah, evident from the marks upon their forehead. That would mean that Allen was walking with the vampires.

A low growl escaped Kanda, his unhealthy possessiveness overtaking him.

"There's a split in the road. We should take one each," Allen mused. "So we'll take the left, bunny boy gets the right, and you'll manage centre," David easily assigned. "See ya guys later then!" Lavi saluted and left. Allen nodded and went down his own path as well. The forest was quiet, and it brought on a bad feeling to him. So lost he was in thought that he barely realized someone approaching from behind him. "Who's there?!" Allen turned around, prepared to strike out. His guard dropped however, when he saw that brilliant ebony strands glisten in the unnaturally strong moonlight.

"Ka…Kanda…?"

"What are you doing with the vampires?" Kanda asked coolly.

"…I am on a mission with them," Allen admitted, rather than denying. "Mission? Even though you are the neutral's general?" The taller Immortal questioned relentlessly. "I declined to mention this to you before, but other than being a general, I am also a mercenary for hire. I was hired by the vampires to be their…escort," Allen amended, pondering on whether he should skin David later for hiring him for such a half-ass reason or kiss him because he could meet Kanda here. "Mercenary, huh…? Does this mean even the lycans get to hire you?" Kanda asked. "Yes, but they hardly do. I don't blame them though. After all, I am more likely to be associated with vampires and they don't quite trust me for that," the snow haired boy answered.

Kanda then smirked.

"They are fools who tie themselves to high strung loyalty then. Come."

Kanda effortlessly pulled Allen against his body, closing their lips together carefully in a chaste kiss. With hesitance and persuasion, Allen parted his lips and allowed Kanda's tongue to invade his mouth. There was no doubt that Kanda was an excellent kisser. Kanda felt like an addict, relishing the taste that he had missed for only a week or so. Nothing could compare to the mellow yet flavourful aftertaste of Allen's kisses, the bodiless waft of lavender brushing his sense of smell soothingly. "Is my mark still here…?" Kanda whispered as he undid the ribbon around Allen's collar, moving to kiss and suck on Allen's neck. His fingers slowly came down to the first button of the small boy's shirt.

"Well, did you guys find anything?" Lavi quipped. "Nope, so I guess Allen's…" David was interrupted when Jasdero shoved him and Lavi into the bushes nearby. "What was that for?!" David demanded. "Look…" Jasdero pointed out to the path where they saw Allen entangled in the arms of a man. David gaped while Lavi gasped. "Y-Yu?!" "You know that guy?" Jasdero asked curiously. "Yeah, he's my friend in the lycan's side…But, what the hell is he doing with Allen?" Lavi can't even answer his own question. "We'll sit down and see first…Allen knows what he's doing…" David mumbled.

"K-Kanda, yamete kudasai…" Kanda listened not to the pleas of the small one, continuing to unbutton his shirt until the whole of Allen's upper torso was made visible to him. "Matte, KanAah…!" Kanda bit down on the soft collarbone, leaving a red angry mark in its wake. Allen tried pushing Kanda away, but his petite body was obviously no match for Kanda's larger body. Kanda pinned Allen against the tree, running his tongue along the smooth skin of Allen's neck. "Yada…C-Chotto…"

"Keep quiet for a while," Kanda ordered, tongue tracing a path from the joint of his collarbone until under his chin. Allen had no idea how much he had wanted this meeting, whatever the circumstances. Allen made whimpering noises, hands still on Kanda's shoulders though no more able to defy him now. The petite boy could feel Kanda's hardness pressed against him through his clothes, and a hand of fear clenched his heart. Never had someone desired him, and the truth that Kanda wanted him even though Allen was physically but a child intimidated him a little. Kanda's lust spoke volumes of his want for Allen. Suddenly the young one silently cursed his eternal agelessness, feeling sorrowful that he had naught to offer Kanda but his heart.

Kanda was gripped by the perfection that was Allen's body. Sweet, soft and supple flesh that he could savour. God forbid that he could no longer hold on to his craving to take the child now. His hand came to the back of Allen's collar, wanting to yank the shirt off. In an abrupt panic, Allen's hand came up to grab his wrist. "No!! Don't…" Kanda stared hard into Allen's eyes, which looked back in an emotion akin to fear. Did Allen dread the filth of his touches? Did he not allow Kanda to want him?

"Don't fuck with me, moyashi. I'm going to get what I want when you were the first to offer it," Kanda growled, stroking him through the material of his pants. Allen flinched from the touch. "Kyaah! No, please…I c-can't…" But Allen's legs gave way beneath him and he all but sank into Kanda's embrace, who was prepared to force Allen if need be. The taller man laid Allen on his coat on the forest floor, hovering over him like a hungered predator. Allen trembled, fearing not what Kanda would do to him, but what Kanda would do should he discover the twisted macabre that was his left arm. Having gone on so long without showing the Japanese Immortal his cracked and blood red arm, Allen was terrified at the prospect that Kanda would be disgusted with him and abandon him like his real parents did.

Raising his right arm to caress Kanda's cheek, Allen whispered, "Do what you want with me, but please…Don't look at me."

"Why shouldn't I?" Kanda asked.

Their conversation ended abruptly, because something came crashing down just a few feet away from them. David immediately took the opportunity to run out and dragged Allen into the safety of his arms. Lavi however, took off straight on and barrelled into Kanda, taking him down to the ground. Using it as a distraction, the twins made off with Allen, leaving Lavi to deal with Kanda. Lavi then saw, the thing that came and prevented the 'situation' was a carcass of an animal, no doubt killed either by Daisya or Marie somewhere. He turned to Kanda, who glared in anger at him.

"Yu, what were you thinking?!"

"What I do is none of your business," Kanda growled.

"It is now that I'm part of the vampires and Allen is under our employment at the moment," Lavi replied righteously. "He's a kid! I mean physically; mentally he's more mature than most but still, he's a child and will always be." Kanda uneasily stared at the glimmering emerald eye. "…So?" "So?! Yu, you know what I'm talking about! You can't treat Allen that way unless he's willing!" The heir of Bookman stated firmly. "He is," Kanda answered equally certain. "Right and what were you about to do there just now? Sex education lessons? Look Yu…I don't know about you, but I have always taken you as a close friend of mine. I want to see you happy, but I don't want you to do something you regret just for it. It's not worth it. About Allen's secret…He'll tell you one day when he's ready," Lavi advised.

"……I will hold you to your words, you baka usagi."

"Don't call me a bunny!" Lavi suddenly snapped. Kanda stared at him.

"Uh…hahaha…Sorry. I ran into a bad case of name calling foreplay…"

"…Don't even tell me."

* * *

The twins finally stopped running when they thought it was safe to do so. David set Allen to his feet and looked straight into his eyes.

"Allen, are you mad?! We thought we were the crazy ones!" The elder twin ranted while Jasdero was kindly buttoning up Allen's shirt, beaming with pride when he made a beautiful bow out of the ribbon around Allen's collar. Then Jasdero smiled in his unique quirky manner. "Do you think we can get that guy to join us?" "Maybe, but it's bad news," David answered. Allen was surprised at the discussion between the twins. "Why?" The blonde twin quipped. "Didn't you see what he did to Allen just now? If he joins us…"

Jasdero ended the sentence. "Allen is gonna be fresh meat in his eyes."

"Excuse me, I'm right here!" Allen sulked at the twins for talking as if he wasn't right in front of them.

"Woops, sorry! But yanno Allen, we're just worried for you? You're such a sweet little kid everyone can't help but want to take advantage of you," David patted Allen's head. "Hihihi, Allen is our dear baby brother!!" Jasdero cheered and took Allen's hands into his, swinging him around. "W-Wait, I'm getting dizzy!" Allen said, his vision spinning. "We grew up with ya, Allen. We know how you think," David stated, stopping his twin from swinging Allen in circles. "David, I…!!" Allen tried to explain the situation, but Jasdero put a finger over his lips.

"We know you know what you're doing, hihi"

"And I say to hell with all the fuckin' rules! We youthful delinquents need freedom!!" David cheered.

"We love you very much, Allen! So consider our mouths sealed!" The twins said in unison.

"David…Jasdero…" Allen was touched by the sentiment of the twins.

Suddenly, he found himself being carried by David. "It's been a frickkin' long day. Let's go catch some sleep at Cross's house," David announced. "Yeah, hihihi" Jasdero agreed with his brother. "David, I can walk," Allen deadpanned. "I like making you feel childishly inferior," the dark haired Noah stated with a smirk. A popped vein appeared on Allen and he pinched David's cheeks, pulling them in both directions. "Ow ow ow!!! Jasdero, don't stand there and laugh!!" David shrieked for help.

"Hihihi, sorry!!" Jasdero then extracted Allen from David's arms. "Be a good Immortal and rest your legs, Allen"

Allen looked around. "…Where is Lavi?"

"……Oh crap."

* * *

Touching a bit on pure blood vampires... 

Their following traits:  
1. Sun doesn't kill them. Neither do crosses nor garlic.  
2. Pure Bloods can control their bloodlust very well.  
3. They have reflections.  
4. Pure Bloods can hold off the lust, therefore can go on without drinking blood for long periods of time.  
5. They do not drink just anyone's blood. Pure Bloods drink human blood, normally, but there will be just one person whose blood really attracts them.

Such a person will be known as 'Socio de la Sangre'. This is Spanish for 'Blood Partner'. This person with a blood that pulls a pure blood to him can either choose to go with the vampire or resist. Anyone of any race can be a SdlS. Pure Bloods, once having found their Blood Partner, will never, never let go of them. They are imprisoned by this overwhelming desire and they can be very possessive and protective.

Most of the times, the relationship between the vampire and his Blood Partner can be platonic/servant-master/emotional. In this fic, you can see that Komui, the fifth general of the lycans and an Immortal, is the Socio de la Sangre of Cross, sharing a semi love-hate relationship and they are in an on-off situation.

Also, close contact with another beings causes their scent to be left on them, as mentioned in chapter 3. However, in Allen's case, the scent of Kanda on him will fade with time shortly, but Cross scent will permanently be marked on Komui because they are physically involved. When mating happens, the submissive one will have the scent of his mate on him, slightly overpowering his own, while the aggressive one will have the scent of his mate slightly under his own. To erase this, the person must be bathed in purified water. Komui and Cross needs it because they are not supposed to be together.


	5. Sinful Urges: IfSpecial Chapter

The special chapter that contains shotasmut that the fans desperately wanted. This is a 'What if...Happens' kind of chapter. In this case, it's what if Kanda and Allen were never interrupted? This is not part of the plotline, I just wanted to do a service to my readers. And warning, there is rape here!! Go away if you hate shota sex...

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**  
****Special Chapter: If.../Deviation of Chapter Four**

Kanda was irritated. Extremely irritated.

Because Daisya would not stop yapping into his ears. Even Marie looked slightly annoyed as the bat demon continued talking about his missions to other places. "Can you just shut up?" Kanda snapped. The Japanese Immortal really regretted the moment their General ordered his three warriors to go greet General Lee from Denmark. It seemed that the general had stayed the night at one of General Cross's mansions. With the gathering just a week later, they needed him to be back at the headquarters soon.

Denmark was a land of neutrality, and thus no fighting was allowed on the grounds between the lycan faction and the vampire faction. They should just greet him, and greet him fast. Anything to get away from Daisya. "Come on, doesn't this forest sound too quiet? I was just trying to make things brighter," Daisya mumbled. Kanda stopped short. "…Something is wrong with this forest." "Not even the sounds of creatures that normally inhabit a forest," Marie reported.

"What? Then what is that big bear-like thing I see ahead?"

Daisya pointed out the looming creature, which was indeed a bear, but it had glowing red eyes. The bear stared at them and roared. Kanda groaned. "What did you do now, Daisya?" "Hey, how come I'm blamed for everything?" The short demon squawked. "The bear does not look normal. It seems enraged by something," The tallest of the trio noted. Before they knew it, red eyes appear in the shadows around them. "This does not look good!!" Daisya yelled, getting Charity Bell ready.

"It's your fault for talking so much!!" Kanda yelled. 

* * *

"Na Allen, what are we doing in Denmark again??" Lavi quipped.  
"Ehmm…Quite frankly, I have no idea…The twins just hired me to come along," Allen pointed to Jasdevi, who were giggling along as they walked together. "We thought you'd be bored, sitting around doing nothing but supervisory work all the time, so we thought to hire you as a bodyguard to get ya out of that routine!" David stated. "Hihi, I thought it up! I'm clever, right David?" Jasdero squealed childishly. "Yes, you are Jasdero! You're my twin after all!" David agreed and gave each other a noogie.

"You know that Timcanpy is going to kill me when he finds out I've been hired to slack off, don't you?"

"Heh, he won't know if nobody tells, right?" David snorted.

"This is so going into my Bookman record," Lavi stated gleefully.

"It will not!!" Allen replied hotly. Lavi had fortunately, cleared everything up with the Noah and was given a room next to the twins. The only Noah he was wary of was still Tyki. Lavi had been amused beyond reason when he found out Tyki's chevalier Skin was someone with incurable sweet tooth. The redhead was able to employ the Noah twins in 'protecting' him from Tyki, whereas the twins just love giving Tyki a hard time. Allen also thought it his utmost responsibility to tell Lavi the truth of what happened on the night he was in the lycan's Ireland base.

_"You what?! So you WERE associated with the thief! But why? You're a general of the neutrals! If someone finds out then…" Lavi trailed off, not knowing what else to say. "They can't accuse him for doing a legit job. And to be truthful bunny boy…I was the thief," Tyki confessed. "You? I knew I saw you somewhere before, other than official records…" "Allen is a mercenary. He's allowed to take missions from either side," Skin stated in his low voice. "He is?! Does Panda know about it?" Lavi asked the small boy._

Allen shook his head. "I thought that I should tell someone…Well…Younger. In case I got a full lecture about mercenaries throughout the dynasties…" Allen shuddered. He respected Bookman, but when he started lecturing about the long history and what followed after, he started falling asleep to his utter dismay because Allen always tried to be a good listener. Lavi laughed. "I so understand that sentiment! I fall asleep all the time!" "So…You don't mind this truth?" Allen asked softly.

"No, I don't. It does fit your character to be such, and it will be something of value in my records. You do understand that whatever happens, it is my duty to record it, don't you?" Lavi warned watching the silver eyes evaluate him critically. Then Allen smiled. "I trust you, Lavi."

"Hey, look there," Lavi pointed.

The trio looked into that direction to find a troubled old woman. Without wasting time, Allen had already walked up to the elderly lady and asked, "May I help you?" The old woman smiled but she was wringing her hands helplessly. "This old woman's failing memory is going to kill someone…Tonight is the full moon, and in the cursed forest beyond this house of mine the animals will go wild, but I have forgotten to warn the three travellers that came through this place!!" "We'll look into it, madam. Please retreat to the safety of your home," Allen said and made sure the old lady went back into her house before rejoining his group.

"This is the place, huh…? The cursed forest of Denmark…" Lavi mused.

"What is it?" Jasdero asked curiously.

"Bet ya guys never read Shakespeare, right? It's in a story about a prince named Hamlet. If memory serves me, this should be the forest where his lady dearest, Ophelia rests in. This isn't in the story, but it is said that after his death, Hamlet cursed this forest to drive the animals insane every full moon to protect the sanctuary where Ophelia lies. All in the hidden history," Lavi said. "I thought Shakespeare's works were all fiction," Allen stated in surprise. "Well, I thought so at first too, until I became a Bookman. You won't believe how many fictional stories can be true," Lavi whistled. "Except Dracula," David snickered and the twins burst into raucous laughter. 

* * *

"Damn…"

Somehow, Kanda had gotten away from the animals on a rampage, but he was separated from Daisya and Marie. Well, it wasn't like he was incapable of solo conduct. Kanda decided to find a way out of the forest first and started walking. The darkness around him had regained its eerie silence. The swordsman did not ease his grip on Mugen, acquired when he found out that he was a conformer of the Innocence. Being an exorcist was a burden, in Kanda's opinion.

Exorcist…The title bestowed to a being, human or not who was able to utilize the Innocence. And their task was to kill the Akuma, the level five undead that was most dangerous of them all. An Akuma was not made naturally, but often by grievance and silly mournful emotions. A dead person, a loved one and sorrow was all the ingredients of an Akuma. Radicals of unknown force or numbers often traversed all over the world, causing havoc by raising these cumbersome undead. And it was Kanda's supposed duty to rid the world of them when the need arose. Bullshit.

A cottage in a clearing caught Kanda's attention. He approached it warily and looked inside. It seems to be unused for quite some time already… "Nothing, huh…" The bareness of the place vividly reminded Kanda of himself, his own cold, barren life. Trapped in this unending existence. Kanda scowled at the sudden reminiscence. He only wanted to be alive to hunt down the vampire that did this to him; after that he planned to die and be gone from the world. The Japanese was not afraid of dying. Immortals were only unable to die of natural causes; it didn't mean they were invincible.

Kanda left the cottage in a bad mood, hoping to get out as soon as possible. The darkness of the woods did not bother him at all, until he caught a glance of something glowing white in a distance. Hiding behind a tree, Kanda forgot how to breathe when he saw to whom the ethereal glow belonged to. Allen Walker was striding into the forest purposefully, not aware of the gaze that followed him. Kanda's admiration was short-lived when he saw the trio that tagged after the Immortal. One was Lavi, and two others were Noah, evident from the marks upon their forehead. That would mean that Allen was walking with the vampires.

A low growl escaped Kanda, his unhealthy possessiveness overtaking him.

"There's a split in the road. We should take one each," Allen mused. "So we'll take the left, bunny boy gets the right, and you'll manage centre," David easily assigned. "See ya guys later then!" Lavi saluted and left. Allen nodded and went down his own path as well. The forest was quiet, and it brought on a bad feeling to him. So lost he was in thought that he barely realized someone approaching from behind him. "Who's there?!" Allen turned around, prepared to strike out. His guard dropped however, when he saw that brilliant ebony strands glisten in the unnaturally strong moonlight.

"Ka…Kanda…?"

"What are you doing with the vampires?" Kanda asked coolly.

"…I am on a mission with them," Allen admitted, rather than denying. "Mission? Even though you are the neutral's general?" The taller Immortal questioned relentlessly. "I declined to mention this to you before, but other than being a general, I am also a mercenary for hire. I was hired by the vampires to be their…escort," Allen amended, pondering on whether he should skin David later for hiring him for such a half-ass reason or kiss him because he could meet Kanda here. "Mercenary, huh…? Does this mean even the lycans get to hire you?" Kanda asked. "Yes, but they hardly do. I don't blame them though. After all, I am more likely to be associated with vampires and they don't quite trust me for that," the snow haired boy answered.

Kanda then smirked.

"They are fools who tie themselves to high strung loyalty then. Come."

Kanda effortlessly pulled Allen against his body, closing their lips together carefully in a chaste kiss. With hesitance and persuasion, Allen parted his lips and allowed Kanda's tongue to invade his mouth. There was no doubt that Kanda was an excellent kisser. Kanda felt like an addict, relishing the taste that he had missed for only a week or so. Nothing could compare to the mellow yet flavourful aftertaste of Allen's kisses, the bodiless waft of lavender brushing his sense of smell soothingly. "Is my mark still here…?" Kanda whispered as he undid the ribbon around Allen's collar, moving to kiss and suck on Allen's neck. His fingers slowly came down to the first button of the small boy's shirt.

"Well, did you guys find anything?" Lavi quipped. "Nope, so I guess Allen's…" David was interrupted when Jasdero shoved him and Lavi into the bushes nearby. "What was that for?!" David demanded. "Look…" Jasdero pointed out to the path where they saw Allen entangled in the arms of a man. David gaped while Lavi gasped. "Y-Yu?!" "You know that guy?" Jasdero asked curiously. "Yeah, he's my friend in the lycan's side…But, what the hell is he doing with Allen?" Lavi can't even answer his own question. "We'll sit down and see first…Allen knows what he's doing…" David mumbled. 

"K-Kanda, yamete kudasai…" Kanda listened not to the pleas of the small one, continuing to unbutton his shirt until the whole of Allen's upper torso was made visible to him. "Matte, KanAah…!" Kanda bit down on the soft collarbone, leaving a red angry mark in its wake. Allen tried pushing Kanda away, but his petite body was obviously no match for Kanda's larger body. Kanda pinned Allen against the tree, running his tongue along the smooth skin of Allen's neck. "Yada…C-Chotto…"

"Keep quiet for a while," Kanda ordered, tongue tracing a path from the joint of his collarbone until under his chin. Allen had no idea how much he had wanted this meeting, whatever the circumstances. Allen made whimpering noises, hands still on Kanda's shoulders though no more able to defy him now. The petite boy could feel Kanda's hardness pressed against him through his clothes, and a hand of fear clenched his heart. Never had someone desired him, and the truth that Kanda wanted him even though Allen was physically but a child intimidated him a little. Kanda's lust spoke volumes of his want for Allen. Suddenly the young one silently cursed his eternal agelessness, feeling sorrowful that he had naught to offer Kanda but his heart.

Kanda was gripped by the perfection that was Allen's body. Sweet, soft and supple flesh that he could savour. God forbid that he could no longer hold on to his craving to take the child now. His hand came to the back of Allen's collar, wanting to yank the shirt off. In an abrupt panic, Allen's hand came up to grab his wrist. "No!! Don't…" Kanda stared hard into Allen's eyes, which looked back in an emotion akin to fear. Did Allen dread the filth of his touches? Did he not allow Kanda to want him?

"Don't fuck with me, moyashi. I'm going to get what I want when you were the first to offer it," Kanda growled, stroking him through the material of his pants. Allen flinched from the touch. "Kyaah! No, please…I c-can't…" But Allen's legs gave way beneath him and he all but sank into Kanda's embrace, who was prepared to force Allen if need be. The taller man laid Allen on his coat on the forest floor, hovering over him like a hungered predator. Allen trembled, fearing not what Kanda would do to him, but what Kanda would do should he discover the twisted macabre that was his left arm. Having gone on so long without showing the Japanese Immortal his cracked and blood red arm, Allen was terrified at the prospect that Kanda would be disgusted with him and abandon him like his real parents did.

Raising his right arm to caress Kanda's cheek, Allen whispered, "Do what you want with me, but please…Don't look at me."

"Why shouldn't I?" Kanda asked.

"I'm not as perfect as you think I am…And I can't show it to you. Because I'm afraid…And I've been forbidden by my Master to do so…" Kanda scowled deeply at the mention of General Cross. Who was that man to have such an influence on his young one? "Show me. And I'm not asking you nicely," the Immortal's deep throated voice shook Allen a little, who could not move from the sudden awe at the power Kanda possessed in his aura. Seeing that Allen made no move to do anything, Kanda abruptly tore the shirt off Allen. Allen gasped in shock, and turned away from Kanda in shame. His red arm was dark and barely visible amongst the shadows cast on his body by the entities of the forests.

"This…Is what you tried to hide…?"

"D-Don't look at it! It's ugly!"

"What is with this arm?" Kanda asked.

"…My Innocence," Allen barely whispered.

Kanda's eyes narrowed at the mention. What was there to hide about the arm? It was merely his proof as an 'exorcist'. "And you think I care that you have this arm? Did you really think I was that shallow?" Kanda questioned darkly. Allen looked up in surprise. "Isn't it ugly…?" "Don't be idiotic. There are more out there who are parasitic conformers, you are just one of them," the swordsman snorted, "But…you have a price to pay for keeping secrets." In an almost vicious manner, Kanda pulled Allen's pants off while undoing his own before his hands secured the pale white thighs firmly.

Allen's body curved into a violent arch when Kanda forcibly penetrated him. "N-No, Kanda!! Please, stop…" Allen pleaded, but that alluring voice made Kanda even more aroused; addicted to the alarming desperation that greeted his ears. He grinded his hips against Allen, who cried aloud from the sensation. Allen panted for air, neither able to move nor resist as Kanda thrust into him. Even with Allen begging, Kanda didn't stop. Allen was his to possess. And so, he would make Allen's body belong to him. A jealousy so strong he would not allow anyone else to even lay a finger on Allen, and a need to dominate so frantically he would not even let anyone else hear Allen's voice.

"I-It hurts! It hurts…!!"

"Bear with it, you'll feel good soon…"

"No, I don't like this!!!"

"Be quiet. It's your fault for hiding things from me."

"A-Aah…Fuu…Nnh…"

Allen's small body was definitely no match for Kanda's larger one. A sharp pain tore at his insides each time Kanda made a fresh venture into him, unprepared as he was. Allen's hips bucked as Kanda moved against him aggressively, not sparing even a moment of hesitation. His nails bit into Kanda's back, and Kanda hissed at the exquisite pain. Suddenly Allen felt something inside his body react when Kanda plunged deep inside. "Hyaa!!" Kanda smirked when he heard the gasp of pleasure escape the small one.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

When Allen heard those words, his heartbeat increased rapidly. This was the first time…The first time ever that Allen found breathing such a difficult thing to do. Allen had completely fallen into Kanda's rhythm. While he hated it, his body reached out to seek Kanda's warmth. While he regretted it, he wanted to be touched by Kanda. This lust, this act of forced violence was a physical manifestation of their frustrations. What sort of satisfaction could Kanda derive from a child's body like Allen's? "Haa…Aa…Aah…" Only quivering voices of forbidden passion was heard from the small boy Kanda forced himself upon.

"I'll make you feel even better," Kanda whispered, adding another rhythm to their brutal coupling when his fingers wrap around Allen's member and started pumping it. "Aaah…!! Fuu…Aaa…D…Don't…" Allen begged, legs jerking in the cold night air from the carnal sensation he was experiencing right now. Kanda kissed Allen in the midst of their chaotic union, tongue slipping into the moist cavern to avariciously seize the taste of innocence that permeated so strongly from the child now, his delightfully illicit honeyed sweetness with the creamy texture of milk caressing Kanda's taste buds so temptingly he wished no more than to devour the boy alive in this heated joining of the flesh.

"G-Going to…spill…" Allen whimpered, hardly able to speak from breathlessness. "Then go…You want to be…satisfied, don't you?" Kanda encouraged. With a sharp intake of breath, the snow haired boy climaxed and his body slacked in Kanda's grasp. Kanda came after him with a last thrust, emptying his seed into Allen. Lifting his fingers to lick away the dripping cum, he smirked. "As I thought…Sweet." Allen was panting hard, lying on his side in exhaustion and soreness from Kanda's rape. "See? You should've given in since the beginning," Kanda purred as he licked the soft mound of Allen's shoulder, tracking a path all the way to the back of his ear over the curve of his shoulder blade.

Allen trembled a little from the ticklish feeling, drained of all resistance. The older one however, was distracted by light drops of water. "Tch, it's raining…" Gently, he scooped the petite body into his arms and gathered their clothes, heading deeper into the forest for the little cottage he previously found. They arrived at shelter just in time as the rain got heavier. Allen had immediately snatched his shirt back and put it on, though leaving it unbuttoned. The small Immortal also fervently refused to look at Kanda, who simply dumped the rest of their garments onto the table and sat on the bed beside Allen. As a reaction, Allen scooted further away from the taller man.

Kanda let out a low growl from the bottom of his throat and clamped his hand over that fragile, small wrist; yanking the boy towards him. "Don't ignore me, moyashi." Allen could not find it in him to obey Kanda, his head remaining ducked. His glossy silver eyes watch the wooden floor while his hand remained in Kanda's painful grip. He did not expect Kanda to throw him onto his back on the bed which creaked from disuse under their weight. "Get away from me! Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't look at me!" Allen hissed in an apparent fit of anger muddled with panic that came from their tryst before.

"I won't listen to the words of a bean sprout. You will find it in your best interest to do as I say," Kanda threatened, not letting go of Allen's hand.

"Or what? You'll just rape me again?" Allen bitterly laughed. "Maybe I should," the taller Immortal answered spitefully. Shifting his body so that Allen remained trapped beneath him, he ran a hand down the bare chest of the small one. Allen chewed on his lower lip in aggravation and lifted his free hand to entangle his fingers in the long strands that have somehow escaped its strict bind. And he yanked it down, hard. Kanda's face came to just mere inches away from the soft face lined with baby fat, making Allen look so innocent even after their first mating. "Harsh even for you…" Kanda muttered as he kissed the hand that jerked his hair in a painful manner.

"You paedophilic bastard…I trusted you!!"

"If you hated it, all you needed to do was use your Innocence to take me down."

Allen's face scrunched up in an expression akin to revulsion at the suggestion. "I will never do such a thing! The Innocence is used to save the tortured souls of the Akuma, not to hurt another." "And you preach to ears that will not listen," Kanda mocked, using Cross's very words. "I don't care about that. All that matters to me now is you, and will always be you." "I'm not that self-centred! I've lived my whole life with the Akuma as my sole goal, and I am not changing that now! It's called selfishness and I'm not allowed that…" Allen's voice trailed off into a wordless hum. "They are twisted creatures that my twisted heart loves. You will never understand the depth of my desire to save them."

Kanda's other hand came slamming down next to his head. "Love…? You love something else other than me?" "It's not wrong to love many things," Allen protested. "It IS, for me. I don't allow you to love anything else other than me. I won't accept it! Change of plans, I'm not going to cater to your whims anymore," Kanda growled in repressed rage. He grabbed the long ribbon from the table and tied Allen's wrists tightly together. "Don't be crazy; this is pure insanity!" Allen resisted, throwing a pillow into Kanda's face. "Then you are the one who's drowning me in this insanity!" Kanda yelled back, harshly kissing the smaller Immortal once more.

"No…Stop…"

Allen's voice was barely heard between the wet, slippery lips as Kanda consumed what he could from their cold connection. "I will not let anyone possess you. I will raid your body no matter how many times it takes, whether you want it or not; until you say that you love only me. You chose me, and I will make sure you hold onto that choice…" "You can't do that!!" Allen struggled strongly, but Kanda pinned him down with his own body. "Watch me…Allen." Allen gasped aloud when Kanda licked his member slowly and torturously. "Nnh…Aah…" Allen clamped his bound hands over his mouth to muffle the torment in his breathless moans.

Urged by Allen's response to his forceful actions, Kanda continued to nip the sensitive flesh, taking enjoyment in feeling it becoming hard against his tongue. The white haired Immortal shuddered in anguish, his legs arching and toes digging into the well-worn sheets of the bed. Finally, the Japanese took the whole length into his mouth, sucking hard. "Kyaah!! No…more…Aaa…" Allen weakly tugged at Kanda's hair, but the older one was undeterred. Swirling his tongue around the head of Allen's erection, he razed his teeth lightly on the skin made moist with his saliva.

"D-Don't…Haa…"

It was that voice, those seductive enthralling throaty sounds that made Kanda realize while his desire had been previously sated, his hunger had not yet abated and he wanted more. He thought with a vengeance that he wanted to fuck Allen so hard until the child would hardly be able to walk and leave him. The hot breathe of Kanda ghosted on the Allen's inner thighs, giving him shivers from the tingling feeling. Allen felt so helpless and wanted nothing more than to scream at his own vulnerability, but still thought it undignified, more so in a situation like this where Kanda could take it in a wrong meaning. 

Kanda was filled with a rabid satisfaction when Allen came inside his mouth. He coated his fingers with the white fluid, swallowing the rest. The swordsman was an aficionado of Allen's very essence, letting the sweetness of the younger one fill him which only made the plundering of the endearing Immortal even more valuable. He kissed the child once more, letting Allen taste himself on his lips before lowering himself to the cum-stained thighs once more. "This time…I'll be more merciful…" Kanda whispered wickedly. His lubricated fingers forced themselves into the tender opening still aching from the brutality it experienced.

Allen's body trembled as the exact same jolt of pain racked his body. "Nuu…Aah…Iyaa…" "Don't deny yourself of what you want," Kanda murmured, licking the cum away from his thighs as he moved his digits inside with a scissoring motion to stretch Allen. "Kan…Haa…I…" Allen could not even string a sentence together. "Nobody is here to stop you. You're free." That sentence roused a powerfully sad emotion in Allen that the child could not recognize, but he knew right now all he wanted was to be held, not even realizing tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kanda…Kanda…"

The way Allen cried and called for him was more than enough a sign of triumph for Kanda, knowing Allen needed him more than anything now. Removing his fingers, he carefully slid himself inside the tight opening. "Allen…" Kanda whispered his name softly, licking at his tears. "Kan…Kanda…" The way his name was said with a quiver in Allen's youthful tone overflowing with insecurity somehow sounded just right. Allen was surprised by the sudden change in Kanda, who now treated him with, dare he say, care? With what previously happened, the very idea seemed absurd but here he was, moving to a gentle rhythm to ease Allen's discomfort.

And the unexpected matter was that the supposed ache was non-existent in Allen's mind. In stead, the younger one was frantically pulling at the older Immortal, besieged by an overwhelming want for Kanda to come deeper within him. This was the first time he felt such a confusing and wrenching emotion struggling in his body, that no matter how close they seem to be, it was never enough. Kanda seemed to understand what he was feeling because the former increased his pace, thrusting in with the vehemence of an impatient lover.

Their deep union seemed to put them further out of each other's reach than bringing them together. It was such an ugly suffering that made their mating seem so beautiful. "Can't…Going to…Aah…!!" Allen came with a flourish, his body arched into Kanda's, who came inside Allen for a second time. Their pants told of their exhaustion as Kanda encircled his arms around the smaller body as if it was a precious treasure. Allen clung onto him, feeling no more will to fight against this strange fate of theirs. This turbulence was naught but a mere prelude to their true bond.

"Love you…" Allen softly whispered; the intensity of his bewitching silver grey eyes almost unbearable.

"I know," Kanda answered evenly.

They exchanged languid kisses and fell asleep together, oblivious to the coming day.


	6. Delicate Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

**Delicate Bonds**

"Aou-chan, wait for me!!!" A loud wail pierced the cold night air. The young boy turned around looking annoyed and bored. "What do you want, Vlod-chan?" The man grinned. "You're on the way to meet up with your general, right? I'm going too!" "Who are you escorting this time?" Aouruu asked the older man. "General Lee. You're escorting General Yeegar, right?" Vlodfield quipped. Aouruu turned to answer him when he caught sight of another person behind them. "Tou-sama!!" Kanda scowled. "I'm not your father!!"

"Tou-sama, are you going to meet up with General Tiedoll as well?" Aouruu ignored Kanda's rant and asked. "Where else would I be going now?" Kanda huffed in a dignified manner. "Let's go then, tou-sama," The boy stated. "Don't call me that!" The Immortal snapped. "Tou-sama is my tou-sama! I have tou-sama left only!" Aouruu stubbornly answered. Kanda let out an exasperated sigh while Vlodfield started wailing. "Whaddya mean, Aou-chan? You have me too!!" "You're not blood-related, Vlod-chan. Tou-sama is my family, you're…Well, you're someone I know," Aouruu replied. "Aou-chan, you're heartless!!" Vlodfield sulked.

"Whatever," Aouruu ignored the taller man and fell in stride with his 'father'.

Kanda heaved in slight annoyance as the mortal boy was being incessantly pestered by the sentient dragon following him. Aouruu was not his son, but it was true that they had blood relations, even if by the slightest. The boy was fortunate indeed that Kanda chose to visit his clan under disguise. What sudden sentimentality possessed the swordsman to do so, Kanda had no idea, but when he arrived at the main house of his clan after three hundred years of leaving it, all he found was a cowering child under the protection of the dragon otherwise known as Vlodfield.

Aouruu had taken to Kanda quickly, seeing that Kanda was the last person of his clan alive, though Kanda couldn't really call himself alive, frozen in suspended time for the many years already. Cold as he was, even Kanda would not leave the boy to fend for himself with only Vlodfield around. He took the child with him back to head quarters and see what he could do with Aouruu. Vlodfield followed after him, not willing to leave his mortal companion. The Immortal had greatly disagreed when Aouruu insisted on staying with him in this war mongering place; it simply was not the right choice for a mortal kid to grow up, but then his stupid Master General Tiedoll had to grant permission to Aouruu's request. Now at the age of seventeen, the boy was strong and capable of protecting himself, but still mortal.

Aouruu's decision to fight for the lycans because of Kanda led to the inevitable. Before the year ended, Aouruu must choose what creature he was to become. He may be a warrior of excellent standards, but an easily broken body was not what the war needed, and he needed the increased abilities of something else to become a full-fledged fighter for the faction. Vlodfield had offered for Aouruu to take his dragon blood so that the boy may be a dragooner, but Aouruu kept that choice pending. As uncaring for Vlodfield as Aouruu seemed, he had an inkling of concern for the sentient being which has shielded him all the time since his clan fell to ruin.

Vlodfield was, to a certain extent of honesty, an odd creature. Vlodfield easily out-aged Kanda and most of the occupants of the castle except the really old ones like general Yeegar. The crimson-ebony haired sentient had never taken his true form, a dragon, in front of others. He remained in his humanoid form and rarely ever left Aouruu's side. It was an understatement to say that Vlodfield was fond of the boy. He practically waited hand and foot on Aouruu, showering him with affection. Vlodfield as contrasted to his bright and slightly dumb personality was in fact very learned and intelligent. Well, one could expect no less from a sentient dragon.

However, all other matters were pushed to the back of his mind, for only one would occupy Kanda's mind with such intensity.

Allen Walker would have to tell him his secret, or Kanda would save them the trouble and expose it himself.

* * *

"Aww, you're shivering bunny boy. Do you want my coat?" Tyki purred, and smirked at the quiver that ran down Lavi's body. "Nu-uh, no way! Can you wipe that sick smile off your face? You're giving me the creeps…" The redhead lycan muttered. "Are you excited? I've heard it's the first time you get to attend the general's gathering as a Bookman representative," David quipped. "Yeah, since gramps never lets me go. He says that I'm too young and stupid to understand," Lavi shrugged and sighed. "But what occupies the older Bookman, I wonder?" Lenalee mused. "That is for the Bookman to know, and for us to find out, let's go," the Earl suddenly appeared behind them all.

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong, Yukinojou?" Lulubell quietly questioned the fifth vampire general. Piercing silver and gold watched her.

"…My eye hurts. Something uneasy is preying on my instincts."

His Chevalier had his left hand in a light grip. The solitary emerald eye glimmered with worry, and a protective gaze settled on Yukinojou. "It will be alright…niisan," the younger sibling whispered to his protector. "Now's not the time to be all lovey-dovey with your twin, Luc" Road drawled, pleased in the annoyed look sent her way. "I had no idea I wasn't allowed that privilege, especially when you and Lenalee seem to be a common practitioner of it," Luxeria coolly shot back; adjusting the clasp of the cloak which kept his twin's face hidden. Road pouted at the remark while Lenalee could only manage an apologetic smile as she ushered her general towards the Ark.

"Don't be hard on her, Kaen," Yukinojou reprimanded lightly. "I know, I just have an allergy to comments like that," Luxeria sounded slightly sorry.

"My teeth tingle…" Krory said in worry. The twins Jasdevi smacked him on his back and laughed. "Don't fuss about it, Krory! Your hair will turn all white from it!" David chortled. "That's right, Arystar-sama. Take care of yourself, alright?" The blonde lady straightened Krory's cloak, who blushed deeply. "I-I will, Eliade. You must take care too," Krory stuttered. "And do tell Miranda-chan that I miss talking to her," Eliade replied with a giggle. Krory nodded in compliance. "Hihi, you're so whipped," Jasdero whispered wickedly, causing Krory's blush to spread further.

Skin Bolic ended all the hullabaloo, saying, "Hurry up! We haven't got all day!"

* * *

A firm boot kicked away the rotting body.

"I can't stand this foul stench," the tall boy grimaced. "Don't complain, Reita," the much shorter boy murmured, pulling his scythe out of another corpse. "W-We should move quickly, or we'll be late for the gathering," a rather flustered young woman replied. "Sorry for the delay, Mira-chan," the tall boy chirped. Miranda shook her head greatly. "Not at all!! I don't think we would've finished this quickly if you weren't here, and you too Zerulis." The younger one, Zerulis merely nodded.

The gathering was very surprised when the last neutral general came skittering in with two human boys tagging after her, one looking particularly ruffled while another was practically drenched in blood. Reita nervously laughed a little. "Err, sorry, but we're on time right?" Miranda attempted to discreetly take her place, all the while wailing apologies to everyone in the vicinity. Zerulis however marched forwards and took his place standing in between and behind Cross and Allen's chairs. "Shouldn't you wipe all that blood off first?" Allen raised a question at his Sword. Zero answered with a shake of his head.

"What happened?" Tiedoll asked with grave interest.

"Akuma attack; and they came in a group this time. Thankfully Zero was with us or we would really be late," Reita answered. "…Not long before they will learn how to co-ordinate attacks," Zerulis muttered in reply. Everyone look at him in shock. "Please continue with the meeting," the boy did not further elaborate the meaning of his sentence. "Well then…We all know the purpose of this time's meeting is mainly about the abrupt increase in the Akuma, and their rapid development. It is becoming more dangerous even for us to deal with," Yeegar began. "Since we only knew that they were capable of evolution recently, we can't afford to be careless with them," Mother added. "How far goes their evolution?" Cloud spoke softly.

"Level three. It killed two finders last week," the blonde masked general of the neutrals answered. Allen glanced at Timcanpy in slight resentment before looking away. The golem was general under a different name, Kin, to hide his true identity. How could Timcanpy not tell him about the deaths? Kanda only watched the child of a general return his gaze stoically to the table after that small distracted look he sent his fellow general. "Fucking creatures nearly killed my doll," Road suddenly cursed and was in a horrible mood. "Road, you shouldn't use such language here!" Lenalee whispered urgently.

"Like I care! It burnt your beautiful hair!" Road wailed, all child-like as her physical age indicated.

"An exorcist nearly killed by a level three Akuma, eh? Looks like she might be a worthless cur after all," Winters growled aloud without even bothering to hide the audacious insult in the tone of his voice. "Take that back," Allen suddenly stated, a cold air of fury about him. Winters sized up the child-like Immortal and snorted. "Or what, you pint sized freak?" At his place behind Komui, Vlodfield watched with silent awe when the previously and still blood drenched boy leapt lightly and landed gracefully on the table before kicking off and was before Winters in an instant. Scythe to his neck, Zerulis said in a clear, concise voice which left no place for arguments. "You insult Allen-sama once more; I will not hesitate to behead you."

Winters looked absolutely outraged. "You won't dare, I'm a general!"

"There are others who can replace you," Zerulis coldly stated, "And if I were to evaluate the rather messy system of the lycans, Vlodfield would have made a far better general than you do. You are weak, appalling and absolutely…in vulgar words to put it, a son of a bitch." Jasdevi howled with laughter at that comment. Reita politely tried to hide his smile, but Road was already laughing her head off in total agreement. "Me???" Vlodfield looked quizzically at Zerulis, and shifted away slightly at the murderous glare of Winters on him. "How dare you speak to me like that, you filthy mortal?!" The bulky general made to snatch the tiny boy up, but Zerulis deftly leapt out of reach, back to his original station, a passive stare on Winters. "I am the Sword of two generals of the neutral faction. Considering that I do most of the work for them, I know who are the strongest of every faction. While you may have made it to top ten…" Zerulis smirked, the blood covering his face making it look more twisted. "I'm very grieved to say you simply suck as a general."

"Why you…!!"

"Shut up, Winters, and don't blow this thing out of proportion," Cross finally intervened.

"Then you should learn to teach your subordinates to keep their mouths shut!" Winters hissed.

"Dull mind you have there, sir. I hope you haven't forgotten that we are the neutrals. We Swords and Shields are equal to the general in terms of authority. Zerulis had all rights to say what he has on mind," a small blonde boy stated quietly. Timcanpy smirked under his mask. Winters, when in rage was absolutely uncontrollable, Lavi noted in his mental list to record. "And what the hell is with this small fry? You bringing naïve little kids into this gathering is an insult to all of us!" Timcanpy growled. "Don't insult Ease. His mental capability for setting personal emotions and general affairs apart is far better than yours."

"Well said, Kin," Tyki applauded.

"Enough with the childish insults♥ We are not here to do such thing♥ So please show some maturity♥"

The Earl spoke with a slight mirth to his voice, as though he did enjoy the way Winters was making a fool of himself. The general made a rumbling noise in his throat and sat down with a huff. "So as recent attacks show that the Akuma is becoming more aggressive…I suggest a temporary pact with the vampires," Yeegar stated. Everyone gasped with shock, but Kanda noted that a smile had lit his little one's lips. "I think I can agree to that, don't you my sweetheart?" Tyki cooed running a finger under Lavi's chin. Lavi turned bright red and scooted twenty feet away from him.

"Don't do that, you idiot!!"

Kanda mentally gagged and understood why Lavi had been so snappish the other day. It seems that the redhead had finally met his match. The swordsman hoped Tyki would sweep Lavi away and spare him from the redhead's incessant attention. "Oohh…Lavi-senpai is having it bad…" Reita muttered under his breath, and Miranda, who had been sipping on her cup of tea suddenly choked. "M-Mira-chan, are you okay?!" Reita fussed over his general in a short panic. "I-I'm alright…"

"What say the others on this proposal?" Tiedoll asked, "I for one, support this sentiment."

"As do I," Cloud agreed.

"Of course we agree, or we would be called neutral for nothing," Cross gruffly added. Allen practically beamed adoration at his master, while Kanda scowled at this display of obvious affection. "We have no objection♥" The Earl spoke for all on his side. Everyone then turned expectantly to Winters. He glared and forced the words out of his mouth. "You all already agree, can I even bother to object?" "Good. Well then, as a sign of trust, shall we exchange people?" Road suggested with a charming smile. "What?!" Everyone knew the dark rule behind that trade. While they might be able to gain trust and dig secrets…If anything unsightly were to happen, their trade-offs were most likely to become hostages. Was that a risk all was willing to take?

"A great idea. Dumb pupil two, you're going over to the lycans. Kin, get off your chair and join the vampires," Cross ordered without a qualm.

Zerulis nodded at his general's order, walking towards the lycans. Timcanpy got off his chair and settled to hover nearby Yukinojou. "Well then…Kanda, do join the neutrals. Aouruu, if you do not mind, please head over to the vampires," Yeegar stated. Kanda suddenly smirked as he trod over swiftly to Allen's side. Allen looked mildly alarmed; either wise he hid his alarm well. Jasdevi clutched at each other in horror and they exchanged wide-eyed glances with Lavi, who tactfully shrugged helplessly. This did not go unnoticed by Aouruu, who noted with mild curiosity Kanda's elation while the trio on his new side was not acting so subtly.

"So…Krory-san, you go over to the neutrals, and Lulubell-san, why don't you learn more from the lycans?" Yukinojou stated in a kind voice. He was given the decision to make because his choices were simply unpredictable. The Earl deemed it more amusing this way. "A-Alright," Krory merely stuttered, and took a seat at Timcanpy's vacant chair. Mother nudged Mahoja and pointed at Miranda's brilliantly flushed face. The sorceress would indeed be a lousy liar. Lulubell looked questioningly at the Earl, who nodded. Having her general's consent, she moved towards the lycans.

"We should have regular correspondence to exchange news about the Akuma," Mother said as a decision, not a suggestion.

The other generals nodded. "If there is nothing else to say, this concludes the meeting," Yeegar stated. Night had already settled in, and everyone filtered out of the room to get some sleep. Not all were quick to fall into bed, however. Allen knew without even having to look back that Kanda was trailing after him, not even bothering to try and hide the fact. However, behind these two, the self-proclaimed son of Kanda, Aouruu decided to follow them out of his own desire to solve this puzzle, while he was tailed by Zerulis, who held suspicions about Aouruu and Kanda's intents, Reita who wanted to see what the sneakiness was about and Vlodfield purely out of concern for Aouruu.

Allen quickened his steps, though he knew avoidance was futile. The small child decided to lure Kanda away to somewhere more private lest confrontation broke out where wandering eyes would catch on. He stopped at the door to his room, opening it halfway. He looked back in a silent invitation to the tall swordsman, who understood his beckoning and entered the room with him, locking the door behind them. Allen sighed fretfully, wondering how he should talk to Kanda, when Kanda opened his mouth instead.

"We never did finish what we intended to do, did we?"

"What do you want, Kanda?" Allen asked quietly. His back faced the sword wielding exorcist, refusing to meet his eyes. "Don't beat around the bush, moyashi. You know what I came for," Kanda answered equally quiet, but his tone carried a furious intensity that strongly challenged Allen's weary one. The silvery eyes staked their glare on him, and Allen decided that he hated Kanda very much for causing him such pain in his chest, which hammered on his fragile heart. He didn't want this pain at all. "I don't feel like answering your question. We are merely…friends with benefit. I find no obligation to tell you anything unrelated to our…rendezvous," the general answered in a cruel manner so unlike him. Allen had borrowed Road's phrase, which he thought had been most accurate. While the affection is still budding, he must kill it. Something born out of sudden desires was never good, that was what Allen always thought.

His words affected Kanda in the way he hoped it to. Kanda's mouth turned into a scowl as he glowered at the shorter Immortal. "You think of this as a mere _affair_? That I seek only bodily pleasures from you?"

Aouruu nearly gasped at the words that came from his so-called father's mouth, but someone clamped a hand over his. He saw Reita, putting a finger to his lips to indicate silence, while Zerulis was listening intently. Vlodfield only managed to blink in surprise.

"And if I say yes? That you find joy in making use of me in no way any other person would think? Because that's what I take you for, someone who just gives me something in return for something I give you," Allen tried to control his own voice from showing hesitance. The anger from Kanda was strangely, not lashing out as he expected it to. Instead, it felt like the heat of the words had settled on his skin, and made Allen nervous. Kanda eliminated the distance between them in two strides and practically snatched Allen up with an arm around his chest. "Wha Put me down!!" Kanda's breath brushed against Allen's ear and he shivered as Kanda whispered, or rather snarled, "You too then, do not understand me at all. To think I'm only a simple minded fool who wanted this…" A finger ghosted on Allen's lips "…Or this…" A hand caressed Allen's cheeks "You think too shallow of me."

Allen trembled from Kanda's touches and twisted to get away from this person, obsessed with something he did not know what it was. A ferocious smirk carved itself on the Japanese's face as he effortlessly carried the British boy with him and sat down on the bed. His grip on Allen remained firm. "You have nobility written all over your face. You make a horrible liar, moyashi. But I don't suppose it's a waste of time to tell you what I truly feel," the swordsman stated slowly, making sure that their eye contact did not break. "I sought something from you, yes, but I also sought to protect you…I am different from other fools, who can't even begin to see what you have that makes me fall to my knees before you."

The snow haired Immortal returned Kanda's gaze with a hint of confusion. "…I do not understand a word you're saying."

"Thought so; you are too naïve for your own good," Kanda replied and his fingers curled around Allen's chin, guiding his lips forward for a kiss. "Stupid, wait…!!" Allen was cut off as Kanda's lips met his in a heated pursuit of their game, if it was only that simple…

Zerulis' eyes narrowed and he made to kick the door down but Aouruu's arms wrapped around his waist and held him back. Reita clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle any protest while Vlodfield continued to try to listen. Aouruu was very confused, but also rather excited. His father had never shown interest in anyone, but here he was with the general of the neutrals, talking as if they've had this situation going on for some time already. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited about this confrontation's outcome. He might have a mother, figuratively speaking.

Tongues clashed as Kanda forced his way into Allen's mouth, hard pressed to carry on as the little one in his arms put up a great fight. Allen barely managed to breathe as the larger of the two was practically smothering him with his aggressive action, nibbling on his lower lip while his tongue divulged soft moans and breathless noises from the delectable lips he pleasured. Allen's struggles gradually mellowed to Kanda's joy, and he pushed further with his tongue, lapping greedily at the corner of his lips, bodies snug against each other on the bed they were sitting on before.

Allen could taste the strong heady flavour of bitter sweetness from Kanda, Eastern spices he vaguely noted. Kanda had a slight spice of mint that stung his taste buds, immediately soothed by the mild but distinct flavour of nutmeg, which in turn enhanced the essence of clove that softened the strong taste of cardamom. The silver haired boy didn't think it possible to be so…detailed concerning one's taste. But that was what Kanda's flavour was, and it told a great deal of the man himself. Unconsciously, his fingers fisted in Kanda's clothes and he dragged Kanda down for another awkward kiss of conflicting teeth, tongue twisting and mixing saliva. The Japanese had all but eagerly answered to his demands, moving like a predator wolfing down a satisfying prey.

Reita could feel Zerulis' tense body begin to loosen, but noted with a hint of grin that the cusps of his ears were turning red. It was a sure sign that the boy was becoming slightly embarrassed. Instead, he began a new struggle, this time to get away from the room. Aouruu however, clung tightly to his waist and refused to let go. He was eagerly listening in with, should he say, a poorly hidden glee. Vlodfield was rather intimidated by the change in his dark haired companion, for he knew Aouruu to be well…A Kanda clone, in most manners. He could hardly imagine Kanda himself eavesdropping with a smile that spelt mischief. Honestly…Vlodfield had not seen that smile in a while, not since Aouruu had grown up. Zerulis, meanwhile, could feel the blood begin to boil in his mind. He was not very keen on staying around now, not when he could feel Allen and Kanda's aura practically crashing on his minds as waves of desire. He needed to get away soon before he broke out into a full blush.

Their forceful kisses finally came to a stop when Allen's lungs screamed for oxygen. Immortal as he was, he still needed to breathe. Kanda smirked at the wet red lips of the general pinned beneath him. It was more than a play, and they both knew it. "You were saying?" Allen pouted adorably, knowing he had lost the argument. "You lewd jackass." "Don't run from me. Nothing you do can escape the inevitable," the swordsman whispered, hand lazily stroking the white strands that slipped through his fingers easily. "Inevitable of what? I can choose to destroy you should I ever find you a hindrance," an underlying threat glazed Allen's boyish voice. "Big words coming from a tiny one like you," Kanda retorted.

"Shut up!" Allen complained.

"Don't try changing subjects now…I still haven't forgotten this…" Kanda said quietly, his eyes lingering on Allen's clothed body. Allen's eyes widened in slight fear, and his hands clenched the bed sheets to alleviate his worries a little. Kanda frowned; his little one was avoiding his gaze again. "Look at me, moyashi, and answer me honestly. What is it about your body that you must hide from me?"

Aouruu had to bite his lips down before he wanted to gasp in shock at the audacity displayed by his father figure. Reita blushed a little, wondering how Allen, child-like figure that he was, managed to physically lure another man. That or…this Kanda guy was someone with unique interests. Vlodfield's eyes were already wide, ready to faint any given moment. In his whole time knowing Kanda, he'd never thought he'd live to hear such words coming out from him! Zerulis managed to break free from their grasp and with one firm fist banged on the door loudly. "Oi, Zero!!" Reita squeaked, immediately backing away from the door.

Allen jumped at the loud knock and quickly scrambled out from under Kanda. He opened the door slightly to see Zerulis, his ears flaming red although his face only had a frown. "Excuse me; I'll borrow the general for a while. It'll be really quick," Zerulis told Kanda before grabbing Allen and making a run for it. Kanda growled possessively but he had no way of preventing it as Zerulis was fast to escape. "Zero!! Do you need anything?" Allen asked meekly. Zerulis looked upon the shorter one who had become his master, and family figure in a way. "…Perhaps you should tell him," Zerulis advised.

"What?! You heard?!" Allen nearly shouted aloud but caught himself.

His Sword nodded. "Well…But Master Cross has forbidden me to tell others. So how…"

"At least this man, you should tell. Don't try to deny yourself. I've felt enough to know," Zerulis admitted with a sigh. Allen blushed at the statement. "Y-You felt…what…?" "In colours, it's all red and pink," the human teen shuddered lightly at the memory. Zerulis was an orphan at the age of five, a rogue stray on the street. He felt a deep affinity with Allen, for they both were found and taken in by Cross, one an orphan left by his brother, the other an orphan who was compatible with the Innocence. Though Zerulis was mortal, he was an effective fighter and considered merciless for he took down any sort of opponent he was ordered to, be it human or not.

This was often a point of criticism for Allen, who felt it damaging to Zerulis' own soul. Zerulis himself didn't mind, he was from a cursed clan bound to die soon anyway. His clan, a family of human psychics had dealt with something they should not have, and the curse was what they got in return. The boy remembered when Cross offered to remove his curse by blooding him, but he refused. In return, he offered his psychic powers to Cross' service. Zerulis was by origin an Empath. He was able to feel emotions of another person, which came in handy at times. Of course, no one knew about this ability of his except Allen and Cross. Now it was really obvious there was something deeper than mutual attraction between the two, at least to an Empath.

"I will never tell you what to do, because in the end, the choice is yours to make," Zerulis said softly to him.

"…Thank you, Zerulis." Allen smiled at the young one before him.

"Now go back and face him," the teen replied.

Behind a nearby corner, Aouruu had a smug smirk. "Yes! Tou-sama will never be lonely again," he nearly hissed from pure joy. "How can you be so sure, Aou-chan? For all we know, that little general can say no…" Vlodfield sweatdropped. Aouruu growled at the taller man. "Keep quiet, Vlod-chan! Don't be a wet blanket!"

Kanda admitted that he was rather surprised, but pleasantly so when Allen dared to return to the room where he awaited. Allen's eyes slowly rose to meet his as the door was locked behind his back. His hand came up to pull the ribbon off as he stepped towards the taller man. Kanda watched with interest when the silver eyed Immortal started to undo the buttons of his pristine white shirt. Allen drew a deep breath, before letting the shirt fall to the ground. The change in Kanda's expression was imminent, but Allen refused to let that deter him as he pulled his gloves off too. "My secret is this Innocence. It belongs neither to the lycans nor the vampires. It's an abomination to look at. You thought of me as something perfect, but I'm not. I'm scared…"

Allen's left arm was red, dents and veins visible to the sight and touch. A cross was implanted in the back of his palm. "…Scared of what, moyashi?" Kanda breathed out. "Isn't it ugly? It's horrifying…My real parents threw me away for this arm. If it wasn't for Mana who took me in, I would've died as a starving baby by the roadside. Everyone who knew has never liked my arm…Even though they know that it's just an Innocence, a parasitic type, they look away. They don't feel comfortable with it. I've hid it when I became an Immortal, because Master Cross wanted this hundred and ninth Innocence to be kept secret…And he wanted to protect me from others."

He did not expect Kanda to embrace him softly, and gently. Kanda knelt down, wrapping Allen within his arms in what he hoped to be a comforting gesture, never the type to do something so emotional. "You are so stupid, moyashi. You should know by now that I don't judge people by looks. Don't care about what others think of you. If your real parents didn't want you for it, then it is their misfortune to lose a beautiful child. I understand now why you have to hide it. If both factions were to discover it, you would undoubtedly be a target to them…And I won't allow it." Allen pinched his eyes shut, hoping to stop the flow of his tears, his hands coming up around Kanda's neck. "…Why…? Why do you treat me like I'm normal?"

That last word came out choked, and muffled.

'So child-like, though having lived long…'

"Because we all have things we need to hide, pasts that we do not want to surface. That is what we all are," Kanda's eyes clouded over momentarily in bitterness remembering his own past. Right now, Allen felt that he had the courage to tell Kanda everything about himself.

The red hand clasped over his cursed eye. "I was picked from the roadside as a baby by my foster father. Mana brought me up like his own, and I looked up to him as if he was my real father. When he passed away, I felt so alone and lost. I didn't know what to do or who to turn to. Then…Someone came to me and told me he could bring him back. Mana cursed me when I called him back from the realm of death. I made him into an Akuma." Kanda's eyes widened at the mention. "And with this very arm, I sent his soul back where it should belong. It was my fault that Mana had to suffer for my cowardice of being alone," Allen whispered.

"Now you know…How disgusting of a person I am. I should've died that day had my Innocence not saved me…"

"Don't be a fool. You obviously do not realize it," Kanda interrupted him.

"If you died that day, I would never find you. And I shall remain alone. You were saved for a reason, Allen. You were saved to be my companion in this eternity and I, yours. I do not care about your arm. It only makes me more amazed. That you remain looking so flawless and innocent despite all your trials…You are no lesser in my eyes than you were before," Kanda stated, thumbing away the tears. Allen stared up at him in great disbelief, and pushed down his want to cry more. He managed a small smile instead. "Thank you, Kanda."

Kanda smirked. "Of course, moyashi."

"Oh, shut up, you baka ponytail!"

"…That went well," Reita muttered. "I'm going to have a kaa-sama," Aouruu whispered, in a near disbelieving tone. "Aou-chan, really, calling the little boy your kaa-sama isn't going to…" Vlodfield was cut off by someone else. "Children, it's unsightly to be eavesdropping on others," a gentle effeminate voice beckoned them. The four of them look startled, and turned to the source. Yukinojou was smiling kindly at them, though none were able to see due to the cloak that heavily shrouded his face. Luxeria was standing at ease beside him, a lazy grin on his face. Aouruu went into a defensive stance, shoulders stiff with apprehension but Luxeria made a 'be quiet' sign and pointed to the door.

Zerulis made to lead them away and once they were at a safe distance, Luxeria spoke first. "Tell others of what you've heard, and you will be disposed of." Reita nodded in compliance. He did not want Allen to be hunted down either. Zerulis glared at the redhead. "How do you know? I thought you two had the most distant ties with the family." Vlodfield and Aouruu looked on in confusion. "Zero, maybe it isn't good for you to be saying this in front of Aou-chan and Vlod-chan. They're not in the family, remember?" Reita said calmly. Aouruu's confusion snapped for a moment. "What the Who gave you permission to call me Aou-chan?!" "Only Aou-chan can call me Vlod-chan!" Vlodfield added.

"Children, now is not the time to fight," Yukinojou stopped them. "As for this matter, we will discuss in later. For now, you three," he pointed at Zerulis, Reita and Aouruu, "should take a bath. Akuma blood is no good even on bare skin, and fatal for mortals when it has invaded your blood stream." "Then let's go, you two!" Reita hooked an arm around each of the boy's necks and dragged them off. "You my friend are not going anywhere just yet," Luxeria clapped a hand over Vlodfield's shoulder. "You are older, more experienced, and hopefully smarter than those three children. You WILL sit down and I WILL brief you on the twelve simple reasons why you should not, from now on and forever more disturb Allen…And we will add Kanda Yu on the list as well," Yukinojou smiled as he said everything, but Vlodfield got the feeling from Yukinojou's eyes that he was anything _but_ happy.

* * *

"Ne, you're a human too aren't you? How did you get into the lycan's side? You're an exorcist too, right? Is that why you've been recruited by the lycans?" Reita was relentless with his questions. "Can you keep quiet? I don't have to answer you!" Aouruu snapped as he pulled off his bloodied uniform. "I told you before, Reita. Curiosity is not the best way of becoming a Bookman apprentice. Observance is the best asset. As for the questions, Aouruu is human. He is obviously an exorcist judging the uniform and his weapon. From what he's been saying, it's obvious he's on the lycan's side because of his father," Zerulis' face twisted into an unreadable emotion for a while, before continuing, "And as for being recruited, I think it's half due to his being a conformer of the Innocence, and an inclination to stay with his father."

"Uwaah, you're really good Zero!" Reita chirped as he dumped his clothes into the laundry basket. Aouruu stared in slight amazement at Zerulis. He had not met anyone this smart since General Tiedoll. The shortest of the trio rolled his eyes. "I have to cover all of Master Cross' work and half of Allen-sama's. Do you not think that I had to learn to get work done faster? I'm only human after all. But I must admit that I'm curious…How is it that you call that Immortal your father when you're a mortal aged seventeen while he is over three centuries years old?" Aouruu stared at Zerulis, and then at Reita, as if sizing them up.

"…We're the only survivors of our clan. Tou-sama rescued me from everything, and he's all that I've got left, other than Vlod-chan." "Ooh…I'm sorry to hear. How did you meet Vlod-chan, by the way?" Reita asked, as he bowed slightly to show his sympathy for Aouruu's deceased clan. Zerulis however, had his eyes narrowed. None of the boys noticed, however. "Vlod-chan…He's the one that protected me all my life. I'm already an adult, I don't need it anymore," Aouruu huffed at the end of the sentence.

"Aou-chan, it's alright to be protected by others. As long as you protect him too, and watch out for each other's backs. Heck, even I won't hesitate to protect you, since you are cute," Reita chirped happily, not knowing what sort of effects his words had on Aouruu. Zerulis' tense aura was nullified as he smacked the taller boy behind his head while Aouruu looked surprised, blushed and then offended. "Who are you calling cute?!" Then he angrily stormed into the baths. "Reita…Keep being careless with your words and I won't be around to save you from death," Zerulis spoke and went off as well. "W-What did I do?" Reita whimpered cradling his injured head.

* * *

Vlodfield never wanted to face the last general of the vampires again if ever possible. Yukinojou made castrating sound like a story for children…The sentient dragon shuddered. He threw all his clothes into the laundry basket as well, making his way into the baths. He always liked the fact that it was fashioned the way Japanese baths were, showers and hot springs separately. Then he spotted a figure slightly hunched over on a stool washing his hair. Vlodfield immediately fixed his sight on him. Petite frame, slender neck and slim limbs…

"Aou-chan!!"

Aouruu's head snapped up at his name being called. Reita also looked for that voice in equal surprise as the both of them were soaking in the onsen. Following that call, there was a surprised yell followed by a pained yelp and the sound of a dull object hitting something. The two exchanged glances before getting out of the onsen quickly and going into the shower area. Vlodfield was sprawled on the ground, a bump forming on his head while Zerulis was pressed against the bamboo wall, eyes wide with shock and the most expressive face Reita had ever seen him with. "Who let the pervert in?!" Zerulis snapped looking at the two boys.

"Uhh…Zero, in case you didn't notice, the 'pervert' is Vlod-chan," Reita pointed at the fallen ebony-crimson humanoid. "I don't know such idiot," the poor boy hissed, the soapy foam still settling nicely on his head and hair. Vlodfield sat up quickly, as Aouruu sighed knowing he had a ridiculous way of recovering promptly like that. "B-But you praised me in the meeting just now!" The sentient dragon squealed in pain as he touched the bruise on his head. "I'm sorry; I didn't think you were a pervert. You're a marked man now. Don't let me catch you near me anymore," Zerulis growled in defence.

He was already startled out of his skin when someone glomped him out of the blue when he was washing his hair. Self-preservation instincts kicking in, he hit his attacker with a bucket lying by his feet. How was he to know that it was Vlodfield who glomped him?

"What happened?" Aouruu bluntly asked. Vlodfield, much indebted to him as he was, would forever remain an idiot in his eyes.

"I saw him and I thought he was you, Aou-chan! So I glomped him, but then I got hit!!" Vlodfield sniffled miserably. His companion twitched. Suddenly he felt glad that Zerulis hit the idiot after all. Zerulis sighed. "Enough, get out of here before I don't hesitate to plunge my nails into your eyes." Vlodfield gulped seeing Zerulis' sharp red painted nails. He hightailed it out of the bath area, and the trio could hear him practically diving into the onsen. "We'll leave you be, okay?" Reita said. He and Aouruu also left.

Vlodfield was not a happy person.

Not now, at least. His young pretty charge was sticking very close to that Reita boy, and he did not like it one bit. He brought Aouruu up until Kanda came along; he was perfectly entitled to adoring and loving the boy. Vlodfield would not be embarrassed to admit that he loved Aouruu, even though he treated him horribly on occasions. Vlodfield did not understand humans, though he was very old indeed. He could nearly boast that he was only two centuries younger than General Yeegar, who was a little over millennium, like the Earl of the vampires. But living alone in the wilds for his whole life didn't do much for his understanding of the outside world. Aouruu was indeed the first human he befriended.

The poor little mortal; Vlodfield had no idea how the boy survived the massacre, but he did. Aouruu, as a very young child no older than three stumbled upon his lair when he escaped the murderers of his clan. He had cried and begged the enormous dragon to stay with him, and pitying the minute-sized mortal Vlodfield took Aouruu under his care. When the chaos had settled, Vlodfield turned into a humanoid to make caring for the child easier. They went back to the clan's mansions, and made only a part of it liveable for themselves, and since then Vlodfield had not turned into his true form ever since. Aouruu had been downright adorable as a child, but somewhere along the lines of growing up he became grumpy or snappish, even simply bored. Only when it concerned Kanda did he become like a child again. Vlodfield quietly sulked. He should be more important to Aouruu than Kanda! And now Aouruu was being close to another one whom they could practically call a stranger…Except they have seen Reita each time they played escort, only that they've never spoken.

Vlodfield supposed that this must be love that he cared so much for Aouruu and wanted to protect him. He had after all, not much understanding of what people called as feelings.

Aouruu was visibly trying to avoid Vlodfield. After that fiasco, he had no idea what Vlodfield would be up to. It was safer sticking to neutral grounds, in other words Reita. Reita grinned at him, not noticing the subtle attempts made by Aouruu to inch away from Vlodfield. "What're you smiling at?" Aouruu popped the silence. "Nah, it's just that it's pretty rare for me to see another Japanese like you. They're really hard to find, you know. Other than you and me, I only know four others in the three factions altogether who are Japanese too."

Aouruu's interest quirked, as was Vlodfield's. "Really? Who?"

"First, we got your father. Then, the general who spoke to us just now and his Chevalier, they're twins and they're Japanese. Not pure, though. Semi European I think. Lastly, we got Zero. He's mix too and whoops, nearly forgot you, Vloddie! That'll make seven of us, sorry," Reita apologized. "…What are you doing on the neutrals? Are you an exorcist too?" Aouruu's inquisitive needs got the better of him. "Well, yeah, I'm an exorcist but I'm aspiring to succeed the Bookman as well. Though I'm not even accepted as an apprentice yet," the tall teen flushed with embarrassment. "Bookman? Ah, you mean that really tiny panda-like guy!" Vlodfield stated but Reita shushed him quickly. "You don't ever call Bookman as a panda! Nobody does that and gets away alive…Except Lavi-senpai."

"So you joined the neutrals because you wanted to be a Bookman," Aouruu said, concluding the story. To his slight surprise, Reita shook his head. Reita smiled at his memories. Looks like it was going to be a story night. "I didn't use to be someone who wanted to know what happened all the time. I was pretty content my whole life living it to get by to another day. It's not like it's big news or anything, but I was an orphan at a very young age. We all know it happens a lot to children in Japan, doesn't it?" Aouruu nodded slightly, he himself becoming orphan as a child still fresh in his mind.

"I was good enough to look out for myself. Just myself, because I wasn't strong enough to protect anyone else. I was found like Zero, just a little earlier than he was. Bookman and Lavi-senpai found me hiding from something I later came to know as Akuma. After they took me in, I understood why the monsters were after me. I was holding an Innocence, and it seemed that it was by its powers I wielded then that I survived this long. It started that moment. I wanted to know, to find out, to understand whatever I could grasp. That was what egged me to become a Bookman. I want to learn the truth, so that I can help people."

"Truth isn't always helpful, you know."

Their heads turned. Luxeria and this beautiful guy had come to join them. They were sure he was a guy despite the feminine features because his chest was flat. Luxeria noticed their stare and glared at them, a hand out before the beautiful person protectively. "Don't gape at Astar like that," he growled. The other person smiled and placed a coaxing arm on his shoulder. "Don't bark at the children, niisan. They're not doing anything to me." Reita's eyes were wide. "Y-You're Yukinojou Astaroth, the last general of the vampires?!" "Did I surprise you?" Yukinojou asked with a delightfully mischievous smile. "I didn't expect you to be pretty. You know, like General Winters wearing a mask because I'm sure he isn't so keen on showing his face," Aouruu commented.

"Really now? How does he look like?" Luxeria had relaxed, now sitting close to his twin in the onsen. Vlodfield noted that Reita had mentioned them as twins, but they look nothing alike. Luxeria had flaming red hair, which covered his right eye, his visible left eye a bright emerald. He was wearing an easy grin now, and was muscular but not to the extent of being bulky. His legs had very obvious veins running across the skin, along the calf and faded somewhere on his thighs. Luxeria apparently, noticed his assessment. "Oh, I'm an exorcist. Parasitic-type, on the legs," the redhead filled him in. "And I'm an equipment type," Yukinojou added.

Yukinojou was entirely different from his elder brother. Long black hair cascaded down his back. He was slim and lithe. His eyes were silver on the left and golden on the right. He smiled in a manner that soothed others…Except Vlodfield who remembered the horrors of a smile-and-torture the vampire put him through. The twins sported a tattoo on both right cheeks. Reita recognized it as the Indian Sanskrit for 'I'. "I saw scars across his whole face. It looked like he had been mauled by a bear in the face," Aouruu simply described. Yukinojou watched the young boy before him, and thought he was rather similar in his looks to himself. He sported long black hair as well, but not as long as Yukinojou's. His eyes a dark blue, sharp and alive. His fringes were cut at a slanting angle which covered his right eye. "Hah, probably got into a catfight with his own kind," Luxeria laughed.

"If you think I am pretty, you will most likely want to see Kin without his mask. That person is very handsome and especially dashing when coupled with his natural charm," the younger twin said with mirth. Luxeria looked panicked at those words. "Astar, don't tell me you like him!" Yukinojou chuckled. "Of course not, Kaen. I have you, don't I?"

"So…Does anyone know anything about Zero?" Vlodfield asked. Everyone blinked at him. "Well…Yeah, but Zero probably won't appreciate us talking about him," Reita mumbled with a furtive look. He was young, as young as Aouruu, but he easily stood taller than Aouruu, Zerulis and even Vlodfield, but he remained shorter than the twins. Wearing an eye patch on his right eye, his remaining eye was a beautiful sea green. Black bluish hair in a neat ponytail, a blonde lock covering the centre of his bangs; with a smile Reita was easy on the eyes. "He's a sad, sad boy," Yukinojou answered, his expression turning quite sorrowful. Reita gaped at him. "How did you know? You're distant from the family." "We are the only survivors of the Noah clan that protected Japan's special clans of mortals. And that included your clan, Aouruu," Luxeria replied. "We were nearly wiped out, save for us two for our mother sent us away quickly to the Earl. It was from that point on that Japan began to fall prey to all sorts of dark creatures," Yukinojou continued.

"You see…Those special clans have abilities that made even the unholy feel threatened. As with the Kanda clan, your ability is superhuman regeneration and extreme reflexes, no?" Luxeria asked, to which Aouruu could only dumbly nod. "I'm not sure if you guys know, but Zero came from a special clan too. He of course won't say a thing about it, but we know one when we see it. We were shocked of course, seeing him when Cross-jiisan saved him in Japan. He voluntarily joined the neutrals, as a grateful gesture towards Cross-jiisan. He knew how we used to live in Japan later, and we tried to help him, but he refused, that little pipsqueak. He hates me, but he takes well to Astar," the redhead muttered.

"Because you're a little snitch who can't keep his mouth shut."

Vlodfield looked up and a blush immediately spread across his face. Zerulis was standing at the entrance, bare except for the towel around his waist. He was fifteen, youngest and also the smallest in the group that was in the onsen now. His long black hair with red bangs and streaks of crimson running through was dripping wet and the little droplets ran down his slender body. His waist was tiny like a woman's Vlodfield absently thought. No one would've thought that this small teen was capable of swinging a scythe larger than the owner himself. "I wasn't being a snitch! You're the one who never told me not to tell anyone else!" Luxeria shot back hotly and quietly fumed. Aouruu was disturbed to see Vlodfield drooling a little.

He, the sentient dragon who had spiky ebony hair with streaks of crimson and bloodlike eyes had a dazed look to him now and was drooling a little. Apparently he saw something he greatly liked. Aouruu followed his line of sight and at the end of it was Zerulis, who seem too focused on Luxeria to notice. The teen gave Vlodfield a kick, knowing if Zerulis found Vlodfield drooling at him, he was done for. Vlodfield snapped out of it with a jump, and attracted Zerulis' attention. "Oh, uhm, I wanted to ask why you're wearing an eyepatch," the sentient fumbled to cover for his mistakes.

The teen's solitary chrome gold eye stared at him. His left eye was covered by an eyepatch. "I was born with a weak eye here. It sees very well in the dark, but it cannot tolerate too much light. It hurts if exposed to the wrong amount of light." "How much brightness can it take?" Aouruu asked. "Of course, I cannot see in total dark, but with this eye, even a bit of moonlight will make it look like a normal cloudy day," Zerulis answered as he soaked himself in the onsen. "So…Seeing that you are determined to join this war, have you decided what you want to become?" Yukinojou asked the human trio.

"Uhh…I heard werewolf transformation hurts…But vampires need to suck blood, and I'm not the fighting type so combat prioritised creatures are not in the preference…So I thought of being a sorcerer and receive the Gift," Reita said. "Ah, pretty considerable choice. I'm a sorcerer too, you know? But I'm hazarding a guess that General Lotto will be performing the ritual? After all, only matured sorcerers can bestow the Gift on someone," Luxeria pointed out. "Yup, so before becoming a Bookman apprentice, I have to be Mira-chan's apprentice!" Reita answered. "What about you?" Yukinojou nodded towards Aouruu. "I want to be an Immortal, but…" Aouruu's distress was obvious.

"Immortal is mostly a creature of circumstances, not creation. Difficult to be one, unless you willingly take a curse upon yourself," Zerulis had his own input. "Curses, eh? If you need a painless, harmless one then don't hesitate to ask me anytime," Luxeria quipped. "Kaen is an expert on curses, especially safe ones," Yukinojou explained for his twin. Everyone raised their eyes at the redhead. Luxeria grinned at their attention. "Not many people study curses, so it makes a good tool to scare them when you cast a practically useless curse and tell them it's going to end their lives in twenty-four hours," the redhead laughed. "Sounds good. At least it doesn't hurt others," Reita agreed.

"So, what about you, Zero?" Vlodfield questioned.

Yukinojou immediately soured, Reita looked troubled and Luxeria frowned. Aouruu turned to glare at Vlodfield and harshly whispered, "Why do you have to ask the worst of questions?" Zerulis, however, did answer Vlodfield. "I'm not becoming anything. I'm staying as a human." "But won't you run the risk of dying more easily?" The humanoid asked in surprise. "Oh, didn't you tell them more about my clan?" He shot a pointed look at Luxeria. "My clan, special as it is, has been dying out very quickly. We've been cursed, by what I was never told, but it has run long in the generations and the curse is apparently designed to shorten the lifespan as the generations go on. I might live until I'm of legal drinking age, if I'm fortunate," Zerulis explained quietly.

Luxeria suddenly stood up, looking rather angry. "Then why the hell did you refuse our help?! Cross-jiisan could've blooded you, made you into a vampire and then the curse would've been broken! I could blood you, Astar could blood you, but no, you have to be a stubborn pipsqueak and insist on dying! Why won't you let us help you?!" Zerulis also stood up, seeing red. "I would've taken it if it helped! You want to know why? It because even turning can't help me! I've lived with this curse since I was born, I know it best! Nothing can undo this curse!" Vlodfield shrunk a little, feeling guilty because it seemed like his question had spurned this argument. Yukinojou held his brother back. "Kaen, calm down…Arguing can't solve anything."

Reita was also by his friend's side, soothing him. "Zero, don't let blood get into your head. You're the calm one, remember?" "Uhm…I'm sorry for asking something sensitive…" Vlodfield apologized in a meek voice. Zerulis looked at him in an indecipherable expression, and then shook his head. "Don't be, it isn't your fault. It had to be revealed at some point." He climbed out of the onsen. "I'll call for a meeting of the family. I'll try and introduce Aouruu and Vlodfield into the family. I'll see when the meeting can be held as well."

Zerulis paused before he exited the onsen area.

"……And if you tell Master Cross and Allen-sama what I said about my curse, expect me to come after your tongues."

* * *

Nyufufufufu 8DD! I had the craziest idea by putting in teh OCs as well!!! These OCs have actually been in long existence, and they're like my own sons. But Aouruu and Vlodfield are the property of Uruhara, and Reita is the property of Kaisuki, two artists on DA. There are fanworks on these OCs even! Let's take a peek into their bios for their current roles: 

Kanda Aouruu:  
Age: 17  
Race: HumanStatus: Warrior, Exorcist. Temporarily playing escort.Weapon: Katana, Izayoi/Sixteen NightsLooks: Shoulder blade length ebony hair pinned up, fringe cut at a slant angle which covers his right eye, dark bluish eyes.Info: Not under any General. At the moment is escorting General Yeegar. The last child of the Kanda clan, he is rescued by Kanda Yu who came back for a look. As from childhood at the age of three until ten, he has been brought up and cared for by Vlodfield. Grumpy, snappish and rather fanatical with training he becomes excited and childlike when it concerns Yu, whom he calls father, as they both originate from the nearly extinct clan.  
Personal comment: Uhh…Father complex? ;  
Tidbit: Steals Mugen often because he likes causing trouble for his father figure and he admires Mugen...Though he equally loves Izayoi...And despite his apparent scorn for Vlodfield, sometimes wishes to snuggle up and stay with him out of childhood insecurities.

Vlodfield:  
Age: 800+  
Race: Dragon  
Status: Sentient being, Warrior. Temporarily playing escort.  
Weapon: Claymore, Yuusetsu/ Melted Snow  
Looks: Spiky ebony hair streaked with crimson, bangs at the sides and the centre. Maroon-red eyes.  
Info: A sentient dragon who can transform into a humanoid form. He is the one who guarded and raised Aouruu in the abandoned home of the Kanda clan after a mass murder wiped them out. When Yu came and took Aouruu away with him, Vlodfield followed them out of loyalty and love for his charge. He is knowledgeable and smart from all his years of living, but rather bumbling and clueless because he is not used to being around human-like creatures, and humans too.　He may have confused platonic care for love when it comes to Aouruu.  
Personal comment: Confused guardian, obviously. At least not preference confused. XD  
Tidbit: He is convinced that he's in love with Aouruu, but that doesn't seem to be the case now when Zerulis has entered the scene. Rarely needs sleep because of his sentient status.

Reita:  
Age: 17  
Race: Human  
Status: Shield, Exorcist, under General Miranda Lotto  
Weapon: Book, Tenshiki/Celestial Ceremony  
Looks: Shoulder blade length bluish black hair in a neat low ponytail and at the middle of his bangs a lock of orange-blonde. Eyepatch on the right eye, left eye emerald.  
Info: The bright cheerful boy has a little dense side, and he aspires to be a Bookman, though he has not been accepted into apprenticeship yet. He greatly respects Bookman and his two official apprentices, whom he calls Lavi-senpai and Tag-senpai. A friend of Zerulis'. A ritualist by profession, meaning he performs rituals and studies them a lot. His weapon allows his destructive rituals to be infused with the power of Innocence and can effectively kill Akuma.  
Personal comment: Natural charmer. Already making Aou-chan blush at their first talk together  
Tidbit: Has a legion of female admirers amongst humans and non-humans alike, not that the teen himself actually realizes it. He can't control his charm. Adopts a non-violence approach.

More on ritualists will be revealed in the next author comment.

Zerulis Reiichi:  
Age: 15  
Race: Human  
Status: Sword, Exorcist, Under General Cross Marian and General Allen Walker  
Weapon: Scythe, Ashurahime/Princess Ashura  
Looks: Long ebony hair streaked and tipped with crimson tied into two low ponytails, his side locks are crimson as well. Bangs are cut in gradual tier. Left eye under eyepatch, right eye the colour of gold.  
Info:From a cursed clan of pyschics bound to die at a young age. He was picked up by General Cross and affectionately dubbed 'dumb pupil two'. Though he is the Sword of the two generals, Zero is more likely a personal assistant as Cross procrastinates and Allen is much too loved to be left doing paperwork, Zero has to manage it all. Very stubborn when he wants to be, but he maintains a question-and-I'll-answer policy, unless it touches personal or inappropriate matters. Does not seem to get along well with Luxeria.  
Personal comment: Combat secretary, I suppose…He DOES have to do paperwork and fight for the generals at the same time…  
Tidbit: Working all the time has made him choose equally hardworking hobbies that _relaxes_ him like cooking and cleaning. Sewing plushies is his secret obsession. Only Allen knows.

Astaroth Yukinojou:  
Age: 300+  
Race: Pure blood vampire  
Status: Exorcist, Vampire General  
Weapon: Discs, Silver Marionette  
Looks: Long black hair in a semi bun, silver right eye, gold left eye. Tattoo on right cheek.  
Info: The general of vampires and younger twin of Luxeria. He is kind and gentle, but consequences of pissing him off are horrible. People do not seem to realize the closeness he shares with his twin. He used to live in Japan, so he knows a lot on the special human clans that have lived there, which is why he knows a lot on Aouruu's clan and Zerulis' clan. Wears a constant cloak to cover his face for some reasons.  
Personal comment: Angelic demon…Behind the pretty face lies a dark persona all too much like Black Allen..O.O  
Tidbit: Has an alternate personality named Black Yuki, because he cannot play nice all the time. The only person he won't turn black on is Allen, because it was him who taught Yuki how to become black...Even Luc cannot escape his wrath.

Luxeria Kaen:  
Age: 300+  
Race: Pure blood vampire  
Status: Exorcist, Chevalier of Yukinojou  
Weapon: Legs (He's parasitic type Exorcist), Vaynebeast  
Looks: Spiky flame coloured hair, bangs falling over the right side of his face. Left jade eye. Tattoo on the right cheek.  
Info: The very protective Chevalier and elder twin of Yukinojou. He's an easygoing person, but when it comes down to his twin, he becomes feral, fierce and extremely defensive. Has a very strong sense of responsibility as seen with how sorry he feels for Aouruu and Zerulis for the destruction of their clans seeing that his family was supposed to protect them. Zerulis' stubborn inclinations however do not sit well with him.  
Personal comment: Brother complex, without a doubt.  
Tidbit: He may seem rather abrupt with his mood changes, but generally friendly, though he can be reduced to a quivering mass of tears by Yukinojou. Also likes secretly looking after those younger than him aka Reita and Zerulis, but sure as hell will never admit to leaving them breakfast outside their rooms or compiling their reports.


	7. Ticklish Moment

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Ticklish Moment**

Reita was woken up by sounds. His first reaction was to reach out for his Innocence, the book lying on the bedside. "It's only me," the intruder spoke, and the teen breathed relief. "Zero? What's up? It's the dead of the night." Zero was hovering at the edge of the bed, looking hesitantly at the door once in a while. "Can I stay here? Something seems to be…watching me. I don't feel at ease." "Watching you? Why didn't you flush that person out? I'm sure you're more than capable of it," Reita asked, rather curious as to what would give his really apathetic friend discomfort. "I don't think he means me harm, but he gives me a feeling of…Squeamishness…" Zero tried his best to describe the aura that crawled over his skin whenever the stalker's eyes were on him.

"Uhh…Sure. You want to sleep here?" Reita smiled a little at the eccentricity of his friend as he patted the space next to him in bed. "No, I'll do fine here," Zero answered as he climbed onto bed, curling up at Reita's feet. "Take this extra blanket, the nights here are always cold," the elder human piqued as he tossed a sheet at Zero, who pulled it close around himself. "Good night, Reita." "Night, Zero…"

When Allen woke up, the first thing that graced his sight was magnificent black silk. He blinked, and upon closer inspection, discovered that it was hair. The small one sighed, and took a deep breath of the soothing jasmine scent that dusted the body that lay with him in bed. Kanda never went out of his room yesterday night, but had stayed with him. The man was kinder than Allen thought him to be, not doing anything forbidden to him but only holding him and laying light kisses on his lips.

The larger body shifted, and dark eyes swam in and out of focus as they struggled to pinpoint the wisps of white filling his vision. Allen let out a muffled squeal when the arm lazily draped around his waist tightened and pressed him against the elder. "Did I wake you, Kanda?" He asked softly looking up at the stern man. "I don't have the luxury to sleep in," Kanda answered, pressing a morning kiss to Allen's lips. Allen responds a little eagerly, almost anxious to earn the affections of the Immortal who honestly loved him with all the flaws. Finding Allen's lips parted invitingly, Kanda wasted no time in pushing his tongue in, tracing circles on the roof of his mouth, gently teasing Allen's tongue into playing with him. The young Immortal let out a moan, encouraging the Japanese to deepen their kiss, covetously stealing the much needed air until Allen pulled back. "And yet you have the luxury for a kiss?" The beguiling young boy asked, mirth evident in his voice.

"You have no rights to complain, you cry-baby," Kanda stated as he tugged Allen so that the boy was lying on top of him. Allen's petite frame easily draped over his own bigger body. "I'm not complaining. But Kanda…What about the person you're looking for?" He asked quietly, remembering the reason why Kanda chose to remain with the lycans in the beginning. Kanda stiffened at the mention, but he reasoned, "I can solve it without bringing the factions in. It is…a personal vendetta."

"…Can you tell me…Who it is?" Allen asked; his head against Kanda's chest. "…A woman, who cursed me when I still lived in Japan. I want to find her, and ask her why she cursed me." "How did you know she's a vampire?" Curiosity couldn't possibly kill now, can it? "…In my journeys later, I found out that she was a Noah." "N-Noah? Do you…know her name?" Allen's whisper nearly wavered. The Noah family, despite all its cold appearances, was a very tight knit family. No doubt they will target Kanda should he ever strike down one of them.

"…I don't know her name, but she has dark, long hair with sharp eyes and quite beautiful from what I've heard from my searches," Kanda answered simply. Allen racked his brains, trying to think of any Noah which fit the description. The Noah family was small, and the women within, even fewer. Of the living female Noah he knew now, there were only Lulubell and Road. Could it be the former then? "Does she wear glasses?" The white haired boy asked, now wondering about the slim possibilities. "No. She had metal hair bands with the design of a cross," Kanda tirelessly replied the relentless questions. Allen suddenly sat up. He jumped off the bed, and scrambled through his belongings to Kanda's confusion.

Allen held his fist up as if in triumph and crawled onto the bed again. Unfurling his fingers, Allen showed Kanda the object he had been looking for. "Is it something like this…?" Kanda stared at the minute band of metal with the shape of a cross carved onto it resting innocently on Allen's palm. "Where did you get this?!" Kanda demanded in frenzy. Could Allen be related to that woman? "My Master gave it to me quite some time ago. He said he charmed it so that it worked as some sort of alarm, which will warn him if any one of us were in danger…You said it was a hair band. The one I have is a ring," Allen said. "…You mean to say that General Cross may be able to help me find her?" Kanda now asked.

Allen's brows furrowed together in worry. "…You won't kill her, right?"

"I don't know. For now, I only want the truth. Are you afraid that I'll take revenge, moyashi?"

"You should know that targeting a Noah has serious consequences. I don't want that to happen."

"The Noah do not concern me, even if they are to hunt me down it is one of them who did me wrong first," Kanda stubbornly kept to his opinion. Allen sadly shook his head. "But it concerns me, Kanda. I can't betray them this way. I'd have led an enemy into their midst if I allow you to go on with revenge in your mind." Now the Japanese stared outright at the boyish face made older with its seriousness. "I've been meaning to ask you, why are the Noah so important to you? You're neutral, and yet you seem to side with the vampires more than anything."

"Peace for everyone is my dream, but my family belongs with the Noah. I've known them ever since I was born," a mysterious smile that hid secrets appeared, "Mana, my foster father, was a Noah."

"!!"

"Do you remember the two Noah that were with me when you met me in Denmark? I grew up with Devit and Jasdero. We didn't live together, but Mana was their favourite relative. They came over a lot and spent time with me. I grew so used to them; I started naturally shunning away from human children because they weren't as fun as Devit and Jasdero. I knew they were vampires because they told me the first time they met me, and I didn't care. I was happy that I had a family as nice as them. I'm not a saint as to accept humanity who would not accept me for my arm. When Mana passed away…The incident with this curse happened and when Devit and Jasdero saw me after Master brought me over to them…They held me, comforted me and cried with me."

"By that time, the rest of the family knows me. They took me in as a part of their family. They are the closest to actual relatives that I will ever have. Even if their rules will bind me to secrecy and loyalty to them forever, I don't mind. And the core rule of the Noah family is to protect your brothers and sisters. As a general of a faction that does not conform to their beliefs, I am prepared to fight for my causes against them fair and square, but not to the extent of killing them. As their unofficial family member…Even you I will not spare if you kill any Noah out of personal vendetta. In a war, it is unavoidable but if you make it your individual mission to claim revenge then I will make it my task to stop you."

Kanda paused to digest all that information, with Allen sitting in front of him gazing at him with cloudy silver eyes that spelt unspoken danger for him.

Slowly, Allen's hand reached out to tug at Kanda's collar. "You'll have to fight me first."

And the boy crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Kanda was taken by surprise at Allen's blatant act but he wasn't about to back down. He roughly pulled at Allen's hands and pinned them to either side of his head as they fell back onto the bed. Allen let out a gasp as he was pushed down and Kanda took the chance to slip his tongue in. Not one to fall behind, Allen fiercely pushed back with his own tongue, and wrestled with Kanda for dominance. At the back of his mind, Kanda kicked himself for having lewd thoughts about the feisty attitude Allen had now. The smaller boy jerked his leg up and brushed against Kanda's groin. Kanda jumped back as though the touch scalded him. Allen drew himself up with a satisfied smile. "Finally getting away? I was going to lose air if you continued coming at me like that."

The petite boy climbed down the bed and began changing into his uniform. "If we don't hurry, we'll miss breakfast."

Kanda begrudgingly got out of bed and started dressing as well. In his little exchange with the Immortal, he had neglected the fact that Allen Walker was already a bit over two centuries old and could probably be as smart as him. Of course, Kanda refused to even think that Allen could outsmart him. That was a blow below the belt to get Kanda to retreat. Well, there was plenty of time to get back at him later…

* * *

The fork trembled a little as it poked at an innocent piece of roast potato. Of course, the potato didn't react. But the one who held the fork half expected it to. Lavi had been extremely careful of what was put into his mouth, and it was all Road's fault. If she had not mentioned the possibility of Tyki drugging his food so that he may have his wicked way with the poor dubbed bunny, Lavi may have still been able to enjoy his food in peace. For once in his whole life, Lavi was being careful. It was tedious but hell; anything was worth protecting his virginity and life status as a lycan. He did not want to risk even one percent of chance being raped by Tyki or be turned into a vampire by him.

Said man was watching him now. In fact, with a lewd grin upon his lips. All too suddenly, Lavi wished that Bookman, his strict and long-winded master was here. At least he would know how to deal with Tyki. Tyki caught him staring and grinned at him. Lavi quickly looked away and started to eat his eggs, stabbing it rather violently. Jasdero quietly snickered and pointed at Lavi non-too-discreetly, while Devit laughed along with his brother. Aouruu watched the whole affair with wide eyes. He knew Lavi of course, for the redhead always pestered him or his father when he was still with the lycans. To see the tables switched, and for Lavi being the one teased instead of him doing the teasing, was unbelievable. He wished he had a camera.

"So…You're from the lycans huh? Why's a human like you doing with the wolves?" Road asked Aouruu, who was distracted from observing Tyki and Lavi. "So?" Aouruu's answer was short and gruff. "You look like that Kanda…" Devit mused, which brought Lavi's attention to call. Lavi grinned a little, glad to be distracted from Tyki. "Aou-chan is Yu's son! Foster-like, anyway," Lavi chirped. Aouruu scowled deeply, but it bounced off Lavi who had prior training with Kanda. Jasdero's eyes lit up strangely. "Ohh…Really? Hmm, can we speak for a minute alone, Aouruu?" "What do you want?" Aouruu asked rather rudely, but got up and followed the blonde anyway, whose twin tagged along from curiosity. " Hey Aouruu, do you know Allen? As in, personally?" Jasdero quipped. Aouruu let slip a slight maniacal grin when he heard the name, but quickly masked his façade again.

"Not personally…But I do hope to get to know him better."

"Well, well, we could get you the chance…Providing if you'd tell us more about your daddy. We are very _interested_ in him," Devit bargained. Aouruu's eyes widened slightly. What is it about his father that attracted them so…? "…Is there something you'd like to know about my tou-sama?" "Hmm…For starters…Is he a paedophile?" Devit quipped shamelessly. The poor mortal all but paled in shock. "Of course he's not! What do you take him for, a molester?!" "Nah, he's a hundred twenty percent a rapist, hihi, "Jasdero countered easily. "He is not! He's just sexually frustrated!" The young boy defended his father figure…In a sloppy manner.

Devit and his twin brother laughed even harder at the term. "Sexually frustrated, oh hell, that's _rich_!! I don't think he's never had sex in his whole life as an Immortal, right?" Aouruu kept strangely quiet at that, prompting Jasdero to gasp, "You mean he really HASN'T?!" The boy shrugged. "I don't know about his years before I met him, but I do know he spurns any advances women put on him. They don't deserve him," Aouruu said off-handedly. The twins grinned wickedly. "You have told us quite a bit. So in return, we'll introduce you to Allen!" Devit kept true to his words. "Really? When can I see him?" Aouruu asked excitedly like a child.

"Oh look, here he comes. Lo, General Waaaaaaaaaaallllllkkkkkkkeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!" Jasdero hollered. The white haired boy, who had just descended the stairs smiled. "Good morning, Jasdero, Devit and, uhm…" Allen's eyes furrowed in concentration trying to recall Aouruu's name. Being in close proximity with him brought the ultimatum to the mortal boy. "Kaa-sama!!" He practically squealed and glomped the hapless general. "W-What?!" Allen was shocked and even others had turned to take a look at the commotion. "You brat, what're you doing?!" Kanda hissed, out of pure embarrassment. "Hugging kaa-sama," Aouruu replied innocently not letting the boy go. "Since when was I your mother?" Allen asked, still not fully recovered from the shock. Before Aouruu could answer, someone else had zipped in and slapped a hand over Aouruu's mouth. "He's just a bit tipsy because I let him drink a bit of the good wine down here. Don't worry about it, General," Reita hastily explained as he dragged him away towards his friend, Zerulis. Which led to another interesting sight.

"You pervert! You're the one stalking me yesterday, weren't you?!" Zerulis accused, fully prepared to beat Vlodfield within an inch of his life if Skin wasn't holding him back. "N-No I didn't!" The dragon violently denied, unaware of Tiedoll laughing politely while Klaud raised an eyebrow at the comment. "You have eye bags," Yeegar stated as kindly as he could, pointing out Vlodfield's dead giveaway. "I am not a pervert! I was only fascinated by his physical features!" Vlodfield tried defending himself. Zerulis was so angry he was at a loss of what to speak. "…That was one bloody hell of a roundabout way of saying you're a pervert," Cross added fuel to the fire. "I'm not!" Vlodfield wailed, really attempting to prove his innocence. "I just find it amazing for a human boy to have a slim waist and shapely hips like a female human's, with such voluptuously long eyelashes and sharp facial features! You have to teach me so I can transform better!" Allen was left tongue-tied. For all the purposes, the dragon seemed to be researching methods to improve his humanoid form, but he was going totally the opposite way about it. Besides, he thought the dragon looked handsome enough as he was.

Right now though, his brother in apprenticeship Zerulis was shaking in obvious rage. It was pretty amusing to see, for he had yet to witness Zerulis blow his top. "Vo…_Voluptuous_? You…called my eyelashes voluptuous?" Aouruu broke out of Reita's hold and smacked Vlodfield on his head. "Ignore this idiot, he's always spouting bullshit." "Be good children and go back to breakfast," Yukinojou chided as he gracefully descended the stairs, Luxeria escorting him by his side as always. Fuming, Zerulis sat down and attacked his food, not caring for the fact that he was sitting next to Winters, who was just as irritated by his presence. Allen smiled at the antics; such peace was hard to be found in such warring times, even as the three different factions were under one roof. He took his place by Cross and started on his breakfast, which was a mountain. Even Kanda stared at it with disbelief. "Parasitic-type like me needs more food," Allen whispered nonchalantly.

Accepting the explanation, Kanda sat down and began on his own breakfast. "A-Ano, please enjoy yourself while you're with us," Miranda timidly greeted. Kanda stared at her for a long while, before stiffly nodding. "Hn, what a boring guy. I bet he isn't one to sit down and do the work for us," Cross snorted. "Speak for yourself, Master. I at least complete a decent amount before getting into missions. You happened to have sent away the two people willing enough to do your deskwork," Allen reprimanded heartlessly, referring to Kin, or Timcanpy as he was originally known. "Whatever, I can get someone else to do it for me anyway," The redhead General replied. "If you are fine with it, I could help with deskwork," Ease offered kindly, being brought up by Timcanpy to obey his master. "See? You can do all the deskwork for me," Cross ordered, smirking at Allen as he did so. Allen quietly fumed, inwardly cursing his master for being an incorrigible lazy drunkard of a bastard.

"Master, this…" Lulubell whispered as she passed a note to the Millennium Earl. The Earl took a glance and nodded. "Aha, I see. I approve of it." Discreet glances passed between the members of the Noah family, and Zerulis glimpsed at Reita sending him an untold message. Reita grinned in answer. The Noah twins gleefully dragged Aouruu aside and whispered conspiratorially into his ears. Aouruu blinked in surprise for a while. Then a serious and thoughtful look crossed his eyes as he looked at his father. Kanda didn't comprehend the look at all. Time soon came for the three factions to separate.

"Stay safe, and try not to provoke others even when you know you're saying the truth," Allen reminded with a smile. Zerulis nodded and glanced at Kanda for a while, who glared back for good measure. "Keep the paperwork thin and...there'll be a meeting tonight," he whispered the final part of the message into Allen's ears. Allen's wide, childlike eyes focused on the boy who was not so much older physically, reading in his body language. He nodded quietly, and boarded his carriage. "What did he say?" Kanda questioned upon being in the privacy of a carriage. "We have an important debutante party tonight…" Allen chuckled. Kanda soured at the mention of such distasteful social events, but he got curious at Allen's mindful watch on him. "What?"

"You're the one who's debuting, Kanda."

"Aouruu is to be treated with nothing but the best care. He is a member of the family now," Tyki ordered his servants as he got onto the coach. The vampires watched the mortal boy, who glared back with intense eyes. They nodded their consent, however distrustful they were of a mere human. "Come on in with us, Aou-chan," Lavi invited cheerfully, and doubtfully, Aouruu accepted. His suspicions were right. Inside the carriage, Lavi sat so close to him he was squashed up against the carriage walls. "Excuse me you rabbit, but can you back off? There's something known as personal space," Aouruu ground out through gritted teeth. "I can't help it, Aou-chan, that vampire wants to rape me!!" Lavi wailed, clinging even closer to the boy as he pointed accusingly at Tyki.

Tyki had a lecherous grin as per his usual tease.

"It doesn't help that you are oh so attractive, my dear flame bunny. Plus, you were so adorable in your child years. And the sound of blood rushing through your veins is like music to my ears, beguiling me and bewitching my senses; it makes me desire your nape so much."

Lavi had never been pushed against a metaphoric wall this much, he didn't know which part of Tyki's words should he worry about, and ended up yelling, "How'd you know how I look as a kid?!" "Well…I have my sources…And they have kindly provided me with pictures…Even gave me valuable information pertaining your interests and the minor details of your personal life," Tyki drawled. His smile grew bigger as he remembered how he traded with Bookman the secrets of capturing a Tease and the method of control of those carnivorous golems in exchange for all the information Bookman had on Lavi. He was actually the reason Bookman was absent from this meeting, as the old man was off testing his new knowledge.

The lycan went pale. As pale as his red hair could possibly be. Aouruu watched in silent shock, half expecting Lavi's hair to turn white like Allen's any time. "Gimme those pictures, you stalker-rapist-pervert-vampire!!" Lavi roared, shaking Tyki with fistfuls of his shirt. "I can't, I bought them fair and square. Anyhow…Why don't you just give in to me…And be my bride, dearest Lavi?" Tyki purred, a hand suddenly appearing around Lavi's waist and pulling him down into his lap. "Oh, don't mind if I take him, do you lad?" Aouruu shrugged. "He's all yours." Lavi was on the verge of frothing at his mouth.

"TRAITOR!! LET ME OFF THIS CARRIAGE!!"

It wasn't surprising as Timcanpy, or Kin as he was currently known as, perked his ear in interest. Anyone within three miles could hear Lavi's scream. He did honestly wonder why Lavi had to make such a big fuss over Tyki's innocent flirting. Being a virgin lycan at the age of three hundreds must be a period of sensitivity for sexual exploration, he hazarded such thoughts. At any rate, Timcanpy found Lavi's disconcerted nerves too amusing to actually tell the redhead that Tyki was serious in pursuing Lavi as a mate than a simple plaything as Lavi so kindly insinuated. But the shape-shifting golem also mentally shook his head at Lavi's plain stupidity despite being Bookman heir. It was obvious from Tyki's sudden playfulness that Lavi was the cause of it all, or rather, Lavi's blood. And as common sense to the higher beings of the underworld goes, a pureblood vampire is only so much physically and mentally stimulated by the presence of his Socio de la Sangre. Just like how Cross gets extra arrogant and annoying to be around when he is met with Komui. Timcanpy couldn't wait to see Lavi's expression when the lycan finally discovers that his blood is exclusively attractive to the pureblood Lord of the vampires.

Lord help Lulubell deal with Vlodfield. The female vampire chose to sit in a carriage with Zerulis, seeing as they had more of a platonic tie than they had with the lycans. What she could not possibly fathom was that Vlodfield had chosen their carriage as well, despite Zerulis' earlier murderous outburst against him. Curiosity would have killed the cat indeed if Vlodfield was one. Zerulis was currently calm as he usually was, patiently ignoring the roaming stares from Vlodfield. "Zero…Can I ask a question?" The sentient dragon quipped. "You already asked one," the boy tartly answered. "Oh. Ahaha, well…I was just wondering what made you so mad about me wanting to observe you?" Vlodfield smiled brightly as he said so. Lulubell greatly resisted the urge to smack her forehead in exasperation.

"Vlodfield…The qualities you listed for the sake of observation, are of the feminine side. Do I look like a female to you?" Zerulis pointed out, not once opening his eyes. His side of the curtain was drawn, slightly disturbed by the sun. The Noah had a faint notion that Zerulis acted more of a vampire than a human what with his formality and his sensitivity when faced with the sun. Vlodfield shook his head at Zerulis' remark. "But you do look feminine enough to be female," the humanoid's statement made Zerulis twitch a little. "Please refrain from saying that. It makes me want to hurt you for damaging my salvaged pride as a male." "Eh, what do you mean?" Vlodfield's bluntness amazed Lulubell, though she did not show it. She thought a sentient dragon would be more intelligent.

"He has been subjected to Road's 'dolling' for numerous times we met for business purposes," The Noah divulged. Zerulis frowned, but he was in no power to deny one of the oldest pureblood vampires. Instead, he decided to divert the topic. "Do you have the medallion in your possession, Lulubell-sama?" "Yes; we move at the strike of midnight tonight," Lulubell softly answered. Vlodfield could only look confused, not understanding the conversation between them both. Zerulis noticed the expression.

"We are attending the meeting of the family I mentioned yesterday, Vlodfield. You will be coming with us."


	8. Twilight Feast

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Twilight Feast**

Zerulis was amazed. He shouldn't be.

After all the fiasco in the earlier morning, he'd thought Vlodfield would be rather clumsy. But now as they were sneaking towards Lulubell's room, the boy discovered the humanoid made virtually no sounds as he slipped through the shadows. Now he knew how Vlodfield stalked him without being discovered. Zerulis gently knocked on the door. It was opened by Lulubell, who closed the door behind the two. "How do we do this?" Vlodfield asked, giddy alike an excited child. As he watched Lulubell make preparations, Zerulis explained,

"It was Reita who figured this idea out. What we needed was to have a teleportation circle which brings us to the meeting place. However, the meeting place is protected by magic and we need the password to enter. The password changes every full moon. So Reita devised the medallion with the password carved onto it and cast a duplication spell. He holds the original. When the password changes, Reita changes the carving on the original medallion, and the duplicate medallions automatically change as well. Now we place the medallion in the centre of the transportation circle and we can get in."

Vlodfield nodded eagerly in attention. At least he was a good listener, the human boy wryly thought.

"It is prepared. Come here," Lulubell called out. The two guys stepped into the circle, Zerulis holding his hand out. Vlodfield stared at it, clueless. Suppressing a sigh of exasperation, Zerulis grasped it and held Lulubell's hand in another. The circle lit up and in an instant, no one was left in Lulubell's room at the lycan's headquarters. Vlodfield stumbled out of the circle as soon as they arrived. "Teleportation makes me feel sick," he groaned pathetically, crouched on the ground. "It's not that horrible. Now stand up please and let go of my hand," the boy sternly stated.

Lulubell resisted the urge to shake her head and went on into the seemingly ruined mansion standing imposingly before them. It would not do for them to be late for the meeting Zerulis himself had requested. Vlodfield stared at their linked hands. It was a strange sensation; for he held Aouruu's hand a lot when he was a child, but only today he realized the feeling of skin upon skin. He rather liked it. "I want to keep it this way," Vlodfield cheerily decided and tugged Zerulis along. "You are an absolute child," Zerulis stated in slight disgust, pulling his hand away. "You're young, so you wouldn't know. For someone old like me, it is fascinating to learn something new everyday," Vlodfield answered with a serene smile, much unlikely with his bumbling personality.

The boy fell silent at his words, contemplating whether he had been too harsh; the dragon did deserve some respect as he was much older and supposedly wiser than many existing beings in the world. "And today I've learned that I like touching your skin! It's a good thing you don't wear much," the humanoid recovered his imbecilic personality and swept the startled human boy into his arms. Respect be damned. Zerulis' eye flashed dangerously and he growled, "Let me go or risk losing your face." "Your nails can't harm my scales. You know I can change back the instant you want to attack," Vlodfield answered flippantly in triumph. It didn't mean Zerulis stopped resisting.

"And what is this meeting about, moyashi?" Kanda grunted. He did not feel obligated to come at all if it was not for Allen's insistence. The child smiled up at him, no stranger to Kanda's impatience now. "Don't fret over it, Kanda. It is something Zero pulled up, so I have no idea as well," the general replied, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips to keep his lover appeased. "Now come on, or we shall be late." Kanda followed the child-like Immortal's pull without resistance towards the hall where the meeting would be held. When he had arrived, he had been surprised that the meeting would take place at a broken mansion. When he entered however, the interior was lush and luxurious. It became obvious then that a charm had been placed to mask the true appearance of this mansion.

"No, let go! I'll bite you!!"

Kanda suddenly felt apprehensive as they approached the hall, being that that familiar voice was screaming out in distress. His feelings of unease proved spot on as Lavi was struggling in Tyki's embrace. Tyki merely grinned and licked Lavi's neck. "Bite me then. I'd love a bite mark from you." The lycan groaned in pure terror and waved frantically at his friend. "Yu, save me!" The Immortal contemplated whether he should rescue his wayward friend or not. "…If you stop calling me by my first name," Kanda offered. "Eh? No way, that's a privilege!" Lavi protested. "Suit yourself," Kanda shrugged and walked off. Tyki smirked and nibbled lightly on the redhead's neck.

"Eeks!! Okay, okay!! Kanda, help me!!"

However, it was Allen who came to Lavi's rescue. "Stop scaring Lavi, Tyki. You are such an unruly thing when no one is watching you," the child Immortal chided like a mother scolding a naughty child as he whacked Tyki's shoulder and pried Lavi out of his grip. "Allen, my lifesaver!! No thanks to you, Yu." Lavi stuck his tongue out at Kanda childishly while hugging Allen. Kanda growled possessively which Lavi initially mistook for annoyance…Initially. His sensitive nose picked up on a peculiar yet strangely familiar scent on Allen's neck. The stronger source of the same scent came from Kanda, who continued scowling at the lycan. Lavi's eye widened, and he decided to put his theory to test. He snuggled into Allen's hair on a playful front.

"Lavi, stop that! You're messing my hair up!" Allen protested, ignorant of the burning gaze Kanda sent Lavi.

Lavi's mind went blank, and then he found abrupt enlightment. Kanda had become more light-hearted ever since he met Allen. Otherwise he wouldn't crack a joke like he did previously. Lavi had his doubts, even after seeing them in a compromising position during their travel in the forest of Denmark, but this really proved that Kanda was protective over Allen and cared for the boy much more than Lavi thought. The lycan felt reassured that Kanda seemed to have finally found some sliver of happiness.

"Tou-sama, kaa-sama!"

A joyful exclamation was followed with a hug from the human boy Aouruu to his self-proclaimed mother. Allen had given up asking him not to call him mother; as Aouruu appear to be very attached to him and Kanda…And he DID seem to have an inkling of the relationship between them. Otherwise, Allen wouldn't be his mother in a very awkward way. "I'm not your father!" Kanda snapped, more of a reflex than true irritation. "It's strange. Usually Zero would be here before the rest of us," Reita commented light-heartedly as he came up behind Aouruu, smiling pleasantly. It was then they heard a male voice from behind the doors.

"Ow, don't pull my hair, I might drop you!"

"Drop me then! I'd rather bruise my back than bruise my pride!"

Lulubell pushed the doors open and entered gracefully. She was followed after by a comical sight. Zerulis was all glares and had reached behind to tug infuriatingly at Vlodfield's hair, who was cradling Zerulis in his arms, supporting him with a hand cupping his thighs and another around his back. He sported a look of pain and stubborn refusal to put Zerulis down as the boy had repeatedly commanded. "Will someone please tell me how to stop him from his tantrums?" The dragon wailed, still successfully carrying the human boy. "Uhh…By giving in to his whims. Zero usually gets what he wants, so I don't think there's a way to stop him when he wants to be put onto his feet," Reita grinned in amusement watching his good friend struggle with the humanoid. It was a first to see Zerulis so outspoken with his anger.

The human as Reita had known him was always emotionless and sullen. Nothing much stimulated the being known as Zerulis Reiichi unless it came to books. He has an unnatural thirst for knowledge and was often found sleeping in the library clutching at a few thick books. That was how those two became good friends; they both enjoyed reading immensely. "No! I want to hold him!" Vlodfield pouted like a kicked puppy, hugging Zerulis possessively. "I'm not a doll, in case you have not noticed," the boy snapped acidly. This time Zerulis meant business. He dug his nails into Vlodfield's back without warning, making the humanoid yelp in pain.

"Zero, stop that!"

"Why are you so insistent on holding me?" Zerulis crossly asked, putting more pressure on his fingertips.

This time, Vlodfield let out a small moan of ache. The unexpected sound smudged the stoic boy's cheeks with a tint of pink. "B-Because your skin feels nice, so warm against my own…It's so comforting, and Aou-chan won't let me hold him like that…" the dragon weakly clarified, his back sore because of Zerulis' vicious movements. "…If I didn't know any better, I'd have said you two were doing some hot kinky sex with those sounds," Luxeria commented in a tease. Zerulis immediately stopped flushing and venomously glowered at the man he was at odds with. For strange reasons, he and Luxeria never got along well, but he felt very affinitive with Yukinojou, Luxeria's younger twin. "No. Such. Thing," he spat, very reminiscent of an angry cat.

"…What is sex?"

The question came as such a surprise Zerulis DID drop out of his arms in shock. "Zero, are you okay?!" The dragon hurriedly scooped the hapless boy back into his arms. Zerulis scowled darkly at letting an escape chance get away. "No wonder you like molesting boys who don't wear a lot…You don't even know what sex is," he hissed under his breath. "Then will you teach me what sex is?" He innocently asked in return. The poor stressed boy felt his ears burn in embarrassment at how atrociously sick that question sounded. Aouruu went forward and sent a sound cuff around Vlodfield's head. He too, for some reason was blushing. "You idiot! That's not something you ask someone younger than you!"

"Aou-chan, what's wrong with it?" Vlodfield whined, wondering if he had offended someone again. "Uhh…Dude, sex is the human's term for mating," Devit effectively banished his confusion. Fortunately, the reptilian being had the grace to blush in shame as he profusely apologized. "…Fine, now put me down," Zerulis insisted. "No, you really feel good," Vlodfield chirped in answer. "Vlod-chan…Maybe you should stop using such ambiguous sentences. Zero is getting quite angry now," Reita warned, wary of the growing frown on Zerulis' face.

Instead of a heated outburst, the boy had burst out in tears instead, taking everyone by surprise. "Y-You mean perverted paedophile!! Why do you pick on me so much?!" Zerulis wailed in anguish, hiding his face behind his hands. Allen's jaws were hanging wide open in shock; he had never witnessed his headstrong friend leak as much as a single tear and now he was gushing like there was no tomorrow! Reasonably panicked, Vlodfield set the human to his feet and fumbled over in his words, scared. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I wasn't bullying you! Oh please, don't cry! You don't look good with tears!"

"…Really…? You're truly sorry?" Zerulis' red-rimmed eyes peeked through his fingers.

"Yes!" Vlodfield answered; afraid any other response would cause Zerulis to break down into more tears.

"Promise you won't do it again?"

"Promise!"

Reita looked away in slight amusement. No one but him had caught the scheming smirk behind Zerulis' hands which were cupped to his face. The boy had gotten his way with things once more. And Zerulis convincingly ended his charade with a pitiable sniffle as he wiped away his crocodile tears. The white haired Immortal too, seemed to have caught up with Zerulis' act and sighed for nearly falling for it. He had almost forgotten that Zerulis had the nearly quite bad habit of getting whatever he wanted using whatever methods. Apparently it included acting like a frail damsel.

"Settle down, children. The meeting is beginning," Yukinojou chided, his cloak keeping his face well-hidden as usual. The crowd dispersed and took their seats at the table. The Earl was seated at the head of the long table, Cross at the other end. "The meeting today was called by one of the Children, Zerulis. The purpose of the meeting is to introduce one new Child and three Keepers. The Child potential is Kanda Aouruu. The Keeper potentials are Kanda Yu, Lavi and Vlodfield," Lulubell's announcement was interrupted when Vlodfield waved a hand in the air. "Yes?"

"What're a Child and a Keeper?"

"It will be explained shortly. First, we need at least three vouches for each potential. We shall begin with Aouruu. Who may vouch for him?"

Zerulis raised his hand gracefully, while Jasdevi's hands shot up in the air enthusiastically. Reita leisurely raised his own and Allen too, raised a hand and smiled at an overzealous Aouruu who was very elated that he had the confidence of his foster mother. "Four vouches. Now for Keeper potential Kanda Yu. Potentials may not vouch," the female Noah reminded. Allen attempted to remain as dignified as possible as he calmly vouched for his secret lover. To everyone's surprise, Road added her vouch for the Immortal and Komui did the same as well. "Three vouches. Keeper potential Lavi. And no, Tyki, you may not put both hands up; they still count as one," Lulubell pointed out, but it didn't dampen Tyki's enthusiasm. He raised a hand cheerily all the same. Nearly all of the Noah family raised their vouches for Lavi, except the Earl and Lulubell. Allen too, raised his vouch once more. Reita without any hesitation vouched for his senior. Timcanpy added his vouch, in actuality a bid to put Lavi into a very uncomfortable position later. The golem was plotting to let loose on Lavi some knowledge he had about Tyki's obsession with him.

"…Nine vouches. We certainly seem to be very enthusiastic about the addition of the Bookman apprentice. The last potential, Vlodfield."

Reita raised his vouch once more with a grin, and with a good surprise in store Tyki put in his vote of confidence as well. Mostly everyone did not know what to make out of the oddity and therefore, unsure of whether to vote for the strange being. Finally, in reluctance Zerulis vouched for him. "…Three vouches as well. They all have been spoken for, and now we will officially begin the meeting," Lulubell announced and sat down. Zerulis then stood up, clearing his throat.

"I have called the meeting to introduce the recruits into our family…Because we need these allies and also…They have discovered some secrets which should still be kept hidden at this point. Right now, I will explain what a Child and a Keeper each is. A Child is a member of this family who is younger and not of the authority to make decisions within this family, like me, Reita and both the Noah twins, Jasdevi and Luxaroth. A Keeper is a member of the family who basically, has more authority and responsibility in caring and looking out for the family,"

"This family is an underground alliance of sorts. We have built it, and include only the closest and most trustable within our circle. This family violates the principles of the three factions, because all of us here are a mingling of vampires, lycans and neutrals; thus this must be kept top secret at all times. We have organized this family in the face of an ever present threat; the possible downfall of balance between the three factions. If that should ever happen…We will regroup into the family and fend only for our own. We only bring in potentials if we trust them enough. If any one of them happens to betray that trust…Those who have vouched for them will have to eliminate them. That is all," the boy with the eye-patch explained tersely.

"Yuki, why aren't you taking off your cloak? You know you're safe here," Devit commented out of the blue.

Yukinojou nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry, but it has become a force of habit." Kanda could not help the rigid sensation which spread from the back of his neck down to his spine as he witnessed in muted fascination the young vampire general before him strip the piece of cloth bundled comfortably around his head, revealing a face he had hunted for so long yet was not prepared to see. Everyone was tossed into an uproar when the Immortal had snapped forward over the table, closing his hands around the rather thin neck.

"YOU! I've hunted you for so long…And you were hiding here all along…?"

Yukinojou was taken by surprise and ended up pushing against Kanda to get himself freed. Both were almost same in strength; Kanda did not budge nor did he loosen his grip. Luxeria growled in anger and attempted to punch him but Lavi had jumped into the fray to block the attack. Allen rushed to stop Kanda from choking Yukinojou. The boy Immortal placed his hands over Kanda's, attempting to pry the long firm fingers away from the young vampire, who had begun choking.

"Kanda, what are you doing?! STOP, you'll kill him!"

Kanda was lost in his rage, his eyes blind to the situation and his ears deaf to the pleas. Desperate, Allen used a way he knew was guaranteed to work. He clung onto Kanda's neck and pulled the man down into a deep-throated kiss. Kanda's body went slack at the unexpected action, and Reita sprang into action with Jasdevi; all three hurriedly pulling Yukinojou away from the momentarily paralyzed man. "Astar, are you okay?!" Luxeria pushed everyone away, cradling his younger twin close. Yukinojou coughed, trying to regain his breath. "I'm…okay…" Bruises were beginning to show on his pale skin.

"Astar…I'm here to protect you…" Luxeria cooed, licking attentively at the bruises. Yukinojou smiled weakly. "Kaen, I am fine. I was just too surprised to properly fight back." Meanwhile, Kanda had broken free from the spell and pulled away from Allen, who blushed lightly for having to do that in public but was also quite angry. "Kanda, what was that?!"

"He's the one who cursed me! His hairstyle is a bit different…And eye colour too…But that face is something I will never forget!" Kanda yelled.

"C-Curse? I've never cursed anyone," Yukinojou denied, comfortably resting in his brother's arms and protected from the madman.

"You have! Three hundred years ago, in Japan!" Kanda insisted, flames of anger burning encouraging his rage. "We were only children three hundred years ago! It's impossible!" Luxeria defended his brother, holding him tightly. Then Kanda turned wildly to Cross, who merely stared at him calmly. "You gave Allen a charm, which looks exactly like the hair bands my perpetrator owned. You know who it is, don't you?!" The redhead vampire general eyed his insane conduct with no small amount of disdain and nodded. "Yes, the one who cursed you was their deceased mother, Anita." "Our mother?!" The twins gasped; it seems that they have never heard of the news before.

"…She told me she found someone to protect her children for when she would be gone. But she sent you to us when the clan came under attack. I don't know most of the details but this is what I assume. Anita had seen what was coming, so she cursed one of the best warriors she could find amongst the Kanda clan in order to gain an Immortal guardian for her children. However, she had sent you both to us in Europe and had been killed before she managed to inform us the identity of the man she chose to safeguard her children. And I guess that man is you. By the looks of it, she probably never told you anything too."

"I don't need a beast like him! I'm enough to protect MY Astar!" Luxeria hissed hostilely.

"Who wants to protect the likes of you brats?! I never asked for it to happen to me!" Kanda snarled, equally aggressive.

"She had been scared for some time. She couldn't really entrust the care of her children to us. Most of them were still green; not as young as them, but not old enough to look out for children as well. And she didn't want to burden us adults. But I don't see why she had to choose you. You have the emotional range of a grain of sand. She should have expected to meet your wrath at her sudden curse. But for her not to consider properly and force a decision on Kanda clan's strongest warrior…It's not like Anita. I don't know what it was, but it obviously made Anita feel threatened enough that the survival of her children was more important than a proper upbringing if she was going to leave two young…precious pureblood children in the care of a wild man like him."

Cross snorted. Allen's eyebrows knit in silent fury; scolding his Master telepathically; though he was sure Cross chose not to listen to his mental raving. His Master was a womanizer who chronically drank and gambled like there was no tomorrow, but he particularly cared for the twins who were Anita's children. The young Immortal was not even born when all this happened, so he did not recognize Cross' unusual leniency with Luxeria and Astaroth. "In other words…She's gone, Kanda. Let bygones be bygones," Allen gathered himself and said softly.

"How can I, moyashi?! The life I lead is gone, because of some woman's decision to have me do something I was not asked of! This is ridiculous; they took away what I had!" Kanda snapped angrily, words flowing out without any thoughts in the heat of the moment. Allen felt something snap within him, and the next moment, everyone watched with awe-struck looks as the fierce Immortal had his anger replaced by shock, clutching at his cheek which was growing red. Allen's hand remained raised after he dealt a painful strike. He stormed out without another word. Lenalee and Road, whom had remained silent up to this point, got up and chased their precious family member.

"You deserved that, bitch," Devit spat a curse and pulled his twin along as they ran out of the hall as well.

"Astar…Let's just get back to our room first," Luxeria comforted and coddled his twin. Yukinojou could only nod, for he was mad speechless by Allen's unexpected action. "…Let us leave the children to do what they want, Master," Lulubell stated neutrally. "True, children will get over their fights eventually." Gradually, everyone filed out of the hall. Only Kanda, Lavi and Tyki remained. "What are you doing, Yu?!" Lavi demanded, he too, confused by Allen's anger. "How the hell should I know?!" The man snappishly answered in return. He could not simply fathom what had made his small companion mad. "Who are you to Allen?" Tyki interrupted them, his eyes blazing a fearsome chrome that Lavi had never witnessed.

"None of your shitty business."

Tyki did not take his dismissal lightly. He raised a hand, a Tease fluttering around it warningly. "I'll find out about it soon enough." A certain redhead lycan intercepted him, placing a pleading hand on his outstretched arm. "Don't hurt him…Please?" The Noah paused, scrutinising the Immortal before him. His beloved lycan made pleading whimpers from the back of his throat; as a Bookman apprentice Lavi knew full well of Tyki's capabilities. While Kanda won't be fighting a losing battle, it won't be easy either. Both could get seriously injured and Lavi didn't want that to happen. Slowly, the vampire lord lowered his hand and whispered into Lavi's ear. Lavi blushed, but he meekly nodded in compliance. Now wearing a smirk of satisfaction, Tyki turned and left the hall. Lavi snapped to his best friend in an instant.

"Be grateful I saved your goddamn sorry snobbish ass!"

Kanda was taken back by his words, having never encountered a cussing Lavi in their years of acquaintance. "What? I could just beat the shit out of him," Kanda muttered broodingly in return; everyone was against him today. Lavi seemed to grow even more frustrated by his stubbornness. "No, you idiot! He's a general, and it means he's stronger than you so for all we know he could kick YOUR ass! I sacrificed myself to save you!" Then the Bookman apprentice let out an exasperated sigh. "Forget that I just helped you. Go find Allen and see what's wrong." Kanda did not even need to hear that to move.

"Allen…Are you there?"

Road's musical voice trilled as she pushed open the door to his room. The child was there, yes, sitting in the armchair and pouting. Though she came with sincere intentions, Road couldn't help but found the situation slightly amusing because she rarely got to see Allen pouting. "Yes, I'm here…" came the sullen reply. "Is something the matter, Allen-kun?" Lenalee tentatively asked, not wanting to broach sensitive issues. "I don't know. I just felt really angry when he said those words," Allen mumbled.

Lenalee's womanly instincts kicked in. "…Are you…in a relationship with that man?" Allen tried to hide his surprise, failing miserably. "Am I that transparent?" "Not quite, it's a girl thing," Lenalee giggled as she looked at her Life Patron. Road apparently, had a smirk which screamed 'I know what you're thinking.' "What I think is…Allen is jealous." "J-Jealous? Me? What for?" Allen tumbled over his words. "Men are simple creatures, Allen, you included. You were jealous of his grudges," Road let out a silvery laugh, causing Allen to feel confused. "Over his grudges…?"

Lenalee sighed a little. "You're a bit too dense about love, Allen-kun. What Road meant by that is you are jealous because that man, Kanda, was it? He refused to see what he has now, you. He keeps clinging on to the past he cannot redeem; that he should know very well, and yet he keeps grudging and you were angry and jealous because he felt that he has lost everything of worth; he didn't consider you. He didn't think of you as something he still had now. Am I right?"

The young-looking Immortal contemplated on her words. Slowly, he smiled. "Thank you, Lenalee. I think I understand now. Now I think two beautiful girls such as yourselves need some beauty sleep, so good night," Allen teased as he held the door open for them. "Such a sweet talker, Allen. Good luck!" Road waved and the petite girl left with Lenalee. Without another word, he sank back into his armchair; now complacent after his anger had subsided. That was how Kanda found him. The short silvery white strands shielded Allen's face from him, and Kanda was awkward, not knowing any method to amicably approach his companion.

"…Moyashi…I don't understand what you're thinking right now. Why did you hit me?"

His words were blunt, loveless, but hesitant and cautious. The boy gave no answer. Kanda waited an arduous moment, before he asked again. Allen did not even inasmuch as turned to him. Patience wearing thin, Kanda placed a hand on the younger Immortal's shoulder, only to find that Allen's body dipped into his touch. He was apparently, deep in sleep. The Japanese sighed at his own foolishness for not realizing that Allen had already fallen asleep. He carefully scooped the small body into his arms and carried him to bed. Throwing off his coat, Kanda decided to try and talk to Allen again tomorrow when they would wake up as he slipped under the covers himself.

Lavi wasn't retiring to his chambers so soon. He was steadily walking towards Tyki's quarters. Though his steps were earnest, his heart was hammering loudly. Tyki had ordered him to come to his room and be subjected to his whims, in exchange for allowing Kanda to leave unscathed. Lavi knew he had to be insane to agree, but Kanda was one of his few precious friends. He hesitated before the looming doors, but Tyki already knew he was there. "I can hear your heartbeat so clearly, bunny dear. Do come in." Defeated, Lavi entered into what was presumably his deathbed. Tyki was seated comfortably in the armchair, facing the crackling fire trapped in its hearth. His eyes now reflected a calm, deep endless sea of gold.

"So…What do you want me to do?"

"Eager to please, are we? Don't worry, I won't hurt you, nor will I be as dishonourable as to force you against your will. Come here," Tyki beckoned and Lavi felt himself mindlessly obeying the vampire lord. The Portuguese tugged at the lycan until he was comfortably nested on his lap. Lavi tried not to flinch when Tyki nuzzled into his neck. "…It's unavoidable. Your blood just smells more and more tempting to me. If I don't have a taste soon…I'll be driven insane," the vampire murmured softly, almost weakly against his skin. "Why are you so insistent on my blood? Doesn't everyone's taste the same?" Lavi tentatively asked. Tyki chuckled at his question.

"I thought Bookman apprentices were smarter than this. Don't you know what drives a pureblood truly crazy?"

Lavi's vast collection of knowledge was rapidly sifted through in his mind when he stopped at a particular memory. His jaw dropped. "..You mean…I'm…" He could not even find the effort to complete his sentence. Tyki nodded in good spirits, reaffirming Lavi's suspicions. Lavi couldn't believe it himself, but it was the only viable explanation to Tyki's mad actions. "Only one bite…" He whispered. Lavi flinched when he felt Tyki's fangs puncture his skin through his neck. His fingers curled into the smooth lapels of the vampire's coat, breath coming out in short gasps visibly feeling his blood being drawn out by another being.

Tyki was so much tempted to greedily swallow everything, but he held back his desire. Like all good things, this sacred wine of his must be drunk with complete savouring of its exotic flavour. Lavi's grasp weakened, his sight swam before him, and his body limp against Tyki's. Tyki finally drew back; he couldn't drain too much from his beloved Socio de la Sangre. "The first bite is the contract. The second will be the exchange of rights. The third will be the binding. You know all that, don't you?" The vampire lord whispered. Lavi weakly nodded, a strange buzz filling his ears. "With the contract we have now, we are mentally linked to each other. Well, in limited range anyway. The exchange of rights will give you a part of my power, and I in return will receive part of your power. A mingling of souls, if I do say so myself. The final process…Binding. The most important part. Once binding is performed, you can no longer escape my grasp. Do you understand that? Never is one hell of an eternity we both have to deal with."

Lavi drowsily pushed against Tyki's chest, sitting upright with much effort. "I know, you damn perverted bastard…What's with the sudden kindness? Weren't you the one so eager to get me into bed?" The Noah smiled. "But I did clarify that I will not force you against your will. It is your choice to make in the end." Lavi's thoughts were hazy, it was as if his mind was in suspended animation and he was getting delayed reaction. After a long pause, he spoke again. "If you obey all my wishes, then fine. I will accept your proposal." "Using this chance to become the master of me? How cunning. It's fine by me. Whatever Lavi wishes, I shall obey," Tyki easily agreed and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Now sleep, you are tired."

Lavi's eyes slowly slid shut, overcome by fatigue.

* * *

"Why do you not tell the truth to them?"

Komui was beautiful when he's angry. Cross smirked softly, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist. "You sound so maternal when you say that." Komui harrumphed and answered, "I DO have a parental heart! I just don't have time to settle down and have children, not in this era." "You want to be a foster figure to them?" Cross suddenly asked.

"No, I don't think I could ever replace the position of the mother in their hearts. Besides, it'll only happen if you admit to the truth, which you won't be doing anytime soon."

Cross wryly smiled. "You know me too well."

"Because you're a persistent jerk," Komui flippantly replied. He stood up and left the bed, drawing his robes around him as he stood at the window. "Truly, you made the chase so interesting. I almost cannot believe how arduously I pursued you myself," Cross drawled, a short coarse bark of laughter escaping him. The Chinese Immortal frowned at him. "And unfortunately, like the many women before me, I surrendered in the end." "It's good, because I wasn't too sure on how patient can I be any longer," the general smirked in satisfaction and sidled up against Komui.

"You're a helpless man, exactly how Klaud describes you," he sighed in frustration.

"But you love me," Cross enjoyed rubbing that fact in. His rough, large palms covered bare skin underneath the loosely tied robes, relishing in the feel of the smooth flesh. Komui let Cross do as he pleased, allowing him to nip at his neck, though not hard enough to draw blood. "I'm very sorry to have to admit it but I do. Or else I'd be off happily married to someone else," the Immortal glibly answered, slightly smiling. "…You desire mastery over me and my blood…I don't expect anything else from you." "Such cruel words from you," Cross whispered, gently caressing Komui's hair. "No more cruel than you are."

Komui answered with the same unshakeable tone.

"Why did you not confess to the twins that you are their father?"

Cross' hands did not pause, but Komui could sense the restlessness beneath the vampire's touches. "And have them know their mother was pining for a hopeless womanizer? They are better off not knowing that I am their father." "Cross…You are really hopelessly too kind," the Chinese man smiled at the irony. "You did dote on Anita far more than any woman you have met, have you not? Were she not the most special after Maria…before me?" The general of the neutrals paused in his ministrations. "…She was, and precisely why her children should not know my existence. You know how much of a bad influence I am," Cross murmured.

"I do, but is that not to be left to the children to decide? In any ways…I will not force you. They are your children after all and you're only doing what you think is best for them," Komui answered, leaning back a little against Cross. Cross smiled, though it was hidden in Komui's dark hair. "Once again you remind me of why I fell in love with you." "Because I understand you, and I'm lenient on you," Komui listed. "…Let's not talk anymore. The bed is calling," Cross smirked as he tugged Komui after him.

The Chinese Immortal shook his head in disbelief. He might have been better off not being in love with Cross Marian.

* * *

Have fun and go wild with the update! I just realized...All my recent chapters have yummy bits of Lucky?! (shot) I need to write some Yullen next chaps!


	9. The Sown Seed

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. This series is only intended for personal entertainment, and is not intended for profit etc. This disclaimer is in effect throughout this entire fanfiction.

* * *

**The Sown Seed**

"Damn it...!"

Why was this happening?

Those easy moments of peace two months ago now seem but a dream. Lavi certainly prayed that he was only having a nightmare now. The irony of it all, was that it was indeed a nightmare, one that none of them could escape from. They were all betrayed. But who held the knife bloodied with the lives of vampires and lycans alike? In that meeting two months ago, he still was wary of Tyki.

But now, Lavi desperately wished that the vampire lord was safe. He no longer knew whom he could trust, not even his own so-called neutral brethren. He had his secret family to turn to, but they were all so caught-up in the recent turmoils, none of them had the time or opportunity to converge. The latest news he heard was that the lycans planned to have an all-out war. Earlier, a supposed uproar was caused when Zerulis, Lulubell and Vlodfield disappeared from the lycans. Lulubell, undoubtedly, must have returned to the Millennium Earl's side the moment the fragile truce broke.

Zerulis' and Vlodfield's motives of leaving were unknown, but most lycans swore that 'the human bewitched the dragon and led him astray'. With the young Zerulis' unearthly beauty, Lavi hardly doubted that the lycans thought so. When he had asked, Cross had point blank answered that he did not order Zerulis to withdraw from the side of the Lycans. But because the human had done so, the trust between the neutrals and the lycans had plummeted.

Kanda, his friend, did not leave the neutrals. He rather forsake the lycans than lose his treasured partner, the child Immortal, Allen. Being a Bookman apprentice, it was only normal for Lavi to return back to the neutrals, and with him came Aouruu who left the vampires to be with his dubbed foster father and mother. Or rather, the vampires allowed all their figurative hostages to go as they please. It was only the lycans who tried to hold them back, to no success, of course. Lavi searched his surroundings, observing for a moment before he deemed it safe enough to morph into his wolf form. It was easier to move this way; hardly anyone recognised him in his animal form.

The lycan had to return to headquarters to report the situation.

~.~.~

"What are we going to do next, Zero?"

"...We need to infiltrate vampire territory next. The lycans seem to know nothing of value. Their disorganisation and outright rage certainly prove that their hierarchy is in a disarray. Akuma activity has drastically increased; the probability that there is an insider who is working with those who control the Akuma is high. If complete war breaks out...it's the perfect opportunity to create more Akuma..." Zerulis mused, watching the street from behind the curtains.

Vlodfield was sprawled on the bed, observing the young human. A whole month of travelling with Zerulis taught the humanoid much about the mortal who served the neutral faction. He, while looking a lot like Aouruu, was almost completely different from the boy he had raised. Zerulis was intelligent and efficient, possibly owing to his responsibility as the General's Sword. The boy seemed cold at times, but he was actually quite kind.

"But what makes you so sure there's an insider?" The dragon, despite his vast age and supposed knowledge, certainly was an inquisitive creature. The human momentarily glanced at the humanoid, before his gaze returned to its watch of the outside world.

"The first incident; the death of General Yeegar. The second incident, the disappearance of twenty-five Innocence belonging to the vampires. The third incident, a mass organised Akuma attack on the neutral faction headquarters. The increase of Akuma activity coincides with the escalation of hostility between the vampires and the lycans, not to mention the decimation of a majority of the neutral forces. Should full-scale war break out; the whole world will be involved. Humans are ill-equipped to defend against involuntary involvement. The manufacturers of Akuma will not let go of the ideal chance to bolster their forces. That means someone from within the factions have manipulated puppets to create such chaos; he or she knew exactly who to target and what to do to incite further hatred. Still...the knowledge to destroy Innocence is one puzzle even a Bookman will not know...Therefore I have no choice but to force you to cooperate with me on this investigation."

"Aw, you know I came with you voluntarily! I mean, it sounds like very serious stuff! Of course, I was shocked when you made me leave the lycan headquarters without telling me why, then you were making me travel all over the place with you looking into unusual rumours and all. So this was what all the sneaking around is about, huh? Well, I'm happy that you trust me to work with you," Vlodfield merely answered in good nature. Zerulis shook his head in exasperation.

"Do not forget you are part of our secret alliance. To leave you in lycan hands is foolish. Bringing you along is my way of assurance that you do not betray us. If you do...it is always my responsibility to kill you before it happens. Also, I work alone whenever possible."

"You know, I've been thinking this for a while...But you kinda remind me of Ayane."

"...And who is Ayane?"

"My previous mate," Vlodfield replied with a cheer that did not befit a person who lost his partner. Zerulis knew not what to say; offering condolences to someone who did not seem to mourn a loss which may have been important appeared to him a wasted effort. Vlodfield, ignorant of Zerulis' hesitance, continued to speak, "She was really beautiful and ferocious, but she was also very gentle and caring. She also knew more about humans than I did, because she found them interesting and she liked them. Lots of people say I'm supposed to be wise and intelligent since I'm old, but Ayane was way smarter!"

"...Then what happened?" Zerulis quietly asked.

"She died. She was killed by humans."

Again, another surprising fact. The human was truly confused. "You say your mate was killed by humans. Yet you can still stand to be near them. Why? Do you not hate them for what they had done to you?"

"I did, for a while. When I lost Ayane, I also lost my brood. Dragon eggs could not survive without their mother's care and protection. I was so furious; all I thought of was destroying the village where the murderers of my family resided. That was exactly what I did, razed the whole village until nothing was left...Until...I saw little children emerging from underground rooms, crying for their parents..." Vlodfield's eyes became glum, downcast by his reminiscence, "I realised...I did to the children what those humans did to me. I robbed them of their parents and their family. I was so ashamed of myself, I retreated deep into the mountains and never approached human habitation again. Until Aou-chan came to me, that is. Now when I see humans, I remember that we are the same inside, no matter how we look outside."

"Strangely poetic of you," Zerulis off-handedly commented, but his eyes held a strange glimmer. "Now rest up...We'll move tomorrow."

~.~.~

The Immortal brooded, his dark obsidian eyes never leaving the flickering embers inside the small fireplace. Lying beside him, nestled in the covers was a smaller body, his cool skin plastered against his chest as the child continued his slumber within the older one's arms. Upon his expression fatigue was etched, and the Immortal knew what burdened the little one. The two months past were chaos, not only for them, but for the world. Humans remain blissfully ignorant at the moment, but sooner or later, word of war may reach them, and they would be forced to protect themselves from being a victim of the war.

Slowly, the bundle in his arms stirred as the younger Immortal lifted his head, blearily blinking his eyes. The blanket slipped off his bare shoulder like silk as he righted himself in bed. "Kanda...How long have I slept?" His voice rang, like the silver chime of a bell in the silence of the room that they shared. Kanda finally turned to rest his eyes upon the small frame of his lover, skin glistening like pale ivory in the darkness of the room. Though they shared the bed, Kanda never touched him inappropriately for Lavi's advice was still in his mind, and with the recent events, such things were out of the question.

"It's early dawn, if that answers your question, moyashi."

"Dawn...When will dawn bless us with sunlight once more?"

Allen was speaking to himself, but Kanda understood his sentiments. The sun came and went as it always has, but the energy and life force once felt with the bright rays seemed to be all but drained in light of recent events. Being in the neutral faction proved more burdensome than most. The vampires do not court danger of their own accord, but they would be more than willing companions to the bloodthirsty lycans who were calling for war. They were a hasty, aggressive group, more agitated than any other factions, ready to cry for blood. An eye for an eye was the most apt saying for this group, and their thirst for revenge may very well soon lose sight of the ones they should claim it from. Should the lycans choose to unleash their fury upon the world, the neutrals might have no choice but to take up arms in order to protect innocent humans.

His young lover's silver eyes glimmered unnaturally in the dim lights of the room, resting his small hand on Kanda's arm, as if reassuring to himself that Kanda did exist. In turn, the older Immortal gathered the petite body to his chest, seeking brief respite in the sweet scent of Allen's hair. They, upon Cross' request, had been travelling about to perform their duties and tying up loose ends. At every checkpoint they went, news was not encouraging.

Lavi was of the Bookman clan and that status granted him certain immunity against hostilities. They were Keepers of Lore from times of the ancient, thus largely accepted as the true neutral party. But Allen could not be certain that there were no party foolish enough to raise a hand against the red-haired lycan. However, due to his title Lavi was in a great position to move about and gather information which was exactly what Cross ordered.

The Noahs had their family together at all times, and Allen was sure that Tyki was pining for his Socio de la Sangre. He had heard no news from the family for some time but he was assured that they would be safe, the Earl would never let his clan come to harm. As for the mortal children within their sworn family, they were all gathered under the banner of the neutrals barring Zerulis. He had disappeared along with Vlodfield if floating rumours were to be trusted. He was an intelligent child though and Allen was certain that Zerulis was capable of handling himself until he decided to return to headquarters. It was almost morbid how Zerulis could handle affairs of any sort with an almost cruel efficiency.

"...We should get going, Kanda. The Noah's manor will not be far from here."

Kanda softly snorted, nuzzling into the vulnerable and pale nape of the younger. In all honesty, Kanda would not have spared a second glance should the world fall apart right now save for one young-looking Immortal's insistence to preserve life with all the power he commanded. Allen was young, but he bore a spirit far more mature and noble than most who have lived longer. A little foolish of Allen, that was what he thought, but Kanda always swayed to the snow-haired Immortal's whims.

He finally rose to his feet, drawing the curtains open. The sun is finally gleaming from its concealing drape of clouds. Allen shared Kanda's gaze momentarily, before gently laying claim on the lips of his lover from his safe perch within Kanda's arms. So natural it had become to seek comfort from a lover so intimate, when just a few months before he considered that he would never have such a person for his limited physical being. Kanda's lips etched into a graceful smirk as Allen pulled away after his chaste kiss.

"Let's go and be done with this farce."

What would Kanda have done, should he know this would be the last kiss he shared with Allen?

* * *

First of all, let me apologise for being such an arse and leaving without a word for such a long period of time. I have no excuses.

To be honest, for that time period (and currently still) I am sticking by Pixiv. I was also struck down by Kuroko no Basuke and woke up to the beauty of minority pairings (I think majority of Kuroko cultists will kill me if I name my favoured pairings here). In that time I was completely dedicated to writing fanfiction in Japanese, and grew this STUPID, REALLY STUPID elitist purist favouritism for the real Japanese fanarts etc over English ones, which is one of the major contributions to my temporarily leaving DA and FF.

While I don't dislike English fanfiction, for a time I avoided reading them because I was afraid I would grow to hate it because of the above reason. And I didn't want to dislike English fanfiction because there are really awesome ones out there! So for a while I wrote Japanese fanfiction while struggling with this stupid favouritism that grew inside me without notice. I think part of the reason that I grew this bloody idiotic elitist ego is because I've been losing confidence in writing in English. I felt my expressions in English were limited, but that isn't the language's fault. It's my fault since I am not working hard enough at mastering English. (Despite having a degree in English Language, har har har...) I also had raging self-hate because of this issue... ;;

Before I knew it we survived the Mayan Apocalypse and the new year is here. And I've finally mustered the courage to crawl on. Having so many people still reading my works and supporting me in DA and FF was a major reason I was able to return. And as apology, allow me to offer these chapters up as penance...

Lustful Carnage is now renamed At World's End, and I'm still struggling with it because I've always had an aversion to adding OCs to fanfictions...Even if they are my own brood. Sometimes I wonder if I should just put an end to it once and for all and swipe it under the proverbial carpet...


End file.
